Paixões Proibidas
by Danii Malfoy
Summary: "Minha querida filha, um ultimo pedido. Tente entregar esta carta para mim. Se Lorde Malfoy ainda estiver vivo entregue nas mãos dele. A ninguém mais! E se ele estiver morto, destrua-a" - PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ON!
1. Sol e chuva

Era um dia claro de outono, mas apesar disso a chuva não perdoava

_Eu já disse que Harry Potter não me pertence? É, infelizmente é verdade T.T_

_E outra coisa, essa fic alem dos personagens não me pertencer, o roteiro original também não, ela é baseada em um filme (que da o nome a fic) beeeem, antigo, eu só fiz 'pequenas' adaptações. _

Paixões Proibidas**  
**-

_Por Dani Weasley Malfoy_

-

-

**Cap. 1**** – Sol e Chuva**

-

-

Era um dia claro de outono, mas apesar disso a chuva não perdoava.

- Alguma viúva muito encalhada deve estar casando- a mulher riu do seu próprio comentário.

"Meu Deus! Acho que estou ficando louca!"

Enquanto andava via belas casas, que provavelmente seria de aristocratas ingleses, mas ao chegar ao final da rua, que era sem saída, percebeu que as casas que vira antes não chegavam nem perto daquela mansão que via em sua frente.

Era uma mansão de dois andares, toda branca e portas de madeira maciça, e com um vasto terreno em volta, que era cercado por um muro, também branca. A mansão tinha um ar rústico, mas seguia toda a classe das mansões inglesas. O que a deixava enjoada, era incrível com eram... Certinhos.

- Ricos podres e metidos!

Ela pensou em dar meia volta e pegar o primeiro voou para casa, mas lembrou o que a trazia ali.

Respirou fundo e olhou fixamente para o portão que tinha um escudo verde e prata com uma cobra no meio. A cobra parecia encarar o visitante, como se fizesse uma pergunta muda: "O que faz aqui?" Aquela cobra pareceu-lhe familiar, mas não se lembrava da onde... Chegou mais perto para analisar aquele brasão, mas percebeu também que não havia porteiro nem campainha.

- Nem uma misera campainha?! Que mesquinhos!

Tentou abrir o portão, no entanto estava trancado.

- Merda!- disse balançando o portão na alusão d q ele pudesse abrir.

Apoiou-se em volta do portão e olhou para os lados, só havia o muro com trepadeiras dos dois lados.

- Só por você mesmo eu faço isso.

Deu dois passos para trás, colocou a mão no bolso do, sobretudo, olhou para o muro e começou a arquitetar seu plano.

Passou um brilho travesso em seus olhos e um sorriso maroto formou-se em seus lábios.

- Sabe? Até que estou gostando disso...

Dizendo isso segurou nas trepadeiras do muro e fez força, colocando o pé em um galho aparentemente mais resistente, depois colocou o outro em um galho de aparência similar um pouco mais acima e esticou-se o máximo que conseguiu alcançando a ponta do muro, fez orça conseguindo ergue-se no muro.

Ela olhou em volta e teve uma vista privilegiada do jardim da casa. A chuva já estava fraca, apenas alguns respingos, possibilitando uma visão mais ampla. A variedade e a beleza das flores eram impressionante, tamanhos, formas e modelos nunca antes vistos por ela, organizadas em uma seqüência de cores surreal, e o que deixava as flores mais belas eram as gotas que caiam das pétalas e folhas, pareciam cristalinas... A ruiva ficou impressionada com aquela paisagem que parecia dançar aos seus olhos.

- Que lindo!...- A frase não passou de um suspiro solto pela ruiva.

- Hei! O que você esta fazendo ai?!

A ruiva estava muito concentrada admirando a paisagem, por isso ao ouvir aquela voz ficou assustada, acabou por se desequilibrar e cair do muro, exatamente em cima de quem a chamara.

Ao sentir aquela mulher cair em cima de si, para amortecer a queda, mas de si mesmo, girou e parou em cima dela. Com seus olhos cravados no dela falou:

- O que você estava fazendo ali em cima?

Fez a cara mais inocente que pode.

- O senhor poderia me ajudar...

- Mas não recebemos ninguém aqui. – cortou seco.

- Desculpa, mas é que eu...

O cara foi chegando mais perto, deixando a ruiva pasma e com a frase presa à meia garganta.

- Você não entendeu? É proibida a entrada de qualquer um aqui.

Aquilo a irritou profundamente. Quem ele pensava que era para falar assim com ela?

- Me solta seu brutamonte!

- É americana?! Deu para perceber... Invadir propriedade alheia não é coisa de inglês.

- E você? Um "cavalheiro inglês? Só pode tão arrogante...

A ruiva estava vermelha de raiva, e ele estava adorando tudo aquilo.

- Não conte com isso – Sorriu desdenhoso.

- Me solta! – Ela começou a se debater.

Ele chegou à orelha dela falou:

- Só aparência... Posso ser um cavalo com criminosos!

- Da onde você vem o que acabou de fazer não é crime? – olhou a descrente.

- Me solta! Eu não fiz nada!

- A não? E que tal "dano criminoso ao meu sossego"?

Ele parecia curtir toda aquela situação e isso a deixava com ainda mais raiva.

- Se não tivesse gritado...

- Agora a culpa é minha?! – Ele parecia incrédulo

- Arrogante! Presunçoso...

- Costumo inspirar paixões...

A ruiva o olhou, agora era ela que ria da situação, não um sorriso discreto e desdenhoso, e sim uma gargalhada espalhafatosa e debochada.

- Quer ver?! – Disse chegando mais perto, indo em direção a orelha dela e beijando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha – Muitas desejaram esse beijo... – mordeu o mesmo local e falou num sussurro que a ruiva só ouviu porque falava colada a sua orelha – muitas desejaram essa mordida... - desceu para seu pescoço e começou a acariciá-lo e beijá-lo – muitas desejaram esse carinho... – falou entre beijos e depois que acabou sorriu e a olhou nos olhos, ela estava vermelha mais vermelha que antes, mas agora era um misto de vergonha e calor – porem, só as _selecionadas _teve a continuação, e você não chega nem perto a nenhuma delas.

Ela o mataria se pudesse, mas decidiu jogar o joguinho dele, porque como dizem, se esta em Roma, ou melhor, na Inglaterra, haja como os ingleses.

Ela levantou a cabeça e roçou seus lábios ao do loiro a sua frente, lentamente, até que encostou os lábios e vagarosamente foi aprofundando o beijo, ao que foi correspondido pelo loiro, porem diferentemente de como começara ela parou abruptamente deixando o loiro confuso.

- Muitos já quiseram esse beijo – ela o olhou no fundo dos olhos – mas sabe o que conseguiram? – ela sorriu cínica – _isso! _– e com toda a força que pode reunir naquele momento deu uma joelhada bem no meio das pernas do loiro.

A dor foi insuportável e ele acabou caindo ao lado dela urrando de dor. Ela limitou-se a levantar dizendo:

- E olha que todos que _'isso'_ são bem melhores que você.

A ruiva foi andando em direção ao portão que, graças a Deus, era facilmente aberto por dentro. Antes de sair ela ainda virou e disse:

- Não sou brinquedo de aristocrata valentão!

Saiu sem ao menos fechar o portão, quando finalmente se recuperou correu meio manco (ainda afetado pelo chute) e pó vê-la sair correndo já no final da rua.

- Você pode ter ganhado essa ruiva, mas vou descobrir o que você estava fazendo aqui nem que para isso tenha q usar todo o _"charme inglês" _– sorriu – Ah ruiva! Eu te pego na curva!

Prometendo isso a si mesmo entrou e pensou no que faria a seguir.

_Se gostarem, odiarem ou qualquer coisa do tipo sintam-se a vontade para deixar uma reviwes dizendo tudo o que pensa, oks?_

_bjoO!_


	2. Coincidências ou destino?

O que estiver em _itálico _são pensamentos (de qualquer personagem, será percebido pelo decorrer da historia) e entonação em determinadas palavras.

O que estiver sublinhado são palavras escritas (como cartas, bilhetes...)

Acho que por enquanto só

Tentem ignorar os erros ortográficos e de concordância, estou sem beta.

* * *

**Paixões Proibidas  
-**

_Por Dani Weasley Malfoy_

-

-

**Cap. 2 - Coincidências ou destino?**

-

-

Após o incidente a ruiva correu, correu tanto que quando parou quase desabou no chão, esperou um pouco para recuperar o fôlego. Assim que se restabeleceu pegou um táxi que a levou para o hotel onde estava hospedada.

Chegando ao hotel pegou a chave e foi direto ao seu quarto, tomou um banho e começou a desfazer as malas. Entre as suas roupas achou o motivo que a trazia ali. Deitou na cama e pegou o chá que estava em sua cabeceira e começou a ler a carta que já tinha lido diversas vezes e já ate decorara alguns trechos, mas precisava ler se não voltaria correndo para casa.

"_Minha querida filha, um ultimo pedido._

_Tente entregar esta carta para mim. Se Lorde Malfoy ainda estiver vivo entregue nas mãos dele. A ninguém mais! E se ele estiver morto, destrua-a. A vida toda você foi uma amiga e uma satisfação para mim. Deus a abençoe minha filha"._

A ruiva após ler aquilo deixou uma lagrima rolar pelo seu rosto que acabou caindo no papel e manchando um pouco a escrita, passou a mão no rosto, dobrou o papel e o guardou.

Pegou na mala a carta que era tão importante para sua mãe, atrás estava escrito com a letra de sua mãe:

"_Para Lorde Malfoy de Molly Weasley"_

Em baixo, escrito em uma letra um pouco menor estava:

"_Somente a ele, a mais ninguém"_

Talvez aquilo fosse um aviso, não só para todos, mas principalmente para a ruiva, Molly era esperta, uma mãe amorosa e atenciosa, conhecia bem a filha que tinha, sabia que ela era curiosa e abriria o envelope assim que o pegasse, mas sabia também que a sua filha respeitava tudo o que ela dizia e mesmo que sentisse uma vontade absurda de abrir, jamais o faria.

Os dedos da ruiva coçaram com o envelope em mãos, toda vez que pegava naquele envelope várias perguntas se formavam em sua cabeça "_Por que um pedido desses?", "Quem é Lorde Malfoy?", Onde minha mãe o conheceu?" , "Que importância ele tinha na vida dela?"..._

E a ruiva sabia que enquanto mais rápido entregasse a carta, mais rápido responderia as suas perguntas e tiraria essa grande responsabilidade de suas costas.

E foi com esses pensamentos confusos que ouviu a campainha tocar e foi atender.

Abriu a porta de mal humor e viu o funcionário do hotel levar um susto com seu olhar mortífero. A ruiva quase riu disso, mas tinha que continuar com o seu "mal humor" para que ele saísse logo dali.

- Sim?

- Senhorita – ele fez um cumprimento – lhe enviaram isso.

O cara que tinha um nariz muito empinado e o uniforme meticulosamente arrumado entregou-a uma rosa vermelha e saiu o mais rápido que pode, parecia não querer ficar ali.

A ruiva olhou para rosa e depois para o funcionário do hotel que já estava de costas andando, ainda assim gritou:

- Obrigada!

O homem estava no final do corredor, mas respondeu:

- Não se preocupe, só faço meu serviço.

Ela não gostou do comentário, era venenoso. Fechou a porta e não falou mais nada.

- Ingleses idiotas! Ainda levantam o nariz e dizem que são muito educados! Todos tem cara de azedo! – fingiu imitar o funcionário e andou alguns passos e retornou a porta logo depois.

Apoiou-se na porta e leu o bilhete preto com letras em prata, que acompanhava a rosa, nele se encontrava as seguintes palavras:

"_Será coincidência ou destino a senhorita ir parar em um dos meus imóveis?"_

Ela não entendeu aquilo, mas jamais saberia explicar como veio na sua cabeça o incidente de duas horas atrás.

Uma coisa ela tinha que admitir, apesar de ser um arrogante ele era lindo. Cabelos loiros pálidos, que a ruiva lembrava muito bem ter roçado em seu rosto, eram tão leves, pareciam fazer carinho na pele dela, os olhos era de um azul acinzentado profundos e frios, o rosto tinha linhas finas e um contorno leve, os lábios eram finos e bem desenhados, parecia querer convidar a um beijo. A ruiva não viu nenhuma parte do seu corpo despida além do rosto, mas não precisava só de senti-lo por um curto período em cima de seu corpo, pode sentir como era forte, os braços que a seguravam tão facilmente, o corpo que também facilmente a mantinha imóvel. Ela sabia que aquele homem era frio, mas pode sentir de perto o calor que emanava de seu corpo.

- O que tem de gostoso, tem de convencido... "Costumo inspirar paixões" – ela o imitava debilmente – Puff! Convencido!!

Mas passou pela cabeça da ruiva como um raio, e só agora pareceu perceber.

Quem era ele? Ele parecia o dono da mansão Malfoy, logo ele era...

A campainha tocou novamente e a ruiva praguejou por mais uma vez se interrompida do seu sossego.

Foi abrir a porta já pensando em uma resposta bem mal criada para dar ao funcionário do hotel.

Abriu a porta já falando:

- Olha aqui! Sei que esta fazendo seu trabalho, mas... – ela olhou e viu que era o loiro de um pouco mais cedo.

Ele estava com o braço apoiado na porta e a cabeça baixa com o cabelo lhe caindo sobre o rosto, ele sorriu maroto ao perceber que a deixara sem fala.

- Pensei que você só ficasse irritada quando era pega no flagra...

Ela sentiu o sangue começar a ferver.

- Você... – pensou melhor – ah! Esquece!

E bateu forte a porta, mas ela não contava que ele tivesse bons reflexos. Antes que ela conseguisse fechar a porta ele colocou o pé na porta.

- Acho que você não deveria fazer isso.

A ruiva abriu a porta sem paciência.

- Ah, É? Me de um bom motivo para isso.

Ele sorriu.

- Porque não se fecha a porta na cara do dono do hotel.

A ruiva ficou perplexa e ele sorriu mais ainda analisando-a de cima a baixo.

O rosto era angelical, que na verdade escondia uma fera, os olhos eram amendoados, que ele percebera que quando ela ficava irritada adquiriam um tom mais escuro, chegando a cor do chocolate, a boca era pequena e carnuda e o nariz arrebitado. O que quebrava um pouco o ar angelical era seus cabelos, extremamente vermelhos, eram longos, lhe caia um pouco abaixo dos seios, tinha leves cachos nas pontas. Os seios estavam um pouco amostra devido ao roupão estar frouxo, via-se que não eram grandes nem pequenos, as pernas grossas e torneadas.

Ela percebeu o olhar malicioso dele sobre si e ficou constrangida.

- Isso não importa! – ela tentou se concentrar no que falava – Você não tem o direito...

- Como você também não tinha de invadir minha residência, mas o fez – ele sorriu da cara de raiva que ela fez – como vê, limites são coisas que as pessoas ignoram.

- Até quando você vai jogar isso na minha cara?

Ele fingiu considerar e pareceu pensar.

- Até voce me dizer o que estava fazendo lá – antes que ela respondesse ele falou – mas não vim aqui para brigar com você - ele levantou as mãos como que para mostrar que estava em missão de paz – Draco Malfoy, e voce?

- Você é Lorde Malfoy?

Ele estranhou a pergunta, mas ainda sim respondeu.

- Não, é meu pai.

Ela pareceu desapontada e ele percebeu, ficando ainda mais confuso.

- O que você quer aqui?

- Sabia que é a segunda pergunta que você faz e ainda não respondeu a minha? Isso é muito indelicado de sua parte.

Ela arqueou uma sombracelha.

- Acho que se você me achou aqui deve saber.

- Quero ouvir de sua boca – ele sorriu cínico.

- Virginia Weasley.

Ele fez menção de pegar sua mão e beijá-la, mas ela beijou-lhe a face. Ficando na ponta do pé para tal ato, já que ele era pelo menos uns 10 centímetros mais alto que ela.

- Gosto dos cumprimentos do meu país, é mais caloroso, menos formal. Mas o que quer aqui?

- Te convidar para jantar? Invasão de domicilio sempre me da fome.

- Achei que só americanos invadissem domicílios.

- O que posso fazer se os americanos adoram minha casa?

Ele sorriu debochado e ela revirou os olhos.

- Como me achou?

- Isso não importa... Deixemos detalhes como "invasões" de lado.

- Anh... – ela fez pouco caso.

- É um mundo pequeno para quem vive aqui.

- Feudal, se quer minha opinião.

- Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- O que? – ela piscou os olhos em duvida.

- Não se faça de burra, não combina com você.

- Esta me chamando de inteligente? – ela arqueou uma sobracelha e sorriu maroto para ele.

- Não disse isso.

- Anh...

- E então...

- Eu nem te conheço.

- Não somos estranhos, já estivemos abraçados.

Ela rolou os olhos após esse comentário.

- O que você quer?

- Saber o que você quer.

Gina lembrou-se da carta que tinha em cima de sua cama e do pedido de sua mãe.

- Eu quero jantar.

Ele sorriu "_Ruiva, ruiva, você é muito escorregadia, mas eu te pego!"_

- Ótimo! Eu também! Que horas?

- Às dezenove horas, pode ser?

- Pode.

- Ótimo!

- Perfeito.

Ela sorriu.

- Tchau!

- Até! – ele a olhou significativo.

E foi embora sem olhá-la de novo. Gina fechou a porta e começou a pensar no que usaria. Queria mostrar que não chegava nem perto de uma das _selecionadas_ dele porque ia muito além.

_O capitulo ficou pequeno, mas é porque como se pode perceber o proximo ato é o jantar, e como eu sou meio má quis deixar vocês pensarem sobre o que pode acontecer._

**_Respondendo as reviews:_**

**Thaty** e **Tici M.: **Fico feliz que tenham gostado, me insentiva muito a continuar escrevendo. Tentarei atualizar o mais rapido possével sempre. Eu sei bem como é chato querermos ler alguma fic e a autora demorar a atualizar.

Agradeço também aos que leram e não comentaram (sei que da preguiça xD).

_Dentro em breve atualizarei._

_Kissus!_


	3. Jantar

Esta ai mais um capítulo, espero que gostem. Ainda sem Beta, se tiver alguem que queira ajudar essa pobre alma que odeia português e adora matemática. (Não me pergunte por que escrevo, nem eu sei -.-')

* * *

-

**Paixões Proibidas**

**-**

_Por Dani Wealey Malfoy_

-

-

**Cap. 3** **– Jantar**

**-**

**-**

**_18h43minh_**

Gina corria de um lado para o outro do quarto, sabia que Draco estaria ali daqui a pouco tempo e ela ainda estava se arrumando, não sabia se penteava o cabelo, se fazia a maquiagem, calçava o sapato ou arrumava a bolsa.

Calma Gina, se continuar assim não vai fazer é nada! – parou no meio do quarto e olhou-o todo pensando no que iria fazer – Bem, vou arrumar a bolsa primeiro, depois ponho o sapato, faço a maquiagem e por ultimo penteio o cabelo. Tudo isso em... – olhou para o relógio de pulso que usava – quinze minutos. Vamos lá Gi, você consegue!

Dizendo isso começou a por em pratica o que chamava de "plano de meta".

Eram exatamente sete horas quando a campainha tocou.

"_Como eu pensava arrogante demais para chegar atrasado"_

Gina estava acabando de arrumar o cabelo quando disse:

- Já vou!

Olhou-se no espelho e conferiu o visual mais uma vez.

- Melhor que isso não da para ficar, só nascendo de novo! – pegou a bolsa e foi até a porta abrindo-a.

Draco estava de costa e isso deu a Gina um novo ângulo de Draco que ela não conhecia.

Gina parou à porta e o observou, ele estava com as mãos no bolso, ela não se enganara ele era forte, os ombros largos e uma bunda que mesmo de calça se via que era sexy.

- E então, vamos?

Ele virou-se e a olhou de cima abaixo, ela vestia um vestido preto simples, porém, e ele reparou muito bem, caia-lhe muito bem, o vestido apertava nos lugares certos e mostrava a medida exata do corpo da ruiva, era um vestido com um decote em V e um palmo acima do joelho, ainda assim chamava a atenção de qualquer homem e muitas mulheres chegariam a sentir inveja do corpo da ruiva. Draco sorriu malicioso.

Gina sorriu cúmplice ao perceber o sorriso de Draco e igualou-se ao sorriso dele quando percebeu que ele não usava gravata e deixara dois botões de sua camisa aberta, convidando a qualquer um olhar parte de seu peito e alimentando a imaginação do que poderia ser visto ao abrir mais botões.

- Claro.

Ele deu o braço para que Gina colocasse o dela entre o dele, e ela o fez. O braço dele era forte, qualquer mulher se sentiria protegida ali.

E a ruiva não era diferente.

xXx

- Muito bem, então, você é uma jornalista atrás de escândalos da nobreza inglesa.

A ruiva riu desse comentário. Já estavam sentados à mesa do restaurante e ele a olhava por um bom tempo. Já haviam feito o pedido e esperavam em silêncio até esse comentário de Draco.

- É uma afirmação? Quanta segurança! – ela olhou o por cima da taça de vinho que se preparava para beber.

Após dar beber o vinho e recolocar a taça na mesa disse:

- Descobriu isso junto com o hotel em que estou hospedada?

- Não paras as duas perguntas – ele a olhou profundamente, um olhar tão intenso que muitos teriam desviados, mas a ruiva o encarou a mesma altura – O que é então?

- Me classifique como "turista americana xereta" – ambos riram do comentário dela, ela se ajeitou na cadeira e o olhou mais seria - Por que não me diz? Esta me encarando há uns dez minutos.

Ele a olhou por cima da taça de vinho que bebia, após beber sorriu e continuou a encará-la.

- Por que aceitou meu convite?

Gina olhou para um ponto qualquer atrás de Draco.

- Estava com fome.

Draco sorriu e fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- É mentira. Suspeito que há um motivo oculto.

Gina bebeu o vinho e Draco percebeu que era para ganhar tempo.

Ela o olhou seriamente.

- Não vou para a cama com você, se é o que pensa...

- Assim você me ofende – tentou fingir indignação.

Ela arqueou uma sobracelha.

- Falo sério!

- Eu sei – bebeu mais um pouco de vinho – Não no momento.

Ele falava sério.

- Pense o que quiser.

Ele chegou mais perto e apoiou-se na mesa.

- Você quer algo diferente, mas não sabe disfarçar – ele esperou um tempo e viu que ela não ia responder – O que é?

Ela ficou mexendo na base da taça e Draco viu que ela não responderia, começou a mudar de tática.

- O que você faz em Kentucky?

- Tenho um sítio.

Ele percebeu que a tensão que ela sentia se desfez, estava indo pelo caminho certo.

- Treino e crio cavalos – um brilho passou pelos olhos dela que agora chegavam à cor mel de tão claros, ele sorriu ao perceber tais detalhes – É a terra do capim-do-campo.

- Puros-sangues?

Ela sorriu jogando a cabeça para trás e o cabelo a acompanhou e voltou com ela modelando seu rosto novamente em uma sincronia sensual.

- Eu treino pelo prazer de montar.

Ela ia se servir de um copo de vinho, mas Draco percebendo a sua intenção foi mais rápido e pegou a garrafa.

- Permita-me – Draco serviu-a mais vinho, e serviu também seu próprio copo, colocou a garrafa na mesa e se recostou na cadeira enquanto falava – E não há nenhuma... Distração?

Gina sorriu e o olhou, entendendo perfeitamente a sua pergunta.

- Se entendesse de cavalos, saberia que não sobre tempo para o lazer Malfoy.

- Entendo.

Ele ficou a olhando, como se quisesse ler seus pensamentos, isso a incomodava.

- Esta me encarando de novo. – a ruiva remexia-se na cadeira incomodada.

- Por que será? – o loiro chegou mais perto segurando a mão da ruiva que estava sobre a mesa.

Ela baixou o olhar e tentou puxar a própria mão, mas Draco a segurou firme, o que a deixou ainda mais incomodada.

- Pode devolver a minha mão? – ela perguntou sem graça.

Ele a largou levemente, divertia-se com o embaraço da ruiva que continuava sem encará-lo, se ajeitou na cadeira e continuou a olhá-la. O jantar foi servido e Draco esperou que ela colocasse a primeira garfada de comida na boca e começou a falar:

- O que me intriga é que você é uma turista americana visitando a terra dos seus antepassados; e aonde vai? – ela mastigava enquanto ele falava – À torre de Londres, Hampton Court, Castelo Windsor? Não! Malfoy Hall é o seu principal objetivo – ela acabou de mastigar e bebeu um pouco de vinho – E nem está nos guias. Considero isso particularmente estranho.

Como ele calculara, ela acabou de beber o vinho logo assim que ele acabou de falar, ela teria que responder e ele sabia que ela o faria.

- Nós americanos, podemos ser bastante originais. Não sabia?

Draco sorriu. _"Pensamento rápido, brinca com as palavras e usa isso para sair de armadilhas... é ruiva, acho que vai ser difícil te pegar e estou gostando cada vez mais desse joguinho..."_

Draco preferiu não mais arriscar naquela noite.

Os dois comeram normalmente, Draco fazia diversas perguntas sobre a vida de Gina. E ela só respondia as que a convinha, as outras ela dava um jeito de escapar ou respondia com outra pergunta. Ele, por sua vez preferiu não forçar, apenas foi notando que partes da vida dela ela não queria falar.

Após o jantar eles saíram do restaurante e Draco conduzia-a pela calçada.

- Está tentando me seqüestrar para vender meus órgãos para o mercado negro ou me vender como escrava sexual?

Ambos riram com o comentário.

- Faz bem à saúde caminhar para ter uma boa digestão – ele virou a cabeça para o lado a encarando – alem do mais, não a venderia como escrava sexual seria propriedade particular.

Ela o olhou rapidamente e depois desviou o olhar, ele apenas sorriu.

Eles chegaram a uma praça pequena que àquela hora já estava quase vazia, na verdade só tinham eles e mais um cara que estava bastante distraído. No meio da praça havia um chafariz com um anjo como monumento central e saia água de suas mãos, mas afastada do praça havia uma pequena construção, era um gradeado circular de gesso com pilastras que mantinham o teto em forma de cúpula, na grade havia duas entradas e dentro do circulo havia dois bancos um de frente para o outro.

Eles entraram e sentaram-se em um dos bancos.

- Meu pai vinha muito aqui na época da 2º guerra mundial, ele dizia que era um dos poucos lugares que se tinha paz – o olhar do loiro estava vago – mas ele falou também que devido a acontecimentos ruim no passado dele, jamais voltaria aqui.

A ruiva apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e ele passou o braço em torno dos ombros dela.

- E você sabe por quê?

- Ele nunca quis me dizer, certas partes da vida dele ele mantêm oculta, é bastante reservado.

- Imagino que você deve ser bastante parecido com ele.

- Tanto fisicamente quanto como pessoa, dizem que eu não tenho nada haver com minha mãe. Sempre dizem isso. – ele a olhou e segurou o queixo dela para que ela o olhasse.

Os olhos dele, normalmente azuis acinzentados, agora estavam em um tom de azul escuro e quase não podia ver-se o cinza. A ruiva ao ver aquele olhar tão intenso sobre si engoliu a seco.

- Não te falei mais cedo, mas você esta muito bonita.

Ele falava com uma voz rouca que fez a ruiva estremecer e arrepiar-lhe os cabelos da nuca.

- O-obrigada. – ela quase não conseguira falar, sua voz saiu estrangulada e ela penalizou-se mentalmente por ser tão boba.

- Você me fez ter pensamentos bem impuros senhorita Weasley, sabia?

Ele roçou seus lábios ao dela o que a fez ficar mais arrepiada.

- Draco...

Ela sussurrou deixando-o ainda mais excitado.

- Shhh...

Ele encostou seus lábios ao dela, estava prestes a aprofundar o beijo quando ela se levantou bruscamente deixando-o surpreso.

- Eu disse que não ia para a cama com você – ela mexeu no vestido, sinal visível que estava nervosa – e só para te lembrar, caso você tenha esquecido, eu não chego nem perto de uma das suas _selecionadas_.

Ela falou a ultima palavra com nojo e tal comentário dela o fez arregalar os olhos surpreso. Sorriu descrente ao perceber que a ruiva ainda lembrava disso.

- Estou com sono – bocejou – desde que cheguei não descansei.

Draco recuperou-se e levantou no momento a deixaria a vontade.

- Então o que fez primeiro ao chegar aqui foi invadir minha residência?

O que não incluía deixar de alfinetá-la em relação à invasão a sua casa.

- Não, primeiro procurei um hotel.

Ele sabia que aquela noite não conseguiria mais nada, apesar da ruiva estar cansada, não estava vulnerável, se não tinha como pensar nas suas típicas respostas escorregadias tratá-lo-ia com patadas, decidiu-se por não forçar mais nada. O que quer que a tenha levado em Malfoy Hall foi o que a levou a Inglaterra, ele teve a certeza naquele momento.

- Que tal uma visita _formal_ – ele acentuou bem a palavra e ela percebeu o olhando irritada – a Malfoy Hall amanhã de manha? - Antes que ela respondesse Draco continuou – Gostaria que você fosse, terei uma surpresa para você.

Draco percebera que ela curiosa e impulsiva, por esses motivos, sem contar o que quer que fosse que ela escondia, ela jamais diria não.

Ela sorriu e ele também, aquela fora a confirmação que esperava.

"_Isso 'ta ficando casa vez melhor..." _Draco pensara em como estava atordoando a ruiva e dentro em breve descobriria o que ela fazia em Malfoy Hall.

"_Isso está ficando cada vez pior..." _Gina pensava no que viera fazer ali, era necessário permanecer com Draco que era seu único contato com Lorde Malfoy, mas ficar perto dele estava afetando a ruiva de uma forma incontrolável.

Draco levara para a casa, durante a viagem de volta ficaram em silencio. Draco a deixou na porta do quarto do hotel e foi para casa, não queria mais nada naquela noite, apostaria suas fichas no dia seguinte.

Gina estava perturbada, queria afastar-se de Draco e estava cada vez mais próxima.

Mas o que Draco e Gina não sabiam era que ele também estava confuso com tudo que estava acontecendo com os dois e ela não imaginava o quanto queria estar próxima dele.

Isso estava no inconciente dos dois, mas eles não assumiriam uma coisa assim tão facil.

Não queriam se mostrar vunerável.

Não mesmo.

xXx

_Ai foi mais um capítulo fresquinho. Percebe-se que as coisas começam a esquentar..._

_E então, o que vai acontecer na visita 'formal' de Gina a Malfoy Hall?_

_Aposto que vocês nem imaginem o que realmente vai acontecer... uhh!_

_Quem gostar, odiar ou tiver qualquer coisa a dizer, fique a vontade para deixar reviews._

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Thaty: **Seu desejo é uma ordem para essa autora aqui! Esta ai mais um capitulo moça, espero que goste e continue lendo. Espero também que a atualização não esteja demorando.

**Tici M.: **Não tenho a menor intenção de parar de escrever, mas se isso acontecer, acredite, estarei a sete palmos do chão xD Estou atualizando essa, a outra estou tentando atualizar o mais rápido possivel, mas estou fazendo umas pequenas pesquisas para não passar vergonha ;D

Agradeço também a todos que leram e não deixaram reviews, espero que tenham gostado e continue lendo.

_Kissus!_


	4. Malfoy Hall

_É gente, demorei um pouquinho mais para atualizar dessa vez. Mas posso explicar (todos tem uma chance de se redimir) com toda essa coisa de dia das mães e também a minha vida que é bem desocupada (mentira), quase não tive tempo de atualizar._

_E também estou com um super projeto novo (que não vou contar nada agora xD) com uma outra escritora, estamos bastantes empolgadas com essa nova fic, então todo tempo que tive para escrever usei para esse novo projeto (até porque não é todo dia que vou encontrá-la no msn para debatermos a coisa toda)._

-

**_Paixões Proibidas_  
**_-_

_Por Dani Weasley Malfoy_

_-_

_-_

_**Cap. 4**** – Malfoy Hall**_

_-_

_Você pode me ver do jeito que quiser, eu não vou fazer esforço para te contrariar. De tantas mil maneiras que eu posso ser, estou certa que uma delas vai te agradar (Rosas - Ana Carolina)_

_- _Ele a viu chegar e aproveitou a visão que tinha. Ela estava com uma calça que ele não saberia dizer o tamanho já que a bota vinha por cima da calça até a altura do joelho, usava uma blusa regata branca, o cabelo estava preso com algumas mexas soltas. Ambos usavam óculos escuros, o que possibilitava a visão de ambos, os deixava olhar livremente um para o outro. E foi o que Gina fez.

Ele estava com uma blusa pólo branco de manga curta _"Nossa! Que braços"_ uma calça jeans e bota por baixo da calça.

- Parece até que você adivinhou qual é a surpresa.

- Por quê? – perguntou confusa tirando os óculos e apoiando em cima da cabeça.

- Vamos. Eu te mostro.

Levou-à frente a uma casa de madeira que parecia um grande galpão.

- Preparada?

Ele estava com as mãos na maçaneta.

- Sempre! – ela sorriu, ele também.

Ele abriu as portas e saiu da frente para possibilitar uma maior visibilidade a ela.

- Nossa! - ela olhou de boca aberta – São lindos!

Sorriu e foi correndo até os cavalos. Olhando um a um e falando com todos.

Ele apoiou-se na porta e a observou, estava progredindo, o sorriso que ela dera a pouco foi diferente dos outros, era alegre, espontâneo e verdadeiro, ontem ela estava muito fria e centrada, agora estava mais solta. Draco encarou isso como uma queda de algumas muralhas que ela tinha.

Ela levantou e o olhou, estava radiante. Draco estava apoiada a porta do estábulo com os braços cruzados e observava toda a cena.

- São todos seus?

- Sim – ele balançou a cabeça considerando a questão.

- São lindos! – ela sorriu doce.

Ela parou ao lado de um cavalo do preto com apenas uma mancha branca no focinho. Ficou acariciando o rosto dele e falando algo que o loiro não conseguia distinguir. Ele riu da cena e se aproximou da onde ela estava.

- Vejo que foi direto ao nosso campeão Weasley.

Ela riu do comentário.

- Deve ser seu orgulho.

- Tricampeão em Ascot, classificado do Derby – ele acariciava o focinho do cavalo enquanto falava.

Antes que a ruiva comentasse algo, um barulho de carro foi ouvido do lado de fora do estábulo. Draco foi para a porta e Gina o seguiu.

- Uau! Quem é esse? – Gina perguntou enquanto via o carro conversível estacionar.

- "O sombra" em pessoa. - Gina riu do comentário e Draco revirou os olhos. A chegada dele poderia atrapalhar seus planos – Vem escolher nossas melhores potrancas há dez anos. – Draco apoiou-se no portal de novo.

Ele saiu do carro e Draco fora até ele.

- Bom dia! – disse Draco.

- Shhh... – fez o visitante – Fordingbride está ouvindo "O lago do Cisne".

Os três olharam para o carro e viram um senhor sentado ao banco do carona com fone nos ouvidos e olhos fechados, murmurava algo incompreensível e balançava a cabeça ao ritmo da música.

Gina sorriu indo em direção aos dois.

- Draco! – ele abriu os braços para saldar o loiro com um abraço – Vim tirar aquela potranca impertinente das suas mãos.

Draco olhou para Gina como constatando o que dissera antes.

- É uma potranca perfeita e você sabe. Como vai?

- Feliz em vê-lo como sempre – sorriu e olhou para a moça que parara ao lado de Draco – E sua adorável amiga? – sorriu galanteador.

- Virginia Weasley – apontou para a ruiva ao seu lado – Blaise Zabini – apontou para o visitante a sua frente e tornou a olhar para Gina – Não o leve a serio.

Blaise sorriu e esticou a mão para apertar a mão de Gina.

- É um prazer imensurável conhecê-la – puxou sua mão e beijou-a o loiro revirou os olhos com a cena – Srta. Weasley. – com a mão da ruiva ainda frente ao rosto a encarou profundamente, Gina sorriu sem graça.

- Oi – sorriu.

- Chega Blaise.

Draco separou a mão dos dois e pôs-se no meio deles passando os braços no ombro de cada um e os incentivando a andar.

-Vamos para casa. Estamos precisando de um café.

- Pensei que os ingleses só tomassem chá.

Draco aproximou o rosto da orelha dela.

- Nós ingleses também podemos surpreender, sabia?

Ela revirou os olhos reconhecendo aquele comentário.

Chegaram a casa, assim que entraram à ruiva percebeu uma grande quantidade de artigos de arte, eles iam dos quadros presos na parede até as delicadas xícaras de porcelana que uma mulher trouxe assim que entraram na sala.

- E então Srta. Weasley, quanto tempo pretende ficar na Inglaterra?

- Duas semanas – ela respondeu vaga ainda admirando o ambiente.

- Duas semanas? Como pretende ver a Inglaterra em duas semanas? – perguntou alarmado.

A ruiva sorriu divertida do drama que Blaise fez.

- Tenho um emprego. Não posso ficar mais tempo.

Ela aproximou-se do sofá e ele a seguiu.

- Não posso deixar Draco monopolizá-la! Precisa conhecer a minha casa.

A ruiva sentou no sofá enquanto Blaise contornava o outro lado do sofá na intenção de sentar-se ao lado dela.

- É o outro lado de Londres, a terra dos corretores – Draco que estava frente ao sofá e vendo a intenção de Blaise apressou-se em sentar do lado da ruiva deixando a Blaise a poltrona frente ao sofá – Não é a verdadeira Inglaterra.

Fingiu pouco caso enquanto fuzilava Blaise com o olhar, que não percebeu ou fingiu não perceber. Draco acreditou na segunda opção.

- E o que é Malfoy Hall? Um belo depósito de antiguidades. – Blaise sorriu sarcástico – Se fosse minha eu encheria de filhos. Só me resta achar a candidata – Olhou malicioso para a ruiva, que se remexeu incomodada Draco o fuzilou com os olhos e ele apenas sorriu – Mas Draco não cumpre seu dever dinástico... – Draco revirou os olhos – vou comprá-la, - disse por fim.

- Para que? – perguntou à ruiva.

- Eu a vejo como um SPA. – olhou em volta – muito lucrativo... – comentou vago.

- Será difícil convencer meu pai disso – Draco trouxe Blaise de volta a realidade.

Blaise gargalhou.

- Mas qual é a utilidade para Lucius? Ele se quer vem aqui.

Gina remexeu-se ao ouvir o nome do pai de Draco na conversa.

- Seu pai mora em outro lugar?

- Sim... – Gina fez um muxoxo ao ouvir a afirmativa de Draco – em Londres.

Ela quase não conseguiu disfarçar o sorrido de alivio que seguiu o comentário do Loiro.

Draco não percebera e Gina ficou aliviada com isso, no entanto ela se esqueceu de outro moreno de olhos azuis do outro lado da sala que olhava a cena atentamente.

- É onde deveria estar por mais encantador que seja esse lugar – Blaise comentou apontando para Draco em tom de conspiração e Draco apenas arqueou a sobracelha e Gina sorriu. – Vou voltar esta tarde – pigarreou – Por que não me deixa levá-la daqui?

Draco e Gina olharam para Blaise no ato, no entanto Gina olhava confusa, já Draco queria fuzilar o moreno. Blaise gostava muito disso.

Gina ponderou por um tempo, mas logo respondeu.

- Eu preciso voltar – encarava o conteúdo da xícara que se mexia levemente – Adoraria carona. Obrigada. – disse por fim sorrindo.

Draco quase não conseguira conter a surpresa, Blaise convidá-la para ir a Londres tirando-a do convívio de Draco ele poderia esperar, mas não esperava que ela aceitasse, ainda mais de imediato.

- Ótimo.

Gina que sorria junto de Blaise, deixou seu sorriso morrer ao ver o olhar que Draco lhe dedicava, um misto de decepção com surpresa. No entanto ele rapidamente disfarçou e voltou ao seu olhar acinzentado frio de sempre.

- Blaise estará ocupado com Dan até o almoço, que tal cavalgarmos?

- Adoraria.

Gina sorriu ainda meio sem graça pelo olhar que o loiro lhe dedicara. Blaise levantou-se e sorriu de canto de lábio com toda a cena que presenciou. Aquele era dos melhores jogos que jogará com Draco, sabia bem disso, e faria de tudo para ter o desfecho que esperava.

xXx

- Temos umas duas horas – Draco comentou enquanto montava no cavalo.

Movimento repetido por Gina em outro cavalo.

- Tudo bem, da tempo – sorriu e iniciou a cavalgada.

Sendo seguida pelo loiro. Gina para em uma curva da estrada esperando por Draco. Que estava logo atrás dela.

- Você fica bem a cavalo.

- Não se trata disso não é? – Gina perguntou marota.

- Que tal: "Você monta bem"?

Ela riu descontraída e parou bem próxima ao cavalo de Draco.

- Tem toda razão.

Lançou-lhe um beijo no ar e voltou a cavalgar, desta vez mais rápida, correndo despreocupada. A fita que prendia o cabelo da ruiva soltou com o balançar do galope, seus cabelos antes contidos agora estavam livres. O que não passou despercebido pelo loiro que se deliciou com aquela cena que parecia representar o que ele mais prezava liberdade.

Eles cavalgaram pelos pastos abertos de Malfoy Hall. O local era imenso, parecia não ter fim, após cavalgar pelo que a ruiva deduziu ser uma meia hora pararam na copa de uma arvore a fim de recuperar o fôlego.

- Você é incansável – Draco imitou o gesto da ruiva descendo do cavalo – achei que não iria parar nunca.

Ela gargalhou pelo comentário do ruivo.

- Você é que é bem fraquinho – indicou com o polegar para baixo e cara de desdém – Não da nem para o começo.

- Se eu começar de verdade, você não agüenta.

O loiro comentou malicioso. A ruiva percebeu o tom empregado por ele e preferiu não comentar mais nada, apenas amarrou a rédea em um galho de árvore mais baixo.

- O local é muito bonito – comentou olhando em volta.

Draco percebera que a deixara encabulada, sorriu mais ainda. Amarrou suas rédeas também em um galho mais baixo enquanto observava à ruiva sentar chão e acomodar-se no tronco da árvore.

- Eu sei – sentou ao lado da ruiva, no entanto ao invés de acomodar-se no tronco da árvore, deitou no colo da ruiva – Costumava correr e cavalgar por tudo isso aqui – com a mão indicou todo o local – quando era uma criança.

Gina arqueou a sobracelha e cruzou os braços encarando o loiro que estava com a cabeça apoiada em suas coxas.

- Que foi? – Draco lançou seu olhar mais inocente como se não tivesse entendendo.

- Isso! – apontou para o rosto de Draco.

- Se chama rosto – passou a mão pelo próprio rosto – como chamam na América.

Ele sorriu em escárnio e ela estreitou os olhos.

- Não se trata disso – Draco fechou os olhos – o que esta fazendo apoiado em mim?

- O que você acha? – ele manteve os olhos fechados em uma expressão serena – Descansando, oras!

- Levanta!

- Você quer mesmo que eu levante – ele abriu os olhos e a olhou com malicia.

- Quero!

- Mas se eu levantar, não vou poder fazer isso – Draco começou a beijar a barriga da ruiva enquanto fazia carinho com uma das mãos.

- Draco... – ela descruzou os braços.

- Mas se você quer que eu levante – disse entre beijos enquanto trilhava um caminho de beijos e caricias pela barriga da ruiva levantando sua blusa e chegando próximo ao peito.

Ela fechou os olhos, sua respiração já estava descompassada. Ele igualou seu rosto ao da ruiva, ficando a centímetros dos lábios dela. Gina pode sentir a respiração de Draco em seu rosto, ela entre abiu os lábios não conseguindo conter o desejo de beijá-lo, Draco sorriu ao perceber que a ruiva estava vulnerável as suas caricias. Passou a mão pela nuca dela fazendo carícias e deliciou-se ao ver a ruiva suspirar de prazer. Roçou seus lábios aos dela, prestes a aprofundar o beijo.

- Eu levanto. – disse por fim, ficando de pé e deixando uma ruiva desconcertada sentada a árvore.

Ela olhou confusa para ele que estava de costas para ela sorrindo por ter conseguido despertar na ruiva a mesma surpresa que ela o causou na noite anterior.

Draco virou-se para ela com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios vendo-a ajeitar o cabelo nervosa.

- Por que precisa ir a Londres?

- Eu... – ela o olhou, surpresa com a pergunta – preciso fazer umas coisas urgentes.

- Urgentes... – Draco se aproximou e agachou frente à ruiva apoiando-se nas pernas dela – como vir a Malfoy Hall era urgente ontem?

Ela não esperava essa pergunta e ficou ainda mais confusa do que já estava.

- Eu... Eu preciso voltar – Gina procurava por palavras, mas estava confusa e olhar inquisidor de Draco sobre si não a ajudou a se concentrar.

Draco piscou os olhos e abaixou um pouco a cabeça. Passou a mão pelas bochechas da ruiva e depois parou no queixo. Voltou a encará-la.

- Por quê?

- Eu... – ela procurava desesperada algo a dizer em sua defesa.

- Você esta fugindo.

Draco concluiu levantando-se. Sabia que fugir não era propriamente o que ela estava fazendo, tinha algo a mais, mas não iria forçar nada agora. Deixá-la-ia tranqüila por enquanto. Só por enquanto, por que já sabia qual seria seu próximo passo, o que iria

Surpreender não só a ela, mas a Blaise, o novo integrante do jogo. Draco sorriu com o pensamento, o deixaria achar que ganhou.

- Acho que está na hora de irmos – olhou no relógio – já esta quase na hora do almoço e até voltarmos... Também tenho pequenos detalhes profissionais para resolver com Blaise.

- Erh... Tem razão – ela levantou ainda confusa sobre os acontecimentos dos últimos dez minutos.

- Vamos?

Draco entregou-a as rédeas do cavalo dela que ele desamarrara da árvore. Ele montou no cavalo e a viu montar também. Percebeu que ela estava avoada e subia no cavalo como algo automático, nem sequer prestava atenção no que fazia. Seu pensamento devia estar voltado à outra coisa, Draco riu já imaginando o que era.

xXx

* * *

_Pois eh meu povo, ai foi mais um capitulo. Esse Draco Malfoy já esta me irritando sabia? Ele é muito calculista ò.Ó Pobre Gina que tem que aturar (pergunta se eu queria estar no lugar dela. Queria? Obvio! \o/)_

_Mas as coisas estão começando a esquentar... E no próximo capítulo acho que já teremos o tão esperado encontro de Gina com Lorde Malfoy, o que será que vai acontecer? Será que finalmente saberemos o que tem na carta? (na verdade eu já sei, mas to tentando demonstrar solidariedade a vocês). E teremos o Blaise falando um pouco sobre o Draco, explicando um pouquinho sobre o Draquinho... mas então, e o Blaise enh? Qual será as intenções dele nessa situação toda? O que o Draco está planejando? ixii... Tem coisa para acontecer..._

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Nessa: **O filme é de 1988 (digo que é antigo porque pelo menos eu não era nem nascida). Mas vale a pena, o filme é muito bom, com Sharon Stone novinha xD A minha fic é bastante parecida, uso até bastante falas do filme, no entando, há umas pequenas grandes adaptações xD as vezes mudo as intenções das falas (até porque no começo é bastante parecido, mas conforme o filme vai passando o ator não combina tanto com o Draco, ou seja a fic tem bastante chances de ir se separando do roteiro do filme), apimento mais as coisas, crio cenas (como exemplo, a cena da árvore, no parque, o funcionário intregando a rosa a ela não existem no roteiro original), alongo elas. Como eu disse, muitas cenas eu crio, a atriz do filme também não aceita muito, sendo que acho que ela é menos altentica (por assim dizer) que a Gina. Espero que não tenha enrolado as coisas oO'

**Thaty: **Espero que você tenha visto xD Espero também que continue lendo a fic, comentando e principalmente gostando xD

_Agradecimentos especiais a _**Thaty** _que acreditou tanto nessa fic que adicionou aos favoritos. Espero continuar a altura._

_Acho que só né? Já falei demais tambem xD Cala te boca DanizinhaH!_

_Até o proximo capítulo, fiquem a vontade para dizer p que pensam sobre a fic. Aceito críticas sujestões e tudo o que quiserem dizer xD_

_Kissus!_


	5. Lucio Malfoy

Não me matem, sim? Sei que fiquei muito tempo sem postar. Mas em recompensa trago uma boa (e uma má também xD) notícia para vocês, leitores. Qual vocês querem primeiro? Vou contar pela ordem... A boa é que escrevi vários capítulos dessa fic (ao qual tenho me dedicado muito nas últimas semanas) e a má que to sem net, logo as postagens... Mas se vale de consolo farei o possível para postar. Nem que vá à casa de fulaninho com meu infalível mp4. xD

E como to sem net meu tempo aqui é curto. Então, peço mil desculpas para as pessoas que mandaram reviews. Mas não tenho como responder agora. Vou me esforçar para fazê-lo no próximo capítulo. Fiquem a vontade para deixar...

Não vou me prolongar muito que acho que vocês já esperaram demais.

**Paixões Proibidas**

**.**

_Por Danii Malfoy_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Cap. 5 –**Lucio Malfoy

.

.

_"Atiramos o passado ao abismo, mas não nos inclinamos para ver se está bem morto."__  
__( William Shakespeare )_

Já era fim de tarde. O sol poente conferia a Malfoy Hall um brilho dourado esplendido, Gina estava à porta da mansão e admirava tudo a sua volta. Parecia ter saído de um conto de fadas medieval.

Ela riu do próprio pensamento e balançou a cabeça para espantar-lhes. Desde quando ficará tão romântica? Por Deus, devia ser a presença de Draco.

Gina retesou as feições. Não sabia o que fazer, estava perdida, e Draco não estava ajudando em nada quanto a isso.

Precisava entregar uma carta misteriosa de sua mãe nas mãos de um homem misterioso do qual ela nunca ouviu sua mãe dizer em vida. No entanto, enquanto a oportunidade não surgia, ela ia se apaixonando pelo filho dele que era tão ou mais misterioso que o pai...

Apaixonada? Gina repugnou esse pensamento. Mas depois atribui a palavra ao desejo que sentia por ele, afinal ele a provocava, e devia ser sincera, ele era muito bonito. Era natural que houvesse desejo, mas nada mais que isso. Ela encerrou a questão.

- Gina, já está aqui?

Blaise saia de dentro da casa com um tom de voz animada, como se os negócios tivessem sido produtivos.

Aos olhos da ruiva parecia isso. Mas qualquer um que conhecesse a amizade de Draco e Blaise um pouquinho mais, saberia que Blaise irradiava alegria pela vitoria pessoal que teve sobre seu oponente. E que vitoria.

Draco vinha atrás com um olhar impassível. E Gina o encarou. O sorriso espontâneo que dedicava a Blaise sumiu quando olhou para Draco.

Ela esperava que ele dissesse algo que tentasse impedir que ela fosse. Ou pelo menos demonstrar que estava sendo contrariado, mas suas feições estavam amenas e distantes.

Gina o encarou procurando naquele poço que era os olhos azuis de Draco algo, o que quer que fosse que a quisesse ali.

Mas não tinha, e ela teve que se convencer disso. Não fazia diferença para ele se ela ficava ou não.

Ao perceber que o silencio se instalara no local e os olhares entre Gina e Draco carregavam uma alta tensão que era quase palpáveis, Blaise decidiu se pronunciar.

- Gina, meu amor. Temos que ir – ele a olhou com carinho e ouviu Draco bufar – Daqui a pouco as estradas estarão escuras e quero muito está próximo da civilização quando isso acontecer.

Ela sorriu.

- Vamos então, não há nada que eu tenha que fazer aqui. Tchau Draco. – acenou para o loiro tentando fazer o gesto parecer casual e despreocupado – Obrigada por tudo. – acrescentou displicente.

- Draco – Blaise falou espalhafatoso e foi em direção ao amigo abraçando-o e acrescentou bem baixinho para que só ele ouvisse – Sabe, essa conta muitos pontos para mim. Você perdeu amigão. – Blaise empregava um tom vitorioso e esperava que isso fosse o fim da picada para Draco.

- Meu interesse nela era outro. – Draco respondeu no mesmo tom de sussurro.

- E eu bem sei qual é. Acredite, é o que torna tudo mais interessante.

Blaise o soltou e viu a confusão instalar-se no rosto do loiro.

- O que quer dizer?

Ele sorriu malicioso e lançou-lhe um olhar carregado, como se aquilo fosse bem óbvio.

- Faz parte do seu crescimento Draco – ele desceu o lance de escada e foi em direção a Gina que olhava toda a cena confusa – Você tem que descobrir sozinho.

Deu um ultimo olhar para o amigo e lhe acenou. Passou o braço pela cintura da ruiva e juntos rumaram para o carro de Blaise onde Fordingbride estava com os fones de ouvido e parecia viajar com o que ouvia. Pareceu a Gina que ele ficou ali sentado o dia todo. Esse pensamento a assustou.

- Fordingbride, vamos que o caminho é longo meu amigo.

O mordomo pareceu acordar de um transe e assentiu ligando o carro enquanto Blaise e Gina acomodavam-se no banco de trás.

O carro começou a andar pelo caminho de terra e Gina deu uma ultima olhada para a porta da mansão onde Draco não estava mais. Suspirou e olhou para frente a tempo de ver o carro passando o portão e deslizar pela estrada asfaltada.

Antes de rumarem para Londres passaram na pequeno hotel onde a ruiva se hospedara e pegaram seus pertences. Já no caminho para Londres ela tomou coragem de perguntar o que a sua curiosidade vinha instigando.

- E então Senhor "Sombra", você e o Draco são amigos há muito tempo?

- "Sombra"? – não havia duvidas para Blaise, apenas um olhar divertido, já conhecia bem aquele apelido – eu e Draco nos conhecemos na faculdade e que época aquela... Nossos diplomas de segunda e aventuras de primeira! Costumava passar o verão Em Malfoy Hall.

Gina sorriu tentando imaginar ambos na faculdade.

- Logo se vê que não mudaram muito.

- Depende do seu ponto de vista, sabe? Naquela época não tinha isso aqui. – Blaise apontou para um tufo de cabelos grisalhos que começavam a surgir em sua cabeça.

Ambos gargalharam.

- Bem, o meu amadurecimento não é só físico, hoje em dia dirijo varias empresas e sociedades que herdei do meu pai.

- Draco não?

Ele riu.

- Não que ele não tenha competência, e eu bem sei que tem, mas não é bem o mundo de Draco?

- Como assim? – a ruiva parecia confusa.

- Quando você nasce em uma família tão tradicional quanto a de Draco é natural que você siga os passos do seu pai, que seguiu o do pai dele, que foi seguindo assim... – ele colocava uma mão sobre a outra como se evidenciasse o fato – Mas quando temos um descendente como Draco a linhagem fica ameaçada.

- Um "boa vida"?

Ele gargalhou com o pergunta da ruiva.

- Não que ele não seja, mas não se trata **só** disso. O Draco é, por natureza, alguém livre e autentico. Ele não está pronto para andar por ai engravatado cumprindo uma agenda que não acaba nunca.

- Isso me parece alguém que não quer fazer porque sabe que alguém o fará.

- Pode até ser... Talvez Draco precise de um estimulo de realidade...

- Como assim? – ela o encarou confusa.

- O amor minha cara, muda toda a existência de um ser. E no momento Draco só sente amor por si mesmo. Mas creio que isso está para mudar... – a voz de Blaise saia profunda e distante, seu olhar estava vidrado a frente.

- Mudar... – ela repetiu incerta tentando entender o que ele queria dizer com isso – Você acha que ele está amando? – ela sorriu triunfante, como se tivesse matado a charada e olhou para Blaise que ainda olhava para frente.

Um sorriso passou pelos lábios do moreno que encarou a ruiva, causando até um sobressalto nela por mudança tão repentina.

- Você não?

Ela não entendeu a pergunta, como ele esperava que ela soubesse? Mal conhecia o loiro...

A ruiva desviou o rosto e fixou os olhos na estrada. Ficou um tempo em silencio tentando entender o que Blaise quis dizer. Até que, como um raio, veio o pensamento do que ela fora fazer ali. Com toda aquela conversa havia esquecido totalmente.

- E o pai de Draco? – ela tentou empregar um tom casual, mas continuava a olhar para as montanhas ao lado da estrada.

- Como? – ele não esperava a pergunta e olhou para a ruiva, não entendia o porquê daquela pergunta.

- Ele... Ele... Hum, não se incomoda com a omissão do filho?

- A família Malfoy é uma família de muita classe, Lucio Malfoy é um Lord, logo... Como todo o pai normal já perdeu a metade dos cabelos e pretende arrancar o resto até o final da vida pelo seu único filho.

Ela gargalhou.

- Imagino que sim...

- Lucio esperava que Draco já tivesse assumido os negócios da família. Mas de um certo modo creio que ele prefira assim. Dedica-se tanto ao trabalho que não deve saber fazer outra coisa.

- Ele é um homem muito ocupado?

- Bastante, particularmente eu acho que mais do que deveria. Lucio não sai de seu escritório em Half Moon Square.

A conversa fluía sem problemas. Blaise era espontâneo e divertido. Mal perceberá quando chegaram a Londres.

- Venha Gina, minha casa é por aqui.

A ruiva olhou para os lados, atônita não esperava que chegassem tão rápido e nem que fosse está tão escuro. Consultou o relógio de pulso, os ponteiros marcavam seis e meia.

- Acho melhor eu procurar um hotel, não acho que seja conveniente...

- Não seja boba Gina, durma aqui, amanha você procura um hotel. Você está na Europa, essas coisas são comuns.

Antes de sair do carro a ruiva avaliou as feições do moreno longamente. Ela tentava entender o que, exatamente, ele queria dizer com "coisas comuns".

- O que você quer dizer? – olhou-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Acredite Gina, agarrar mulheres que convido a passar a noite na minha casa como visita não é bem o que eu faço. – estendeu a mão para a ruiva que aceitou meio receosa - Não farei nada que você não queira. – acrescentou olhando-a de cima a baixo.

Ela já havia saído do carro, mas tentou puxar sua mão ao ouvir o comentário de Blaise.

- Relaxa, era só brincadeira. Se eu fosse fazer algo demais Draco jamais teria deixado você vir comigo.

- E como posso confiar em você?

- Minha cara, se fossemos esse tipo de homem, Draco teria o feito pessoalmente e não teria me entregue tal jóia.

Ela corou com o que o moreno disse. E ainda mais com a forma espontânea que ele dizia.

- Bem, está certo então...

Ele a conduziu até um píer. À medida que avançavam os passos da ruiva ficavam mais incertos e tensos.

- Erh... Onde mesmo estamos indo? – sua voz estava falha. Era audível sua aflição.

- A minha casa. – Blaise parecia alheio a confusão que transpassava a mente da ruiva.

- O-onde exatamente ela fica mesmo?

- Ali – ele apontou para a direção do mar.

Os passos da ruiva travaram bruscamente fazendo Blaise parar.

Ela olhou na direção que ele apontava, havia um pequeno porto de madeira com um iate atracado ao final.

- O que houve? – ele a encarou com seus olhos azuis.

- Você mora em um barco?

- Na maior parte do tempo, sim.

- Isso é considerado residência fixa?

- Não exatamente, para isso tenho um apartamento aqui em frente. Mas a graça está em não ser fixo, minha cara.

- Hum... entendi. Parece legal. – ela tentou soar despreocupada.

- É sim, retirando as marolas.

Eles voltaram a caminhar e fizeram todo o caminho do pequeno porto de madeira. Ao final havia uma pequena ponte que ligava o iate ao porto.

Era bonito, o branco do seu casco reluzia de tão bem polido que era. Ambos entraram e ela pode vislumbrar o interior do barco. A decoração era simples, até porque, imaginava a ruiva, que o balanço do mar não permitia algo mais trabalhado. Eles estavam em uma pequena sala onde dava acesso a uma cozinha e ao lado um banheiro.

Do outro lado da sala havia uma pequena escada.

- Venha. – Blaise a conduziu escada a cima.

Em cima havia um cubículo onde havia três portas.

- Banheiro – indicou a que ficava na lateral da escada, onde a ruiva deduzia ser exatamente em cima do banheiro de baixo – quartos – apontou o indicador e o médio, para as duas portas a frente – é quase uma mansão.

- Tendo em vista que é um barco... Hum, acho que sim.

- O seu é esse mocinha – apontou a porta que era bem em frente à escada – qualquer coisa grite que eu irei de imediato ao seu socorro – caminhou frente à outra porta – e caso tenha medo do escuro, farei o esforço de dormir agarradinho com você.

- Você é um amor Blaise. – Gina sorria para ele com ar de deboche.

- Bem, o banheiro, é esse aqui como disse, sinta-se a vontade para usá-lo.

Ele abriu a porta do quarto e entrou. Ela ainda ficou um tempo encarando o espaço vazio que antes Blaise ocupava. Se perguntava o que fazia ali. Só podia estar maluca em aceitar aquela situação.

Ela entrou no quarto que havia uma cama de solteiro, um armário embutido e uma mesa presa a parede.

Deitou na cama exausta e pensou sobre o que lhe acontecera desde que chegará a Londres. Nem parecia a mesma Virginia Weasley que administrava um pequeno rancho nos Estados Unidos. Tinha uma vida previsível e pacata. Mas desde que sua mãe morrerá e lhe deixará aquela estranha missão que tudo parecia ter se embolado em sua vida. Tudo parecia tão confuso e incerto...

A ruiva sentiu um aperto no coração. Parecia sentir que aquilo não acabaria bem, que algo de muito ruim estava para acontecer. Olhou para mesa onde estava sua bolsa e a carta de sua mãe.

Teve um impulso quase incontrolável de abrir aquela carta. Segurou-se, não deveria. Mas sabia que, mesmo nunca tendo ouvido falar de Lord Malfoy, aquela carta continha algo que com certeza mudaria sua vida.

Só não sabia o que. E esperava que não fosse tão ruim.

Com os pensamentos em torno disso a ruiva adormeceu. Parecia que só agora percebeu o quanto estava exausta e o quanto o dia fora longo.

_**- o –**_

Estava frente a uma imponente construção de vidros verde e mármores cinzento. Olhou até o alto do prédio, impressionada. Parecia uma criança que nunca virá um prédio com mais de dez andares.

Tratou de ajeitar-se. Passou a mão pelo cabelo nervosa. Encarou a porta de vidro verde do outro lado da rua, a sua frente. Respirou fundo, pressionando a carta que tinha em mãos lembrando-se das palavras de sua mãe. _"Minha querida filha, um último pedido. Tente entregar está carta para mim"._

A ruiva encheu-se de coragem e atravessou à pequena rua frente ao edifício. Entrou na recepção que era toda feita em mármore com detalhes em pisos verde e preto. Gina caminhou até o balcão da recepção onde uma mulher de nariz grande e boca espremida a olhou de cima a baixo.

- Empresas Malfoy, o que deseja?

A ruiva parou frente ao balcão e apoiou os braços nele. A recepcionista olhou o gesto da ruiva com certo desprezo.

- Quero falar com Lucio Malfoy.

Ela olhou longamente para a ruiva.

- Tem hora marcada?

- Não.

Gina a viu tentar segurar uma gargalhada mal contida. Pegou uma lixa de unha e olhou para a sua companheira no outro guichê.

- Quer ver Lucio Malfoy sem hora marcada Betty. O que faço com isso? – a companheira sorriu cúmplice e a paciência curta de Gina já estava se esgotando – O que quer com ele querida?

- Se eu tivesse que falar com você não procuraria por ele _querida._ – a voz de Gina quase cuspia veneno. A recepcionista a olhou surpresa.

Estava prestes a responder a altura. Mas respirou fundo e reformulou sua fala.

- Queridinha, Lucio Malfoy é dono de tudo isso aqui - - ela rodopiou o dedo para da ênfase ao que dizia – um homem muito ocupado – começou a lixar as unhas como se aquilo fosse mais importante que olhar para a ruiva – não se pode chegar aqui de uma hora para outra e querer falar com ele. Tem que marcar hora.

- Mas eu só preciso de um minuto.

Ela gargalhou.

- É o que todos dizem. Curioso, não?

Gina estava prestes a perder a paciência com aquela atendente, mas precisava se controlar, não deveria perder a cabeça.

Decidiu que ela nada poderia ajudar. Virou-se e pensava no que faria. Estava reclinada a ir embora quando ouviu vozes sobressaltadas descendo a escada de piso verde com corrimão prata que, Gina reparou, era o corpo de uma cobra e a cabeça era o entalhe final do corrimão.

- Você não pode vender assim. Precisa do meu consentimento. – a mulher que falava tinha um tom arrogante e estufava o peito como que para ressaltar sua importância.

- Seu consentimento é irrelevante. Preciso apenas que assine. – um homem descia ao seu lado. Sua voz soava fria e profunda.

A mulher parou a ponta do corrimão e o olhou com ódio.

- Quando me dará a importância que mereço?

Ele parou nos dois últimos degraus e a olhou de cima com ar superior.

- Quando você o merecer.

A ruiva olhou o homem que falava. Suas feições eram estranhamente familiares a ela. A julgar pelo modo que todos olhavam a cena seu coração disparou com a possível sorte que estava tendo.

A mulher bufou irritada.

- Por tudo que fiz por você, é muito mais que merecido. – virou-se – Não terá a minha assinatura Lucio, escreva isso. – e saiu batendo o salto firme no chão.

Ele suspirou e desceu os dois degraus. Parecia cansado e as rugas encobriam suas feições. Ainda sim seus cabelos loiros aguado não negava a ela quem ele era.

- Lord Malfoy? – ela pronunciou incerta, estava receosa que ele a tratasse da forma que tratou aquela mulher a pouco.

Ele virou para ela e a olhava esperando que falasse.

- Tenho uma carta para você.

- Carta? – ele estranhou, em geral a correspondência era deixada em sua mesa.

- Sim. Erh... desculpe, sou Virginia Weasley, vim dos Esta...

- Weasley? – a cor sumiu do seu rosto e a surpresa era evidente em seus olhos.

- Sim. – ela assentiu distraída – Vim lhe trazer esta carta. – ela estendeu a mão para ele mostrando um envelope.

Lucio ao olhar a letra e a assinatura no envelope ficou atônito.

- Você disse "Weasley"?

- Sim, talvez você tenha conhecido minha mãe. Molly Weasley.

- Nunca ouvi falar. – sua voz continha pânico, nem mesmo parecia o homem decidido de segundos atrás.

Sua afirmativa não convencera à ruiva. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha o olhando curiosa.

- Tem certeza? É bem estranho que não a conheça, ela lhe escreveu uma antes de morrer.

- Molly morreu? – ele estava chocado com a descoberta.

- Você a conheceu! – constatou após ouvi-lo dizer o nome da mãe. – O último pedido dela foi que recebesse esta carta.

- Você se enganou, nunca ouvi falar.

- Impossível, a carta esta claramente endereçada a você!

Porém Lucius Malfoy nem mesmo deu-se o trabalho de ouvi-la, virou-se e foi embora. Ela ficou ali, pasma com o que acabara de acontecer, vendo-o partir. Sua curiosidade em abrir aquela carta nunca fora tão grande como agora.

O que, de tão importante havia naquela carta? E por que Lucio não quis Lê-la? Por que fingiu não conhecer sua mãe, quando ficou bem claro que se conheciam?

Mil perguntas explodia na cabeça de Gina. E parecia haver somente uma forma de saná-las e estava bem na sua mão. Mas não era para ela. Era para Lord Lucio Malfoy. Sendo aquela a única forma Gina não viu outra opção. Ele leria aquela carta. Ela prometeu isso a si mesma.

Saiu das empresas Malfoy com a cabeça fervilhando. Seus pensamento viam em disparada. Não sabia o que pensar, nem mesmo o que fazer. Somente sabia que deveria ser feito.

xXx

_Espero que tenham gostado! Até o próximo capítulo que não irá demorar tanto, pois já está feito._

_Kissus!_


	6. Almoço a três

_**Paixões Proibidas**_

**.**

**.**

_Por Danii Malfoy_

_._

**Cap. 6**** - Almoço a três**

.

"_Um é pouco, dois é bom e três é demais" (Dito popular)_

_._

Era dez da manha quando Gina saiu das Empresas Malfoy. A ruiva decidiu-se por voltar para o barco de Blaise e tomar um banho para esfriar a cabeça.

Ao chegar ao barco deparou-se com um _boquê_de flores sobre a mesa.

- O que é isso Fordingbride? – a ruiva perguntou para o mordomo que passava para a cozinha com algumas sacolas.

- Chegou agora pouco para você senhorita.

A ruiva que subia as escadas, despreocupada estancou no mesmo momento.

- Para mim?! – ela perguntou chocada. Avaliando a improbabilidade daquela situação.

- Sim senhorita. Tem até um cartão com seu nome.

A ruiva desceu as escadas que subira de um pulo só. Agachou-se ao lado da mesa e pegou o envelope que estava jogado no meio das flores com seu nome.

"_Espero que tenha resolvido seus "negócios urgentes" e tenha tempo para uma conversa com um cavalheiro inglês. Estou esperando sua resposta. Draco Malfoy"._

A ruiva sorriu com a ironia do loiro. Ela justificou a alegria que sentia por ter em Draco um vinculo com Lucio Malfoy. Não era nada mais que isso.

- Fordingbride, você tem o numero do Draco?

- Imaginei que fosse me pedir isso. Está ao lado do telefone em cima do sofá. – respondeu da cozinha.

Gina correu os olhos pelo estofado e viu um pequeno aparelho preto com um papelzinho ao lado.

Ela pegou e discou o numero que continha nele. À medida que chamava seu coração dava saltos. Imaginou que fosse cuspir o coração quando Draco atendesse.

Ouviu o telefone ser tirado do gancho. Antes que falassem ela se adiantou.

- D-draco? – sua voz saiu tremida, carregada de emoção.

_- Gina? – Ela teve certeza que ele estava dando um de seus sorrisinhos de escárnio._

- Obrigada pelas flores. São lindas. Foi uma surpresa maravilhosa!

_- Imaginei que não esperasse isso de um aristocrata, presunçoso e arrogante._

Ela gargalhou e Draco se sentiu um idiota por estar admirando-a e imaginando como ela estaria do outro lado da linha.

- Eu falei mesmo isso tudo? Já nem me lembrava...

_- Me chamou de brutamonte também. – fingiu uma voz de ofendido._

- Em minha defesa devo dizer que você não foi um amor de pessoa.

- _Lembro-me que te abracei._

A ruiva corou ao lembra-se do momento em que se conheceram e estiveram tão próximas. Ela ficou encabulada, abria e fechava a boca varias vezes procurando o que dizer.

- Como sabia que estaria aqui? – ela tentou mudar de assunto e esquecer as cenas que viam na sua mente.

_- Há poucas coisas que eu não saiba ou não possa descobrir em Londres._

- Melhor eu vigiar meus passos então.

_- Gina... Está livre amanha? – Draco perguntou sem rodeios._

A ruiva engoliu a seco. Tirou o fone do ouvido por um segundo e fechou os olhos. Sentiu se estômago apertar e seus batimentos cardíacos acelerarem mais do que já estavam. O que era aquilo? Sentia-se uma adolescente apaixonada... Respirou fundo e tentou manter o foco da questão.

Decidiu-se por aceitar não por um capricho pessoal personificado naquele loiro gostoso do outro lado da linha. Atribui o fato a missão que tinha, apenas isso.

- S-sim. – ela tentou empregar um tom de casualidade a voz e disfarçar o nervosismo que sentia.

- Amanha irei ao escritório. Poderíamos nos ver à tarde... – sugeriu.

A ruiva lembrou-se do que Blaise falará sobre Draco e as empresas de seu pai. Imaginou que motivo o levaria até lá. Não poderia ser ela o motivo, e a empresa só um pretexto.

- Claro. Seria ótimo.

- Ótimo. Quando chegar a Londres amanha te telefono.

- Sim.

Surpreendeu-se ao constatar que ele desligara sem se despedir dela. Olhou para o telefone, irritada como se a culpa fosse dele. Mas ela bem sabia que não era.

Desligou o telefone e percebeu que todo o tempo Draco não estava interessado nela e sim no que ela fora fazer ali. A invasão a Malfoy Hall realmente ficara na cabeça dele.

Após pensar no assunto por um tempo levantou determinada. Aquilo era um jogo de interesses, se ele tinha interesse em descobrir o que ela fora fazer lá, muito mais ela tinha na ajuda que ele poderia oferecer.

Aparentemente era um jogo de interesse. Mas ambos não se davam ao trabalho de pensar em algo mais. Assim seria até que tudo ficasse óbvio demais e absolutamente inegável.

_**- o –**_

"_O último pedido dela foi que recebesse esta carta."_

Lucio Malfoy fumava seu famoso charuto "_n" _**(N/A:** O nome não fui eu que inventei, foi minha prima, mas não sei por que gostei e decidi por.) e estava parado frente à grande janela de seu escritório.

Encarava o parque a que a vista de sua empresa tinha acesso. Porém não realmente via o parque, seu olhar focalizava-se apenas em uma pequena construção na praça, um gradeado circular de gesso com pilastras que mantinham o teto em forma de cúpula **¹**. Seus pensamentos estavam distantes. Muito distantes... Perdidos em memórias do passado que o tempo não fora capaz de apagar e agora parecia mais vivo do que nunca com a chegada daquela carta.

"_Lucio, por favor. Eu te amo tanto."_

Chacoalhou a cabeça tentando esquecer-se daquelas memórias. Virou-se para seu escritório e voltou ao trabalho. Ocupava sua mente o máximo que podia com trabalho. Apenas para não se lembrar do que já o havia torturado por anos.

_**- o-**_

Draco encarava o mar a sua frente e tentava tomar coragem para fazer o que pretendia. Nem precisava pensar muito, Já se colocara em situações piores. Tinha apenas que manter seu porte de sempre com um descaramento mais natural possível.

Dessa vez aquilo parecia difícil. Mas era um jogo, e ele não iria perder. Sorriu maroto.

Andou pelo pequeno porto de madeira e pensou no que faria. Ao se aproximar de um iate branco reluzente ouviu as vozes em seu interior.

- Vocês fizeram mesmo isso? Mas como? Não é possível...

Ele ouviu uma gargalhada sobrepor-se a uma voz feminina um tanto esganiçada.

- E nem terminei a história ainda...

O loiro suspirou e entrou no recinto.

- Hoje o escritório estava impossível! Todos estavam em estado de choque...

O casal presente no local olhou a figura loira que surgira na sala, aturdidos. O olhar de Draco faiscava ao ver a proximidade do moreno a sua ruiva... Sua? Bem, atribui ao fato de tê-la conhecido primeiro.

Blaise e Gina pareciam incapazes de dizer algo. Ambos estavam de queixos caídos e extremamente surpresos.

O silencio parecia querer tomar a sala, no entanto Fordingbride que quase nunca falava se pronunciou surpreendendo a todos.

- Por que Senhor Draco? Aconteceu algo?

Draco, que não havia perdido o bom humor, respondeu alegre o mordomo.

- Eu trabalhei. É uma grande novidade. – somente o mordomo e ele riram.

Gina e Blaise ainda estavam pasmos.

- Desculpe o atraso. – ele disse aos dois.

- Não me lembro de tê-lo convidado Draco. – Blaise encontrara a voz e olhava o loiro inquisidor.

- Não? Mas aposto que era o que queria dizer. - sentou ao lado da ruiva e olhou o prato dela – Frango Blaise? Sabe que não gosto de frango...

- Sei bem. Mas quando não se convida a pessoa para o almoço não se preocupa com o que ela gosta ou desgosta.

- Você é um péssimo anfitrião – balançou a cabeça de um lado a outro fingindo decepção.

Gina olhava de um a outro, reparando cada movimento. Como se a qualquer momento eles fossem se atracar.

- Tomei a liberdade de preparar salmão para o senhor. – Fordingbride, que havia saído do recinto, voltou com um prato, talheres e uma taça na mão.

Todos o olharam surpreso. Nem mesmo Draco esperava isso. Blaise avaliou bem o mordomo, estava questionando se ele não havia combinado tudo com o loiro.

- Obrigado Fordingbride, sempre tão atencioso e prestativo. – ele ajudou o mordomo a por a louça sobre a mesa e admirou a bela posta de salmão a sua frente – Cuide bem dele Blaise. Não se encontra tão facilmente alguém tão competente como ele. – sorriu para o mordomo que saia da sala – Nossa! Mas este salmão parece delicioso.

- Parece mesmo. Fordingbride cozinha maravilhas. – a ruiva finalmente falara. Pretendia estabelecer a paz naquilo que parecia um campo de guerra pelos olhares fulminantes que o moreno lançava ao loiro.

Draco a encarou como se a tivesse vendo pela primeira vez. Estava linda. Os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto davam uma visibilidade minuciosa de seu rosto sorridente salpicado de sardas.

- Verdade. Olha que você nem provou a carne com molhe de açafrão. Não há melhor em todo o Reino Unido.

- Não fale isso próximo a ele. Vai ficar convencido e pedira logo um aumento de salário.

O moreno ao perceber que não havia jeito. Não havia como evitar aquela situação sem ser profundamente desagradável, decidiu entrar no clima da conversa.

- Então Gina, o que achou do barquinho dele? – Draco apontou com a mão que segurava o garfo para Blaise.

- Lindo! – ela respondeu animada.

- É um iate de luxo. – Blaise acrescentou mordaz a Draco que como se não bastasse tudo, ainda fazia pouco caso de seu barco.

- Parece até que anda fugido... – os olhos do loiro faiscavam de diversão. Provocar o moreno era essencial para ele.

- Pode parecer a você Draco. Mas é um modo de vida ao qual seu modo provinciano não se adaptaria. – ele sorriu para o loiro com desdém – Mas, para que não restem dúvidas – olhou galanteador para a ruiva – Hoje darei uma festa em minha casa. Considere-se intimada a ir Virginia Weasley. E Draco...

- Hum? – ele mastigava, mas fez gestos para que o moreno prosseguisse.

- **Dessa vez **você foi convidado. Pode aparecer se quiser.

- Uma festa de Blaise Zabini? Meu caro amigo? Não perderia por nada!

- Bem, Draco já deve ter companhia – ele dirigiu-se a ruiva.

- Na verdade não...

- E eu não. – Blaise o interrompeu antes que ele estragasse tudo – Você não fica com pena de mim? – ele fez um olhar triste e esperançoso para a ruiva.

A ruiva ficou encantada com o olhar do moreno, apesar de bem saber que companhias para ele não faltava.

- Bem... Não tenho o que vestir. – ela abaixara o olhar um tanto sem graça.

- Esse não é o problema minha cara, há um shopping atrás desse quarteirão de prédios. Tenho certeza que encontrará algo esplendido para vestir lá. Algo que se equipare a sua beleza.

A ruiva estava vermelha e continuava a encarar o prato e remexer na salada. Draco olhou de um para o outro. Blaise o encarou com um olhar triunfante.

No entanto Draco ainda não acabara. Ainda tinha mais uma grande jogada. E decidiu arriscá-la naquele momento.

- Tenho certeza que o Senhor Dalai Lama tem uma dúzia de companhias. Além do mais ele é o anfitrião. Estará muito ocupado recepcionado e atendendo a seus convidados.

- Na verdade... – o moreno começou.

- Você não quer ir comigo?

- Erh... – ela pensava no que diria. Draco percebendo a dúvida no semblante dela acrescentou com tom de casualidade.

- Soube que convenceu meu pai a ir à festa Blaise.

O moreno o olhou interrogativo. Não sabia bem onde Draco queria chegar com aquilo. No entanto Draco nem reparara. Procurava captar as reações da ruiva ao seu lado que parecia surpreendentemente mais interessada.

- Ninguém perde as minhas festas, caro Draco. – A voz dele estava carregada de orgulho.

- Tenho a certeza que sim. – ele sorriu para o amigo – Gina – olhou para ela galante – você irá comigo, sim?

- Claro. – sorriu.

Blaise mostrara total descontentamento com a situação. No entanto a ruiva nem mesmo parecia se importar com o fato.

Quando o olhar do loiro cruzou com o do moreno havia um divertido deboche nele. O moreno o olhava com profundo ódio.

- Blaise, você não acha que tem dias que nada da certo? – empregava um tom de casualidade na voz, mas sorria em escárnio para o amigo.

A ruiva olhou para Draco de estanque. Bem sabia que o loiro estava provocando o moreno. Pensou ter cometido uma injustiça ao aceitar o convite de Draco e não o de Blaise.

Mas era necessário. Apenas por isso.

Blaise começou a sorrir. O sorriso foi aumentando e surgiu uma gargalhada descontraída surpreendendo os outros dois que olhavam aturdidos a cena.

- Tem plena certeza disso – ele finalmente respondeu a pergunta do amigo ao conseguir controlar o riso – Mas como recompensa a dias que as coisas dão infinitamente certas – respirou fundo – e acho que hoje é um desses dias. – ele deliciou-se com o semblante de dúvida do loiro. – Boa sorte, Draco. – elevou a taça para um brinde.

- Saúde, meu caro amigo.

Draco correspondeu ao brinde. Mas pensava o que o moreno quis supor com isso. A ruiva olhava o loiro com certo rancor. Será que ele só a convidara para mostrar a Blaise que era capaz? Boba ela de ter aceitado o seu convite. Mas o que faria se precisava dele?

O almoço transcorrera normalmente com algumas alfinetas dos dois homens. Gina por sua vez procurava ficar neutra.

- Tenho que ir. – olhou no relógio. – ainda volto na empresa hoje. Foi um prazer almoçar com vocês. – ele sorriu irônico. – Te pego as oito Gina?

- Claro, mas não estarei aqui. Vou estar em um dos hotéis daqui em frente – Blaise a olhou surpreso. Seu olhar carregava um pouco de tristeza. Talvez decepção.

Ela procurou não se importar com isso.

- Qual deles? – o loiro já havia levantado e ajeitava o terno para partir.

- Há poucas coisas que você não saiba ou não possa descobrir em Londres Draco Malfoy. – sorriu travessa – procure!

Ele sorriu. Ela em si já era um desafio para ele. Mas seu modo de temperar, mas toda a situação o deixava cada vez mais instigado de querer mais.

- Você aprende rápido! Merece um bônus. Espere-o no seu hotel.

Sem dizer mais nada ele saiu e deixou a ruiva com um misto de curiosidade e medo sobre o que poderia ser esse bônus.

- Vamos tomar uma taça de champanhe lá fora antes que você deixe a minha humilde residência?

Ela sentiu-se com a consciência pesada por aceitar ir com o loiro e não com ele. Por isso decidiu aceitar o convite.

Sentaram-se do lado de fora do iate. Na parte traseira onde havia um grande puff bege rodeado de uma bancada de madeira. Sentou-se sobre o puff e o moreno ficara encostado em um das grades do iate. Ambos observavam Fordingbride servir as taças e retirar-se deixando o combo de gelo com a garrafa.

Ela tomou um gole de sua taça e começaram a conversar sobre banalidades. À medida que a conversa se alongava percebia que suas feições afogueavam, Já bebera três taças e ainda nem era noite.

O moreno parecia alheio ao seu pensamento. E já enchia seu copo novamente.

- Não, obrigada. – ela pôs a mão próxima ao copo em sinal de negação.

- Só mais um pouco minha cara. – ele continuou a despejar o liquido espumante em seu copo. – Mas um copo e estará me contando todos os seus segredos.

Ela deu uma gargalhada descontraída e um tanto alta. Típica reação de quem esta perdendo controle sobre os sentidos.

- Não há muito que dizer. Sou uma mulher normal.

- Toda mulher esconde seus segredos e encantos. Vejo que não está fora desse senso. – ele a olhava pela borda da taça profundamente.

Ela estava alegre demais para se sentir acuada por aquela demonstração.

- Não acha que contaríamos só com algumas doses de álcool né? Seria muito fácil.

- Verdade. Mas sempre há um pouco de persuasão no meio. – sorriu em escárnio.

- Bastante persuasão. – ela provocava.

- Hum... Por que veio a Londres? Desconfio ser um de seus segredos.

- Nada tão mirabolante quanto possa supor – ela remexia na borda da taça sobre a bancada. – vim para atender um último pedido de minha mãe. - Largou-se no puff e ficou admirando o céu azulado sobre si. – Não ache que seja algo surpreendente.

- É verdade. – ele estava absorto em seus pensamentos sobre sua recente descoberta. Sua mente maquinava a procura de explicações.

- Draco tem um apartamento aqui? – ela levantou o braço e fez um circulo com o dedo.

- Sim, naquele prédio ali. – ele apontou para uma construção que ficava frente ao iate.

- Oh! Perto... – o prédio estava bem próximo. Ao atravessar o porto era do outro lado da rua.

- É sim. – ele nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de olhar. Fazia pouco caso.

- É estranha a freqüência com que Draco aparece em nossas conversas. – ele bebeu um gole de seu champanhe – não importa que assunto converse, mais cedo ou mais tarde pararemos nele.

Ficara um tanto sem graça. No entanto decidiu dar continuidade a sua pesquisa de campo.

- O pai dele deve estar desapontado por Draco ser tão livre quanto diz.

- Sim está.

- Ele nunca teve filhos?

- Quem? Draco? – ele gargalhou como se acabasse de ouvir que vacas voassem – Draco jamais confiou em uma mulher o suficiente para isso. Ele espera uma mulher fria e calculista, como ele.

Enquanto Blaise tomava o champanhe ela analisa-lhe as feições.

- Draco é, no mínimo, uma pessoa curiosa.

- É sim. Mas devo lhe avisar, tome cuidado. – ele encarou o rosto da ruiva retesado de dúvida – Draco é como um pássaro, qualquer movimento em falso ele voa e não volta mais. Tenha cautela.

- Por que você está me dizendo isso?

- Julgo que você vá precisar.

Blaise terminou de beber o conteúdo da taça e a ruiva imitou o gesto.

- Obrigada, ainda que ache que não precise. – ela olhou no seu relógio de pulso – A conversa está muito agradável Blaise, mas tenho que ir. Vou procurar um hotel e depois um vestido. – sorriu besta do próprio comentário.

- Claro. – ele beijou-lhe a face – Até a noite Virginia.

- Até.

Ela sorriu e fez um leve aceno com a cabeça. Entrou na cabine para pegar suas coisas no quarto, no entanto já estavam no sofá guardadas e bem postas.

- Obrigado Fordingbride. – gritou sabendo que o mordomo estava em alguma parte do iate e a ouvira.

Antes de sair ela se despediu mais uma vez de Blaise e, logo após, rumou para o porto.

Blaise observava a cena atentamente. Quando viu a ruiva tomar distância suficiente chamou seu mordomo que atendeu prontamente.

- Ligue para o numero pessoal de Lucio. Diga-lhe que quero falar urgente.

Ele assentiu e se retirou para fazer-lhe o que foi pedido. O moreno encheu o copo de champanha mais uma vez e bebeu olhando para o mar perdido em seus pensamentos.

_xXx_

**¹ **Uma observaçãozinha básica aqui, não sei se todos perceberam ou só alguns, a praça que o Lucio estava olhando é a mesma que o Draco levou a Gina no capítulo três após saírem do restaurante. Alguém percebeu? ;x

_Agradeço a todos que leram. Infelizmente continuo sem tempo de responder as reviews detalhadamente. Peço mil desculpas por isso! _**Lydhyamsf **e **Helena Malfoy** _gostei muito da reviews de vocês e espero que continuem acompanhando a fic._

_Kissus!_


	7. Passado encara o presente

_Beeem, eu sei que demorei, mas como já expliquei no capitulo anterior, o que me falta é internet. (Sou uma excluida digitalmente T.T). Mas acho que essa situação (finalmente) se normalizará em março.A fic já esta bem adiantada no meu PC. Esse deve ser o capitlo que indica a metade da fic, e tenho mais quatro capitulos arquivados. Ou seja, estamos chegando ao fim! \o/ _

_Sem mais delongas, vamos a fic..._

* * *

_

**Paixões Proibidas**  
-

_Por Danii Malfoy_

-

**Cap. 7 **– **Passado encara o presente**

-

_"Coisas que eu sei eu adivinho sem ninguém ter me contado [...] Coisas que eu sei, o medo mora perto das idéias loucas"_

_(Danni Carlos)_

-

Ela chegará ao hotel e estava impaciente com a demora para separarem seu quarto.

- Senhor, eu já não fiz o pedido, por que a demora? – ela dedilhava o balcão nervosa.

- Sim senhorita, queira me desculpar. Mas em cinco minutos será providenciada a sua chave. Tivemos uma... anh... Pequena falha no sistema. – ele parecia nervoso e enxugava o rosto molhado de suor com uma flanela. Que na verdade deveria ser para limpar o balcão.

- Cinco minutos mesmo? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha desconfiada.

- Contados no relógio. – ele apontou para o relógio de parede atrás dele – então, de uma voltinha pelo saguão, olhe aquelas lojinhas ali – ele apontou para três lojas que ficavam na outra extremidade do saguão. – e em cinco minutos volte aqui. Acredite pontualidade inglesa.

- Tudo bem então.

Ela caminhou para as lojas e decidiu por entrar em uma que bomboniere.

O atendente suspirou de alívio. Assim que a viu tomar distância suficiente pegou o telefone e discou para um número.

- Alô.

- Sim?

- Liguei como pediu. Virginia Molly Weasley. Quarto 417.

- Ótimo!

E a pessoa do outro lado desligou.

- Espero que ganhe um aumento por isso... – o atende suspirou cansado.

A ruiva voltou satisfeita com a compra de uma caixa de bombons que vinha degustando pelo caminho e parou frente ao atendente mais bem humorada.

- E então?

- O sistema já voltou e aqui está a chave do seu quarto. – entregou-lhe a chave enquanto ajeitava o pequeno chapéu azul celeste com a outra.

Gina em um ato infantil limpou a mão na blusa e pegou a chave.

- Obrigada.

- Vai precisar de carregador Senhorita Weasley? – evitou transparecer o desprezo pelo ato de Gina.

- Não obrigada!

Ela sorriu abrindo mais um bombom.

Chegou ao quarto e despejou a bagagem em cima da cama junto à caixa de bombons. Deliciou-se com o cheiro fresco e limpo do recinto.

Decidiu-se por tomar um banho.

- o –

Ela saiu do banheiro cantando e dançando enrolada na toalha. Estava incrivelmente animada e não sabia exatamente por que. Terminou seu show caindo na cama com um sorriso besta.

No entanto ela sentiu algo embaixo de si. Levantou abrupta e observou com estranheza uma caixa branca com uma fita dourada envolta. Junto da embalagem havia um pequeno envelope preto. A ruiva abriu e dentro havia um bilhete.

A ruiva mal acreditava no que lia. Como cabia tanto ego em uma só pessoa?

"O vestido foi escolhido à altura da dama que o usará. Que deverá estar à altura de seu acompanhante aristocrata. Não agradeça, fiz por mim. Draco Malfoy."

A ruiva desfez o laço e destampou a caixa. Abriu o embrulho de papel seda e admirou o vestido que estava cuidadosamente posto no interior. Estava apenas um pouco amassado por ela ter caído sobre ele.

O vestido era azul escuro e parecia ser grosso e líquido, mas ao toque era leve e maleável. Tinha pontos mais escuros dando a impressão de estar molhado e amassado. Ele era tomara que caia e modelava os seios de modo a ressaltá-los. Havia um pequeno enfeite brilhoso abaixo do seio. Após o pendente o vestido ia ficando gradativamente mais volumoso e terminava no meio das coxas. Leve e confortável.

Olhou dentro da caixa e havia uma bolsa da cor do vestido, luvas e uma sandália azul e prata. A ruiva adorou o vestido. Perguntou-se se foi escolhido por ele.

Recolocou-o na caixa e fechou deixando-a em cima da cama. Deitou ao lado da caixa com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Draco Malfoy era incrível e sabia muito bem agradar uma mulher, em todos os aspectos. A ruiva gargalhou com o pensamento. A convivência com os ingleses estava povoando seus pensamentos de maneira indecente.

- o –

Draco engoliu a seco. Viu a descer as escadas do hotel. Seu mundo pareceu parar e tudo envolta ficar preto e branco. Apenas aquela mulher que sorria para ele tinha cor. A cor de seu vestido azul. A cor de sua pele alva. E finalmente, o vermelho intenso de seus cabelos.

Gina parou frente a ele sorridente e esperou algum comentário, que não veio. Um pouco desapontada ela se pronunciou então.

- Estou à altura de uma aristocrata Draco?

- Nem mesmo o rei da Inglaterra esta a sua altura. – ele engoliu a seco procurando se concentrar. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo em sinal evidente de nervoso.

- Imagino então que você não esteja nessa escala – ela sorriu.

Ele segurou seu queixo fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Como imaginei, o vestido realça o brilho de seus olhos. Está perfeita. – ele segurou sua mão e faz rodar olhando-a de cima a baixo.

- Obrigada – sorriu enquanto sentia o rosto esquentar - Terá que deixar que eu pague por ele. – ela o encarou séria.

- Não pode aceitar um presente?

- Pensei que fosse apenas para eu parecer uma companhia descente.

- Era só pra não se acostumar aos presentes.

- Que seja. Mas não posso aceitar. Mal o conheço.

- Não vou suborná-la por isso.

- Pensei que estivesse tentando me agradar para descobrir o por que da minha misteriosa vinda a Inglaterra.

- Também pensei que fosse...

A ruiva que sorria do próprio comentário extremamente direto parou abruptamente. O encarou não entendendo seu comentário. No entanto ele estava com o olhar perdido em um ponto qualquer atrás dela.

- Draco?

Ele pareceu acordar de seus devaneios e encarou Gina que o olhava preocupada.

- Não adianta reclamar. Já foi pago e não aceitarei seu dinheiro.

- Sendo assim... – ela deu de ombros – quem o escolheu?

Draco segurou a mão dela e começou a caminhar até a entrada do hotel onde seu carro o esperava.

- Alguém... – respondeu vago enquanto abriu a porta e indicou que ela entrasse, ela apenas encarou-o. – Não vou segurar a porta a noite toda Gina.

Ela cruzou os braços e fingiu observar as estrelas.

- O céu está tão lindo hoje, né?

- Virginia! – ele respirou fundo.

- Sim? – ela sorriu cínica pra ele.

- Fui eu que comprei. Esta bom?

- Obrigada! – ela beijou um lado da face de Draco e o abraçou.

Ele estava com uma colônia incrível. E era tão bom abraçá-lo, recostou a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço e ficou ali aspirando seu perfume. Ele enlaçou a sua cintura e ficou mexendo em seu cabelo. Ambos fecharam os olhos e ficaram ali por um tempo que eles não sabiam determinar quanto.

- Desculpe senhor. Seu pai acabou de ligar perguntando se você já estava chegando à festa.

Ambos pareceram acordar de um transe. Draco soltou-a e ela sentiu o frio da noite. Parecia desprotegida agora.

Ela entrou no carro enquanto esperou Draco terminar de conversar com o motorista para que fossem logo.

Ele entrou em silêncio e assim permaneceram até chegar a casa de Blaise. Ela não queria falar, estava irritada demais. E Draco parecia absorto em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Chegamos Senhor. – o motorista avisou.

Ele saiu do carro e segurou a mão da ruiva para que ela também saísse.

Ao sair o colo dela ficou exposto para Draco que só então reparara em um acessório que não entendeu como havia passado despercebido.

Ele a puxou e segurou o pequeno pendente que usava preso a uma corrente prata.

- O que é isso? – ele perguntou avaliando-o para ter certeza.

- Um pendente? – ela comentou o óbvio.

- Onde conseguiu? – ele parecia irritado prestes a puxá-lo do pescoço da ruiva.

- É da minha mãe. – ela puxou o cordão tirando-o da mão de Draco antes que ele a enforcasse.

- Claro que não!

- Como assim, "claro que não"? – ela perguntou com deboche e já um pouco irritada. Onde ele queria chegar com aquela conversa. – Era... Era muito especial pra ela. Sempre a vi com ele.

- É idêntico ao sinete da minha família! – Ele puxou-a pelo braço até frente ao carro e mostrou para ela a frente do mesmo.

Ela agachou e analisou um pequeno enfeito próximo ao capô do carro. Foi com assombro que ela percebeu que a cobra enrolada com a cabeça levantada e a boca aberta de olhar ameaçador era idêntica ao que usava no pescoço.

Ela pegou o pendente e colocou-o ao lado do enfeite. Tirando apenas o detalhe que o do carro era bem maior, de resto eram idênticos. A ruiva mal estava acreditando.

- M-mas é da minha mãe. – ela parecia confusa.

- Você tem certeza?

- Tenho sim! – ela levantou e o encarou – Não roubei da sua casa se é o que possa estar supondo.

- Nem mesmo cogitei essa hipótese. Está na minha família há anos. Mas a última mulher que usou foi a minha avó. Depois dela nunca mais foi visto.

- Mãe do seu pai? – ele estranhou a pergunta.

- Sim. Avó paterna.

Gina estava atônita. Seu cérebro trabalhava a mil. Diversas hipóteses passavam por sua cabeça. Para Draco ela parecia longe. Antes que perguntasse o que estava acontecendo. Blaise os interceptou.

- Draco! Virginia! – Blaise abraçou os dois – vamos, entrem! Não querem perder toda a festa não é? A comida está ótima.

- Ótimo, porque estou morrendo de fome! – Gina riu do próprio comentário tentando afastar do pensamento a última descoberta que fizera.

- Venha minha cara! – ele passou a mão pelos ombros dela e a encaminhou para dentro.

Ela olhou para trás e viu que Draco não os seguiam. Estava parado com as mãos no bolso da calça e encarava a frente do carro. Com certeza estava a formular hipóteses sobre o porque a ruiva tinha aquele pendente tão pessoal de sua família.

Gina suspirou. Nem mesmo ela sabia porque. Mas tinha a certeza que não descobriria sozinha. Talvez fosse melhor abrir o jogo com Draco. Decidiu que era o que faria assim que pudesse. Talvez os dois juntos conseguissem algo.

- o –

- Como cabe tanta comida em um corpo tão magro?

A ruiva assustou-se e quase deixará o prato que segurava cair. Draco chegou por trás dela e falou bem contra a seu pescoço fazendo seus pelos arrepiarem.

- Que susto!

Ela observou-o sentar-se ao seu lado no puff enquanto ela continuava a comer.

- Você não cansa? – Draco observava surpreso ela continuar a comer.

- Não. E além do mais... – bebeu o conteúdo de uma taça que trazia consigo - assim o champanha não sobe.

- Que pena. – le fingiu desapontamento. Ela sorriu.

- Você é muito convencido para dividir o crédito de me seduzir com um ou dois copos de champanha. Seu ego não suportaria isso.

- Tem razão. – aproximou-se lentamente.

Ela parou de sorrir e encarou os lábios de Draco que estavam cada vez mais próximos.

- Acho melhor eu ficar de pé enquanto ainda consigo. – ela levantou-se rindo.

- Chega de comer e beber então – ele levantou e retirou a taça e o prato das mãos dela.

Ela apenas o encarava risonha enquanto o via apoiar o louça em uma mesa. E logo após entregou-lhe a bolsa que ela havia deixado em cima do puff.

- O que vamos fazer agora?

- Que tal dançarmos?

Ele pegou-a pela mão e conduziu-a para o meio do salão onde alguns casais dançavam uma melodia lenta e romântica.

Draco passou a mão pela cintura da ruiva e a puxou, colando seu corpo ao dela. A ruiva, apesar de um pouco embaraçada, colocou a mão no ombro dele e deixou-se ser conduzida por ele.

A melodia da música os embalava. O balanço de ambos os corpos fazia a ruiva sentir-se flutuar. Esqueceu-se das pessoas envolta. Parecia ter ali somente os dois.

Ela apoiou a cabeça no peito de Draco e se sentiu protegida ali. Nem mesmo parecia existir perigo quando estava com ele. Sentia como se pisasse em nuvens.

Ela respirava no pescoço dele. O ar quente que saía de suas narinas arrepiavam-no. Lentamente ele começou a acariciar as costas dela. Subindo e descendo por toda a extensão do seu tronco. Eriçando todos os pelos do corpo dela.

Ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou. O hálito quente dele batia em seus rosto. Ambos se encaravam em um incrível magnetismo. Os dois se aproximavam mais e mais.

Gina remexeu a mão no ombro do loiro. Batendo com a bolsa em seu rosto quebrando todo o clímax.

Ela sorriu sem graça por sua total falta de tato. No entanto, Draco não perdeu a expectativa. Sorriu galante e em um passo hábil e de exímio dançarino inclinou-a.

A ruiva sentiu-se dobrar e ao virar o rosto estava encarando uma mesa.

- Ponha a bolsa ai. – o loiro indicou com a cabeça enquanto a encarava. Estava irresistível, vermelha ressaltando suas sardas, sorridente e encarava-o de baixo.

Ele queria muito beijá-la.

- Sim senhor. – Largou a bolsa sobre a mesa. E Draco rapidamente a pôs em pé novamente.

Ele pôs as duas mãos em sua cintura. E ela pôs as duas em seu rosto, acariciava-o pronta a tocar seus lábios, mas parecia sofrer uma guerra interior. Aproxima e depois recuava. Ele pôs uma mão em sua nunca, sob os cabelos vermelhos e ficou acariciando-a. Gina soltou um pequeno gemido de prazer com a carícia.

- Eu quero muito beijá-la ruiva – ela o ouviu sussurrar em seu pescoço e passar os lábios pela região acabando com toda a sanidade que ela ainda tinha.

- O que está esperando?

Ele a encarou. Segurou os cabelos de sua nuca. Enquanto a outra mão ainda estava em sua cintura. Ele aproximou seus lábios do dela. Roçava lentamente seus lábios ao dela. Gina estava prestes a explodir e ele nem ao menos havia a beijado ainda.

- o –

- Blaise! – Blaise acordou de seu transe. Estava distraindo observando os casais dançando. Um em especial, é verdade.

- Hãm? – ele encarou o homem que o chamava – Oh! Lúcio!

Ele cumprimentou um homem de longos cabelos loiros, quase brancos.

- Bonita festa – Blaise riu concordando com a cabeça – onde está Draco?

O moreno nem ao menos teve tempo de pensar. Ao ser indagado automaticamente voltou seus olhos para o espaço que ele olhava antes da chegada de Lúcio.

Lucio Malfoy seguiu seu olhar e viu Draco a dançar com aquela moça que fora no seu escritório mais cedo. Como podia aquilo estar acontecendo?

Pelo olhar de Lúcio que faiscava, Blaise afastou-se. Fingindo ir cumprimentar outros convidados.

Lucio observava o casal quase se beijando. Irritou-se profundamente. Não agüentaria ver aquela cena.

A passos largos aproximou-se do par que nem ao menos notara a sua aproximação.

- Draco!

O momento foi imediatamente quebrado. Com um balde de água fria os dois foram trazidos de volta a realidade. Gina estava profundamente aturdida, com todo aquela dança esquecerá totalmente do que fora fazer ali.

- Pai! Deixe-me te apresentar – ele sorria e não sentia o clima pesado entre o pai e a ruiva – Virginia Weasley. – ele afastou-se dela, apenas mantendo a mão em sua cintura.

Aproximou-se do pai conduzindo-a consigo.

Gina apenas olhava para Lucio ainda sem saber o que fazer. Não esperava que encontrasse-o naquela situação.

- Como conhece essa moça? – a voz de Lúcio era mordaz. Nem se importou com algumas pessoas envolta que pararam de dançar e observavam a cena atentamente. – Não sei que tipo de chantagem ela lhe fez. Mas livre-se dela!

- Chantagem? – Draco perguntou não entendendo nada.

Blaise que estava próximo ao pressentir o desentendimento aproximou-se.

- O que quer ela diga é mentira! – ele parecia nervoso e prestes a perder o controle. Tirou até mesmo a gravata borboleta de seu smoking. Algo que ele jamais faria em publico – é uma chantagista!

- O que disse? – Draco estava atordoado, olhava do pai para Gina sem entender nada. Lúcio estava cada vez mais nervoso e ela parecia em transe.

- Estive com ela hoje de manha. É uma chantagista!

- Lorde Malfoy, posso explicar... – Gina finalmente recuperara a voz e estava tensa.

- Vocês se conhecem? – Draco perguntou o que já estava óbvio aquela altura. No entanto ele queria entender como. - Conhece meu pai? – ele segurou a ruiva pelos braços. – Explique-se!

- Esta me machucando! – ela falou pausadamente tentando manter a calma.

- Fale de uma vez! – ele a segurou com certa violência.

- Esta me machucando! – ela tentou se soltar no entanto Draco não parecia disposto a isso.

Mas Blaise segurou seus braços. Ele olhou o amigo só agora vendo-o. O moreno fez sinal para que o amigo a soltasse e foi o que ele fez.

- Tire-a da minha frente Draco! – Lucio fechou os olhos e parecia se controlar para não gritar. – Agora! Falou entre dentes.

- Ouça, só quero entregar...

No entanto Lorde Malfoy já havia se virado e ido embora. Draco foi atrás dele, tentando alcançá-lo. Gina ficou parada estática. Blaise sentindo toda a tensão dela. Apesar de não saber o que acontecia, abraçou-a e fez sinal para que Fordingbride normalizasse a festa.

- Calma Virginia, vai ficar tudo bem. – ele afagava a cabeça dela, acalmando-a.

Gina estava com a cabeça enterrada no peito de Blaise e não percebeu que o loiro voltou tão nervoso quanto o pai saiu.

- Quem é você? – ele puxou o braço da ruiva fazendo-a encará-lo – O que quer aqui?

- Acalme-se Draco. – Blaise pôs-se ao lado de Gina.

- E você, o que sabe sobre isso? Está junto com ela? Também está chantageando meu pai? – ele estava fora de controle e suas palavras a feriram.

- Eu não chantageie ninguém!

- Ah é? Não é o que parece! O colar, como conseguiu? Foi com isso que chantageou meu pai? – ele cuspia as palavras e pouco se importava que estava quase gritando e todos em volta olhavam a cena.

- Eu não chantageei ninguém! – ela gritou soltando seu braço da mão de Draco e sentiu seus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas. – Por que não acredita mim? O que houve com você?

Ela pediu licença a Blaise e saiu do salão antes que começasse a chorar na frente de todos.

Lúcio Malfoy que estava no jardim viu-a sair da casa de Blaise e correr por todo o gramado. Viu Draco sair logo atrás. Parou na porta para ver onde a ruiva estava, antes que ele chegasse ao filho ele localizou-a correndo e viu-o correr seguindo-a.

Blaise apareceu na porta a tempo de ver os dois sumindo por entre as arvores ao final do jardim.

Ele respirou fundo e remexeu os cabelos. Viu Lucio parado a porta e aproximou-se dele que tinha o olhar perdido por onde o casal havia sumido.

- Que tal me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? - inclinou a cabeça para ele.

Ele olhou Blaise. Respirou fundo e voltou a encarar o gramado.

- Longa história Blaise, longa história...

xXx

_Agradeço a todos que mandaram reviews. Ainda estou sem tempos de responde-las. Me desculpe sim? Espero que continuem acompanhando a fic e perdoem esse meu momento atrapalhado._

_kissus!_


	8. Declarações

Ainda sem net! "/ Boas e más notícias. Boas que a net vem esse mês. Más é que estou em ano de formação. Totalmente sem tempo. xD~

Estamos nos aproximando da reta final, a fic vai ficar mais crucial a cada capítulo. Se alguém quer saber por que toda essa enrolação de sete capítulos, não perca uma virgula desse e dos que virão a seguir ;)

Sem delongas!

* * *

**_Paixões Proibidas_**

**_._**

**_Cap. 8 - Declarações_**

_Knife, __Cuts like a knife, __How will I ever heal? __I'm so deeply wounded_

_(Faca, __Corta como uma faca_, _Como eu vou me curar algum dia? __Estou tão profundamente ferido__)_

_Knife - Rockwell_

.

Quando não aguentava mais correr e suas pernas vacilavam a ruiva parou em uma árvore e se apoiou chorando e gritando de raiva. Tirou o sapato e o arremessou na árvore a frente.

- Foi tudo planejado?

Ela sentiu as mãos de Draco agarrarem seus braços, encarou-o. Seus olhos faiscavam de fúria, isso deu a Gina certo receio. Suas pernas tremeram, ela tentou dar um passo atrás. No entanto, sentiu seu corpo pressionado ao tronco da árvore.

- Não foi! – ela berrou – Eu ia te contar, mas... – sua voz que começara tão alto morrera no meio da garganta. Ela engoliu a seco procurando motivos de não ter esclarecido tudo a Draco antes.

- Mas o que Gina! Diga! – ele chacoalhou-a – Me prova que você não é uma chantagista barata.

A ruiva o encarou com ódio. Ela nunca havia dado motivos para que ele confiasse nela, é verdade. Mas ele não precisava acusá-la assim sem nem ao menos ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer.

- Quer saber? Eu não lhe devo explicação nenhuma! Pro inferno você e sua desconfiança. – tentou sair.

Mas Draco a empurrou abruptamente de encosto ao tronco da arvore prensando-a com seu corpo não dando chances para que ela escapasse.

- Chega de fugir ruiva!

- Me solta Malfoy! – ela rosnava as palavras. – eu não tenho nada a lhe explicar.

Ele sorriu sarcástico.

- Você ainda não entendeu? Só a deixo sair quando souber o que quer aqui.

- SOCORRO! – ela berrou.

- Grite o quanto quiser. Estamos tão afastados e a música está tão alta que ninguém vai ouvi-la.

A ruiva o olhou com raiva. E continuou a gritar.

- Não entende? Não adianta gritar.

- SOCORRO! – ela fingia não ouvi-lo.

Draco encarou aquela mulher a sua frente que continuava a gritar. Parecia que era apenas pelo prazer de irritá-lo. Ela estava ali presa entre ele e um tronco de árvore no meio de uma floresta e não perdia a pose. Tão petulante. Tão...

Draco não ordenou seus pensamentos. E por puro extinto juntou seus lábios ao da ruiva. Era algo que a muito ele queria fazer. E apesar de todos os acontecimentos dos últimos minutos não parecia haver momento mais oportuno.

O beijo era ardente e dominador. Ambos pareciam transmitir tudo o que sentiam no momento. Era avassalador e urgente, continha todo o desejo e luxúria que aqueles dois guardaram nos últimos dias.

Ao termino do beijo eles grudaram as testas e tentavam recuperar o ar. Ambos estavam ali, expostos um ao outro. Pareceu que naquele momento todas as máscaras padeciam.

- Por que ele falou em chantagem? – Draco perguntou baixinho, agora bem mais calmo.

Ela fechou os olhos. Respirou fundo e decidiu abrir o jogo.

- Eu precisava vê-lo.

- Por quê?

- Para entregar uma carta.

- Pedindo dinheiro? – seu tom era inquisidor. Aquele suspense todo o estava irritando novamente. – E eu era apenas o intermediário? – ele ignorou a dor que sentiu no peito.

- Acha mesmo que faria isso?

Ele não respondeu. Gina percebendo que ele não o faria fechou os olhos em decepção. Aproveitou que ele estava confuso em seus próprios pensamentos e se desfez da prisão. Parou de costas pra ele, tentando esconder o choro que voltara a seus olhos.

- Meu pai morreu quando eu ainda era muito nova. Desde aquele dia foi somente eu e minha mãe. Ela sempre foi importante pra mim. Depois da morte do meu pai ela se tornou tudo o que eu tinha. Criamos uma relação, um vínculo muito forte. Não há nada que ela não soubesse de mim. E julguei que soubesse tudo dela. No entanto há três anos, em seu leito de morte – a ruiva fechou os olhos lembrando-se do dia mais triste de sua vida – ela me pediu que entregasse uma carta ao seu pai. Pode imaginar o que eu senti? Jamais havia se quer ouvi o nome de sua família. No entanto ela nada mais acrescentou. E antes que pudesse pedir maiores explicações ela... Ela se foi... – o choro se intensificou e ela deu uma pequena pausa para se recompor – Apesar de tudo estou aqui para cumprir o último pedido dela. Sem nem ao menos saber por que.

O silêncio tomou conta dos dois. Apenas o choro dela era ouvido. E ela não tinha coragem de virar para encará-lo.

- Pensei que você poderia me ajudar a entregar a carta. – ela ouviu um gemido de Draco e não entendeu bem o porquê, mas ainda sim não ousou encará-lo. – Acredite no que quiser Draco. Isso é tudo que tenho a dizer.

Ela fungava tentando conter o choro que parecia não ter fim. Enxugou os olhos com a luva e tentou se acalmar.

Procurou pelos seus sapatos e quando finalmente os encontrou tentou erguer um pouco de dignidade para ir embora.

- Até onde – Gina, que já havia se conformado que Draco nada falaria, surpreendeu-se com a fala. – estava disposta a ir? – acrescentou após um curto período. Sua voz saia rouca e contida.

- Até onde o amor nos leva? – fungou.

- O seu te levou a pisar nos outros. – ela sentiu uma dor no coração. E constatou com horror que ele estava certo.

Respirou fundo e reuniu toda coragem que podia. Virou-se para encarar o loiro que havia apoiado o cotovelo na arvore e encarava o solo desolado. Nunca imaginou vê-lo assim, tão vulnerável... Parecia estar aos frangalhos.

- Draco... – ele a encarou e ela fraquejou. Seus olhos estavam extremamente azuis e... Molhados? – Eu errei sim. Mas não foi onde você imagina. Eu errei ao deixar que me conquistasse. Quando deixei que se aproximasse de mim por um falso pretexto. Pisei em mim mesma. De tudo que aconteceu e não estava em meus planos, sem sombra de dúvidas o pior foi ter me apaixonada por você.

Draco enrijeceu. Ela o encarou, ele parecia absorto demais em seus pensamentos. Seus olhos estavam vidrados e distantes.

- Desculpa. – vendo que ele nada dizia, nem ao menos se movia ela decidiu ir embora – Desculpa... – repetiu e calmamente virou-se e pôs a andar rumo ao que ela lembrou ser à saída daquela floresta.

Draco nem mesmo pareceu notar sua ausência. Ele estava chocado demais absorvendo os últimos acontecimentos.

Gina andou pelo gramado e saiu pela lateral. Não queria que ninguém a visse nesse estado.

Ela se sentia estranhamente calma. Talvez anestesia após tudo. A última declaração foi uma surpresa para ela. Não imaginava, mas ao ouvir tais palavras saindo de sua boca ela teve a certeza em seu íntimo que era a mais profunda verdade.

Andou pela rua e decidiu-se por pegar um taxi. Por sorte não demorou muito a conseguir um naquela noite que agora começava a esfriar.

Já a caminho do hotel sua mente foi clareando e ela começou a organizar os pensamentos. No final, ela estragara tudo. Lucio Malfoy não queria vê-la. Todos pensavam que ela era uma chantagista. A carta de sua mãe não fora entregue. E Draco a odiava e com toda a razão, constatou com profundo pesar.

Fechou os olhos e desejou que todo aquele pesadelo acabasse. Que quando os abrisse estivesse em seu rancho, com seus cavalos. No entanto ao abrir os olhos viu-se em um táxi andando pelas ruas de Londres.

E nesse momento uma pergunta a atingiu com toda a força. Golpeando todo seu intimo e dilacerando-a em dúvida: O que fazer?

- o –

Ele andava por entre as pessoas, mas seu pensamento estava longe. Encarou a fogueira à frente deixando que seus olhos se perdessem no crepitar das chamas. Ele parecia preso em lembranças, de outros tempos... Outra vida talvez?

_- Flash back –_

_- Um hidrante!_

_Ele ouviu alguém gritar enquanto via horrorizado todo um quarteirão ser consumido pelas chamas. Ao seu lado uma jovem parecia paralisada pela ferocidade das labaredas._

_- Molly! – chamou fazendo-a desviar os olhos da chama e encará-lo._

_Pegou a mão da jovem e a tirou dali. Levando-a para a direção oposta das chamas. Os dois correram por ruas escuras e desertas. Até que pararam frente a uma porta de madeira._

_Ele indicou para que ela entrasse e olhou mais uma vez as chamas que rasgavam a noite. Entrou e seguiu sua companheira que havia se apoiado a uma pilastra do local._

_Olhou em volta e viu algumas pessoas deitadas e outras sentadas conversando baixo e com olhares desconfiados. Ela sentou olhando para todos os lados. E ele seguiu seu movimento sentando ao seu lado. Um estrondo foi ouvido por todos. Ela estremeceu e aconchegou-se próximo ao seu companheiro._

_- Abrace-me Lúcio. Por favor. – ele viu o terror em seus olhos e prontamente atendeu seu pedido._

_- Sempre! Sempre estarei com você. Eu te amo!_

_Ele apertou o abraço enquanto juntos ouviam os repetidos barulhos de escombros caindo. Era a destruição. O preço da guerra. Ao qual todos eram obrigados a pagar._

_- Lúcio... – sua voz estava abafada pelo pesado casaco que usava e cobria-lhe o rosto – eu também te amo!_

_Ela o olhou com um meio sorriso. Que ele retribui com outro._

_- Tudo vai ficar bem. Eu prometo..._

_- Fim flash back –_

O barulho de fogos de artifício explodindo no céu o acordou de seus devaneios. Devia já estar caducando. Bufou irritado. Entrou na mansão a procura de Blaise.

Quando o avistou, puxou-o pelo braço nem mesmo pedindo licença ao grupo com quem ele conversava animadamente.

- Blaise, aquela moça... Quero que descubra tudo sobre ela. – disse sem rodeios.

- Não estou entendendo – Blaise o encarou – Virginia é minha convidada.

- Não interessa! Quero que descubra – ele o encarou longamente – Passe algum tempo com ela.

Blaise riu entendendo bem onde Lúcio queria chegar.

- Seria um prazer. – ele sorriu – Em circunstâncias normais – acrescentou fazendo o homem a sua frente o olhar com estranheza. – Ela é linda sabe...

- Já roubou mulheres dele antes! – Lúcio o interrompeu cortando sua ladainha.

- E ele roubou as minhas! – disse em sua defesa – É um jogo! Ninguém se machuca... Desta vez, não é um jogo para Draco.

O loiro riu em escárnio.

- Com certeza para ela é.

Blaise o encarou por longos segundos com uma seriedade pouco usual.

- Acho que está equivocado.

- Eu duvido muito. – balançou a cabeça em sinal de negativa. Debochando das insinuações românticas de Blaise.

- Espere e verá Lúcio! – ele sorriu misterioso – Vou fazer parte do que me pediu.

E saiu sem nada mais acrescentar.

**_- o –_**

Gina abriu a porta do quarto e jogou seus pertences no chão próximo a porta mesmo. Correu para cama e se jogou nela. Encolheu-se o máximo que pode e ficou encarando a parede.

Estava frustrada. Era agora somente dor e decepção. Mas disse a si mesma que não iria chorar mais. Não aguentava mais a sua auto-piedade.

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou encarando a parede. No entanto quando seus olhos estavam pesados e ela estava quase dormindo sentiu uma mão afagar seus cabelos.

Virou-se assustada prestes a gritar e bater em quem quer que fosse, porém o choque tomou conta de si. Uma onda elétrica passou por todo seu corpo.

Por que aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados a encaravam tão profundamente?

- Não me lembro de ter autorizado que subisse. – Ela afastou-se dele e sentou ao pé da cama ficando de costas para ele.

- Quando se é dono do hotel o recepcionista nem mesmo pergunta aonde você vai, acredita? – ela o ouviu rir e bufou insatisfeita.

- Eu não consigo me esconder de você? – Aquela situação a incomodava. Odiava sentir-se acuada.

- Não enquanto continuar se hospedando em meus hotéis. – respondeu sereno.

- É possível fazer o contrario? – perguntou irônica.

- Mas do que imagina – ele levantou aproximando-se das costas da ruiva e sentiu a tensão apoderar-se dela, preferiu parar a meio caminho – Mas o destino parece querer que nos encontremos.

- Não acredito em destino.

- Também não acreditava. – ele colocou as mãos no bolso e olhou pela janela.

O luar invadia e quarto e era a única iluminação do ambiente. Ele olhou para as costas da ruiva, a lua conferiu um brilho azulado a sua pele pálida. Parecia lhe dar uma aura triste. O que, com certeza lhe caia muito bem naquele momento, e Draco bem sabia que tinha uma parcela importante de culpa nisso.

Ela se remexeu e Draco despertou de seu transe. Percebeu que sua presença silenciosa a incomodava.

- Acho que eles se conheceram. – desconversou incapaz de dizer o que queria de verdade.

- Seu pai deu o colar para a minha mãe. – Gina acrescentou entendendo o que ele quis dizer.

- Não é o tipo de coisa que se dá assim.

- Acha que minha mãe pegou então? – ela levantou e o encarou. Seus olhos queimavam em fúria.

- Não sei o que achar... – Remexeu as mãos no bolso. Queria acreditar nela, mas não poderia mentir.

- E eu não sei o que faz aqui – ela cruzou os braços impaciente – Francamente, a última coisa que quero é discutir esse assunto com você há essa hora.

Encarou-a chocado vendo que ela o estava expulsando.

- Por favor. – ela abriu a porta e indicou o corredor pra ele – Me poupe de suas acusações. Se te incomoda tanto... – ela tirou o colar enquanto falava – Tome, fique, é seu por direito – estendeu a mão balançando o colar.

Draco olhou do objeto para ele e dela para objeto. Aproximou-se e fixou seus olhos no rosto de Gina.

Em um movimento rápido ele puxou a mão dela, fazendo-a se desequilibrar um pouco. Empurrou e fechou a porta encostando seu corpo ao dela, prendendo-a entre ele e a porta fechada.

Ela encarou-o atônita.

- Eu não quero o cordão. Eu quero você.

E beijou-a antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

_**- o –**_

Lúcio via o carro deslizar suavemente pela estrada asfaltada. Olhava para o lado observando a vegetação que passava. Uma luz o fez olhar pra frente. O farol de um carro vindo na direção contraria o atingiu.

_Luz..._

_- Flash back –_

_Um aglomerado de casais dançava pelo salão onde havia um palco improvisado. O palco estava decorado com bandeiras do Reino Unido, Estados Unidos e Canadá. No meio delas uma mulher cantava. E brilhava..._

**_Seguro nos meus braços de novo_**

**_Como eu esperei pelo momento em que_**

**_Você estivesse aqui comigo_**

**_Bem pertinho_**

_Ela cantava com toda a emoção. Seu coração batia incessantemente. Não estava nervosa, longe disso, mas podia sentir exatamente o que a letra da música passava. Sua voz, em perfeita harmonia com a melodia encantava a todos os casais apaixonados do salão. Em tempos de guerra, momentos como aqueles eram únicos e especiais. E ela sabia bem disso._

_**Seguro nos meus braços, de novo**_

_**O céu cinzento ficará azul**_

_**E o sol surgirá brilhando**_

_**Quando o mundo for livre**_

_A música ia ganhando mais vida conforme ela cantava. E ele não pode deixar de reparar no esplendor daquela bela mulher que trajava um vestido tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos. Estava hipnotizado pelo seu canto e beleza._

_- Quanto tempo vai ficar em Londres?_

_Ele olhou para a mulher que dançava consigo. Encarou-a por um tempo, assimilando a sua pergunta._

_- Alguns meses. Até obter outro posto._

_- Quer voltar para o combate? – ela retesou as feições._

_Ele limitou-se a concordar com a cabeça. Ela apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e ele voltou a encarar a jovem cantora._

_Ela cantava com a alma, ele sentia. E via todo o seu corpo balançar com a música. Tinha um sorriso fascinante, era linda..._

**_Haverá um fim_**

**_Para essas noites escuras e solitárias_**

**_E nós caminharemos de novo sob as estrelas_**

_Os olhos dela pousaram em si. Ele não desviou. Ambos se encaravam. E naquele momento ela cantava para ele. Somente para ele._

_**Nosso amor será mais que uma lembrança**_

_**E sob o luar eu o abraçarei com carinho**_

_**Seguro nos meus braços de novo**_

_- Quem é sua nova amiga? – falou para sua companheira de dança indicando a cantora que ainda o encarava._

_Ela olhou para trás apenas por habito._

_- Weasley... Molly Weasley. Vou apresentá-la mais tarde. – ela respondeu olhando de um para o outro tentando entender a pergunta._

_Ele concordou com a cabeça. E a rodou, logo após parando de frente a Molly novamente. Que vez ou outra sorria tímida em sua direção._

_**Eu vou abraçá-lo de novo**_

_**Seguro nos meus braços de novo**_

_- Fim Flash Back –_

_"Seguro nos meus braços de novo"._

Ele fechou os olhos. Ainda podia ouvi-la cantar. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, ele ainda a ouvia cantar. Ainda lembrava exatamente daquele dia, não só de sua voz. Mas como a conheceu...

_- Flash back –_

_- Saúde Narcisa! – Levantou seu copo brindando com a mulher que estava sentada a sua frente._

_- Por tempos melhores. – ela levantou seu copo brindando-o ao dele._

_Antes que encostasse sua taça aos lábios o olhar da jovem parou em um ponto atrás dele._

_- Aí vem ela – sorriu e ele olhou para trás vendo a jovem cantora vir em sua direção rindo e cumprimentando a todos que a parabenizavam pela canção – Não pergunte do marido... – ela colocou a mão sobre a de Lúcio e ele voltou seu olhar para ela desapontado – ela já chorou bastante._

_Antes que ele pudesse perguntar o que quer que fosse. Sentiu-a atrás de si._

_- Narcisa! Pensei que tinha voltado ao trabalho._

_Ele a viu passar por si e cumprimentar a morena a sua frente._

_Levantou e ela virou bem em frente a ele. Viu-a corar, um pouco constrangida pela proximidade._

_- Vou daqui a pouco – ela olhou para o relógio de pulso – Ah! Esse é Lúcio Malfoy. – apresentou-os vendo que já se encaravam – essa é a Sra. Weasley. Molly Weasley._

_Ela apertou sua mão e ele a puxou beijando seu rosto. Ela surpreendeu-se pelo ato. Narcisa levantou, como se isso pudesse evitar que se aproximassem mais._

_- Olá – ele disse – Como vai? – afastaram-se, no entanto se encaravam intensamente._

_- Fim Flash Back –_

Lúcio Malfoy fechou os olhos. O que ele levou tanto tempo para aprisionar, agora estava livre de novo. Uma torrente de lembranças vinha em sua mente de uma vez só. Isso o irritava.

**_- o –_**

Draco levantou-a. Ela entrelaçou as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Segurava seu rosto e o aproximava ainda mais. As mãos dele passeavam pelo corpo dela. Tocava em pontos sensíveis despertando-a.

O desejo entre ambos era crescente. Pareciam dois adolescentes afoitos. Ondas quentes fervilhavam por eles. Sentiam a pele arder de forma extremamente agradável.

Ele puxava levemente seus cabelos enquanto beija toda a extensão de seu pescoço, deixando marcas avermelhadas na pele alva de Gina.

- Draco... – ela arfou em seu ouvido e ele quase explodiu de excitação.

- Eu a quero Gina, desde que caiu em meus braços quando nos conhecemos. – ele falou correndo o dedo indicador pela curva do pescoço de Gina.

Ela sorriu, sentiu uma onda sobressaltar-se espinha abaixo.

- Pensei que não chegasse nem perto de uma das suas selecionadas.

Ele sorriu lembrando-se do que falou no dia em que se conheceram.

- Você não esquece uma – ela sorriu em concordância – Meu ego não me permitiria dizer que você excede as expectativas.

- Acho que você está falando demais sabia. – ela sorriu maliciosa – pensei que agisse mais.

Olhou-a incrédulo e logo sorriu para ela.

- Você é incrível Srta. Weasley.

E voltou a beijá-la ardentemente. Caminhou em direção a cama com ela em seus braços. Tirou-lhe o vestido suavemente e levantou-se um pouco para admirar a visão que tinha.

Seus cabelos estavam displicentemente jogados pela cama. Seu rosto estava vermelho e afogueado, os olhos brilhavam intensamente de puro deleite. Seu corpo era emoldurado pela luz do luar fazendo-a parecer uma estatua de mármore.

Por que aquela visão o fazia estremecer? Antes de Gina nada parecia ser tão bom e tão perfeito. Até mesmo um beijo era como alcançar o topo da sublime escala do prazer.

- Draco... – seu nome saia em uma brisa acalorada que não passava de um sussurro.

- Quer me enlouquecer ruiva? – ele olhava-a enquanto ela fazia biquinho.

- Só um pouquinho. – sorriu ao vê-lo desfazer-se de suas roupas.

Sorriu satisfeita. Lentamente ele tirou sua última peça de roupa enquanto alisava e beijava suas pernas no processo.

Ele queria prolongar aquele momento. No entanto o desejo de ambos não permitiram. Ele deitou sobre ela, e ali, apenas a luz do luar foi testemunha da união de dois corpos que pareciam encaixar-se perfeitamente.

Tão perfeitamente que parecia irreal. E talvez fosse mesmo. No entanto, eles não sabiam. Mas de fato o destino encarregar-se-ia de pregar-lhes uma peça.

_**- o –**_

Ele olhava pela janela fumando seu charuto. Observava a rua, algumas pessoas que andavam por ela. Um guarda fardado prendeu-lhe a atenção. Ele andava com postura e altivez. Assim como ele há anos atrás...

_- Flash Back –_

_Caminhava apressado pela praça. Olhava para os gramados procurando alguém suspeito. Um habito de guerra. Sorriu ao constatar o fato._

_Aproximou-se do centro da praça, onde havia a cúpula de pilastras brancas onde sempre costumava ir. Ao entrar, sorriu em satisfação ao constatar que ela o esperava ali._

_Viu-a levantar e aproximar-se dele sorrindo. Abraçou-o animado erguendo levemente do chão. Logo encostou seus lábios ao dela._

_- Você é louco! – afastou-se dele rindo._

_- Louco por você! – a abraçou mais apertado beijando-a novamente._

_- Fim do Flash Back –_

Chacoalhou a cabeça procurando afastar aqueles pensamentos. Precisava fazer algo urgentemente quanto àquela situação. Tinha de se livrar do fantasma de suas lembranças e fazer alguma coisa por seu filho, seu único filho. Draco... Parecia sucumbir ao mesmo mal que ele próprio sucumbira há anos atrás.

Apagou a luz e deitou-se tentando inutilmente dormir...

_**- o –**_

- Minha mãe nunca veio a Londres. – Gina falou enquanto se aconchegava no peito de Draco chegando mais próximo dele enlaçando sua cintura.

- Não que você saiba. – ele encarava o teto e pensava sobre tudo que acontecera em sua vida desde que aquela ruiva caiu em seus braços. Ele vivia em função disso.

- É, tem razão. – admitiu um tanto contrariada. Não gostava de pensar que sua mãe tinha segredos.

- Ela não conhecia ninguém em Londres?

- Hum... Tinha uma amiga antiga, Holly Cantrell na agenda dela. – bocejou.

- Podemos procurá-la amanha. Talvez ela seja o ponto de partida de nossas investigações. Podemos falar com meu pai, mas depois da cena de hoje não creio que ele esteja disposto a falar sobre o assunto. O que você acha Gina?

Ele sorriu ao ver que ela adormecera. Estava ressonando baixinho apoiada em seu braço. Era visível seu cansaço. Parecia que finalmente, depois de dias, ela descansava.

Ele ficou alguns minutos admirando seu rosto, tão sereno... Draco lembrou-se da declaração de Gina.

Aquilo o atingiu em cheio, ele precisou de alguns minutos para assimilar os fatos. Minutos ao qual Gina foi embora e ele não percebeu.

Mas ao olhar para os lados e não achá-la viu-se em desespero. Tentou imaginar aonde ela iria. Ficou desesperado ao cogitar a possibilidade dela ter sumido pra sempre de sua vida.

Não queria que ela fosse. Não antes de dizer o que sentia, pois naqueles minutos de procura desesperada ele percebeu o quanto gostava dela, o quanto a queria. Agora ele entendia exatamente o que sentia por ela, assustava-o.

- Eu também cometi o erro de me apaixonar por você ruiva. – sussurrou.

Queria fingir que não aconteceu, mas sabia que se o fizesse perderia Gina para sempre. E não imaginava como seria não estar com ela. Tudo parecia aos seus olhos perfeito demais, ela parecia perfeita demais. A mulher que sempre procurou. Encontrá-la assim, caída, literalmente, do céu parecia fácil demais.

Mal sabia Draco o quanto estava certo quanto a isso...

_xXx_

_É povo, a história tá esquentando cada vez mais. Altas emoções nesse capítulo, e no capítulo seguinte ta melhor ainda. Bem deixo uns pedacinhos pra vocês..._

"_- Ele virá aqui hoje. Vou segurá-lo o dia todo. O resto é com você. _

- Não gosto dessa idéia... – Blaise sorriu descrente ponderando os pós e contras."

...

"- Ela gostou de um homem casado?"

_..._

_"- Hum... Mas e o meu pai?_

- Bem, vou lhe contar..."

...

"- Poderia ser o John, Jack ou qualquer outro, ainda sim não lhe diz respeito. Eu saio com quem eu quero!

- Então é esse o tipo de mulher que você é? – sua voz era de uma tranqüilidade fingida. Estava fervilhando por dentro.

- É esse o tipo de mulher que você acha que eu sou? – ela sentou sobre as pernas em cima da cama o encarando irritada."

_Só isso povo! Acho que esse foi um dos capítulos (digo em relação ao nove) que mais gostei de escrever. Peço perdão pelos erros gramaticais e/ou de concordancia. Os erros de edição também devem (principalmente) serem ignorados. O ff não vai com a minha cara, não tem noção como ele distorce meus "itálicos", "**negritos**" e "_sublinhados_". Tá dificil pakas revisar e postar direitinho sem erro. Mas espero que gostem!_

_Agradeço as reviews! E espero que até a postagem do próximo capítulo eu possa respondê-las adequandamente. Até a próxima._

_Kissus!_


	9. Memórias

Genteee! Esse foi o capítulo que eu mais gostei de escrever! (até agpra) Espero que também gostem. ^^'

Algo que me ocorreu... Acredito que Molly e Lucio não seja um casal comum (nunca procurei) e o objetivo dessa fic nem é esse. Mas é necessário para dar o sentido certo a história, apesar de eu achar que eles não combinam.

Sem delongas...

* * *

**_Paixões Proibidas_**

**_._**

_Por Danii Malfoy_

**_Cap. 9 - Memórias_**

**_._**

_"Memórias, não são só memórias  
São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos"_

_(Memórias - Pitty)_

_._

Ele acordou ao sentir uma mão deslizar por seu tórax. Sorriu ao ver Gina sentada na cama acariciando-o. Lançou-lhe um olhar malicioso, entendeu exatamente o que ela queria.

- Você é uma espécie de ninfomaníaca? - ele sorriu levantando-se e beijando-a caindo por cima dela.

- Não mencionei esse detalhe? – Fingiu pensar na questão.

- Creio que não. – disse entre o beijo – deixou o melhor para o final.

- Não queria assustá-lo. Se bem que... – ela avaliou – um chute no Draco Junior deve ter causado maior impacto.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e a encarou.

- Junior?

- É só um modo carinhoso de chamar.

- Melhor pensar em outro apelido querida, esse fere profundamente meu orgulho masculino. – ela gargalhou.

- Ok machão. Depois pensamos em outro. Mas agora... – e virou-se pondo-se por cima dele. – vamos ver se ele é merecedor de um apelido melhor.

- Pensei que estivéssemos pulado essa etapa ontem.

- Draco... – ela se aproximou – cala a boca sim?

Antes que ele dissesse algo mais ela o beijou e ali mesmo se amaram novamente. Lentamente assim como o sol que começava a iluminar toda a Londres.

_**- o –**_

Blaise corria pelas ruas. Gostava de correr quando precisava pensar. E de fato precisava mesmo. Não sabia o que fazer. As palavras de Lúcio martelavam em sua cabeça.

Fora a reação dele ao ver Gina. Ao longo de toda a sua vida nunca vira, ou se quer imaginara, Lúcio perder o controle. Aliás, Lúcio era a personificação de controle. Sempre controlou a si mesmo, seu emprego, sua mulher, seu filho, empregados... Toda a sua vida. Nunca vira ele perder a classe em momento algum. Nem mesmo quando se exaltava com Draco ficava assim.

Tudo formava um grande nó na cabeça de Blaise. Mas ele sabia bem por onde começar a puxar. Por mais contrariado que se sentisse investigaria toda a vida de Gina. E passaria mais tempo com ela também. Queria entender qual era a relação dela com Lorde Malfoy.

Entrou em seu barco e pegou a toalha que estava sobre a janela do iate. Secou o rosto e pegou a garrafa d'água que Fordingbride deixara estrategicamente na mesa que ficava encostada na janela do lado de dentro.

Enquanto bebia, por força do hábito olhou para as sacadas dos prédios a volta. Não pode controlar engasgar com a água e molhar todo o seu casaco. Será que seus olhos o enganavam? Gina estava enrolada em um lençol e Draco a estava abraçando.

Pela hora e pelos trajes só podiam ter dormido juntos. Aquela era a prova viva do que ele vinha percebendo há algum tempo. Se mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu eles estavam ali abraçados... Era melhor agir rápido antes que causasse maiores dores. Se Lúcio estivesse certo, é claro.

- Fordingbride – chamou – Ligue para Cooper, é urgente. - Completou quando o mordomo apareceu.

Continuou a olhar o casal na sacada da janela. Pensava no que faria.

Viu Gina acenar para ele. Um tanto encabulado por ser pego os observando e tramando contra eles acenou e entrou na cabine de seu iate.

- Estranho Blaise quase se afogou bebendo água.

- Ele é estranho! – Draco beijava seu pescoço.

- A vista é linda. – olhou para todo o mar a sua frente.

- O melhor para nossos hospedes!

Ela sorriu. Ele parecia ter resposta pra tudo.

- O serviço de quarto é ótimo Senhor Malfoy. – ela virou pondo a mão em seus cabelos loiros bagunçados.

- Sou pessoalmente responsável pelo sucesso. – acariciou o rosto dela.

- Eu me referia ao café da manha que trouxeram há dez minutos.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas contrariado. Ela adorava fazer isso com ele. Empurrou-o e correu para dentro do apartamento.

Ele correu atrás dela e a viu para no meio do corredor que levava a porta do quarto.

- Sabe, esse lençol é muito grande pra uma pessoa só. – ela apoiou o lado direito do corpo e abriu o braço esquerdo.

Draco a abraçou e ela o envolveu com o lençol.

- Se o café fosse tão importante não estaríamos assim enrolados no mesmo lençol.

- Isso realmente te incomoda não é? – ele não respondeu e ela sorriu – Bobo! Cafés da manha vêm e vão, você é único. – ela deu alguns selinhos nele.

Ainda um pouco contrariado seu corpo começou a responder ao estímulo da proximidade dela.

- Tem sorte que o Draco Junior é bastante persuasivo.

- Temos um nome então? – ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Não necessariamente. É provisório.

Ambos riram e voltaram a se beijar.

_**- o –**_

- Sim, Lúcio. Ele está com ela agora. - Blaise estava deitado em uma espreguiçadeira em seu iate e olhava para o apartamento que vira Gina e Draco minutos antes.

_- Ele virá aqui hoje. Vou segurá-lo o dia todo. O resto é com você._

- Não gosto dessa idéia... – Blaise sorriu descrente ponderando os pós e contras.

Encarou o fone do telefone. Antes que completasse a frase Lúcio desligou. O problema de Lúcio era justamente o controle, ele se julgava capaz de controlar a todos. E era insuportável quando não conseguia.

Eram coisas que iam além da vontade dele. O moreno balançou a cabeça negativamente. Que situação!

_**- o –**_

Gina olhou no relógio de pulso. Eram quase duas da tarde. Draco havia saído fazia uns dez minutos. Tinha um compromisso com seu pai. Imaginava as atrocidades que Lúcio falaria para ele. Das quais Gina, sinceramente, não fazia idéia do por que. Suspirou cansada. Que loucura!

Agora que Draco foi embora ela pensava o quanto aquela situação parecia surreal. O pedido aparentemente simples de sua mãe levou-a para um ninho de cobras, no mais amplo sentido do termo. Todos que ela conheceu ali pareciam tão frios e calculistas.

E ela fora se apaixonar justamente pelo pior deles. Que idiota ela fora. Como se deixou levar por aquele par de olhos azuis acinzentados? Ela bem sabia onde isso ia acabar... Draco só a estava usando, satisfazendo um desejo momentâneo. E quando cansasse a descartaria. Esperava pelo menos ter entregado a carta de sua mãe.

Ouviu leves batidas na porta. Levantou a contra gosto imaginando ser a camareira ou algo do gênero. Ao abrir a porta deparou-se com um grande buquê de margaridas e rosas brancas ornamentados em uma cesta de lascas de madeira.

- Assim você vai me... – começou a dizer sorrindo.

- Advinha quem é? – a pessoas se escondia atrás do grande volume de flores.

Ela piscou algumas vezes tentando associar a voz que ouvira a um conhecido.

- Blaise... – constatou – quanta gentileza – pegou o buquê, um tanto constrangida pela confusão que fizera. Esperava que ele não houvesse percebido – A que devo tal gentileza? - abaixou o arranjo para que pudesse encará-lo.

- Um pequeno gesto para consolar uma dama que foi destratada na minha casa. - sorriu galante.

- Não precisava! – ela abaixou os olhos sem graça ao lembrar-se da festa na casa de Blaise – Obrigada.

- Está sozinha? Tem alguém ai com você? – ele olhava por cima da ruiva o quarto a procura de alguém. Isso há incomodou um pouco.

- Erh... Não. Quer entrar? – ela ofereceu.

Ele sorriu e entrou.

- Eu sinto muito mesmo. – parou no meio do quarto e a olhou enquanto fechava a porta – Procurei por você ontem depois... anh, do ocorrido.

Ele percebeu que a situação há constrangia um pouco. Mas era necessário falar sobre isso. Não queria que ela saísse com uma péssima impressão dele. Ainda mais pelo favor que prometeu a Lúcio. Gina caminhou até a escrivaninha e colocou as flores sobre a mesa.

- Sabe que ganhei mais flores uma semana em Londres do que toda a minha vida nos Estados Unidos? – comentou olhando as flores de Draco e Blaise que estavam sobre a mesa. - Os ingleses são mesmo nobres cavalheiros. - ela virou sorrindo. Estava claramente desconversando.

- Fico feliz em fazer jus ao título. – aproximou-se dela e estendeu uma bolsinha azul.

A ruiva estranhou. Demorou um tempo a assimilar que era sua. Só então percebeu que depois de toda a confusão do dia anterior, esquecera a bolsa com a carta de sua mãe.

- Oh! Minha bolsa! – ela pegou aliviada – obrigada.

- A carta para Lorde Malfoy está ai. – ele não conseguir evitar sorrir ao ver Gina enrijecer os ombros. – Garanto que Fordingbride guardou-a com devoção. – amenizou a tensão que tomou conta do ambiente.

- Não sei como agradecer – ela o encarou remexendo os cabelos. Estava desconcertada.

- Gina – ele colocou as mãos em seu ombro – eu quero ajudar.

- Talvez você possa... – o encarou com um olhar suplicante – Poderia me ajudar a encontrar Holly Cantrell?

- Holly Cantrell? – Blaise olhou para o chão, parecia pensar – sei que já ouvi esse nome.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio. Gina observava Blaise atentamente, ele parecia falar consigo mesmo.

- Já sei! – ele gritou assustando-a um pouco – Duquesa de Argyll.

- Hum? – ela o olhava interrogativa.

- Holly Cantrell... Holly Goodwin... Duquesa de Agryll. – ele fazia desenhos no ar como se ilustrasse o que dizia – Holly Cantrell é seu nome de solteira, após se casar com Jim Goodwin, Duque de Agryll tornou-se Duquesa de Agryll. Mas se me lembro seu marido morreu a muito tempo, por vezes ela usa seu nome de solteira – ele parecia satisfeito pelo seu raciocínio lógico – Grande dama da sociedade! - exclamou triunfante por fim.

- Anh... Claro... – ela fingia empolgação – Onde a encontramos? – perguntou sem rodeios.

- Minha cara... Em Agryll Hall obviamente. – ele sorriu sarcástico como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

- Imaginava – ela revirou os olhos – Nobres ingleses... Puff!

- Não me pareceu tão avessa a eles hoje de manha.

- Blaise! – ela repreendeu sem graça ao lembrar que estava com Draco quando o viu de manha.

- Uma duquesa agora... Você vai parar quando chegar à rainha?

- Vai me ajudar ou não vai? – ela cruzou os braços impaciente.

- Claro! – era melhor observar os paços dela, concluiu – Agryll Hall fica em Windsor. De barcos chegamos em minutos.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Não podíamos ir de carro como gente normal?

- Você não esta andando com gente normal. Está andando com Blaise Zabini.

- Ah sim! – ela concordou com a cabeça ironicamente como se isso explicasse tudo.

- Faremos um piquenique no rio.

- Menos Blaise. – pegou a carta dentro da pequena bolsa e colocou na outra bolsa que estava sobre a cadeira da escrivaninha – Vamos?

Ele concordou com a cabeça e os dois saíram do quarto. Rumaram para o iate de Blaise.

- Você vai ver como ele navega suave. Nem da pra sentir – ele dizia orgulhoso.

- Espero que rápido acima de tudo. – ela olhava a embarcação – Desculpe! – ela bateu em sua própria testa – Você me ajudando e eu reclamando.

- Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Fordingbride – chamou o velho mordomo – ligue a casa, vamos passear.

- Sim senhor – Fordingbride apareceu a porta da cabine assustando Gina e fazendo-a pensar se ele já não estava ali só esperando Blaise chamar – para onde vamos?

- Agryll House, próximo a Windsor.

- Sim senhor. – Fordingbride entrou na cabine e em poucos minutos Gina sentiu o barco deslizar suave pela água.

Blaise passou para o final do iate e ela o seguiu. Sentou-se no puff ficando bem à vontade.

Observou os cisnes que nadavam na água agitada por onde o iate acabara de passar. Olhou para o céu, azulado e ensolarado.

- O dia esta lindo! Seria perfeito se... – ela parou e remexeu as mãos incomodadas.

Blaise que servia champanhe em duas taças a olhou desconfiado.

- O que?

- Nada – ela encarava as mãos.

- Se Draco estivesse aqui? – completou simplesmente sabendo que Gina não o faria.

Ela continuou calada e voltou a encarar os cisnes. Blaise calmamente pegou as taças e sentou-se frente à ruiva esperando que ela o olhasse.

Ainda com a cabeça virada para os cisnes ela o olhou de canto de olho. Ele entregou-lhe a taça de champanhe.

- Obrigada. – pegou a taça e voltou a olhar para o rio.

Ele suspirou ponderando o que faria. Por fim decidiu ir com calma. Estava em terreno perigoso, melhor era não se arriscar.

- Há anos conheço Lorde Malfoy – ele desviou seus olhar para o rio também – como o mais educado e civilizado dos ingleses. De uma polidez invejável até mesmo a um Rei. – pigarreou e olhou para Gina que também o encarou – Sem uma forte provocação, que nem consigo supor a escala, ele não faria uma cena em público.

- É problema dele – ela deu de ombros diversas vezes e bufou. Ocorreu a Blaise rir do gesto infantil e manhoso de Gina, mas não era o momento. – Eu não tenho segredos! – ela quase gritou isso, irritada por todas as insinuações que ouvira nos últimos dias. Parecia que todos a viam como alguém que ela não era – Mas acho que ele tem segredos – quase cuspiu as palavras de nojo.

Blaise a encarou profundamente e ela não desviou o olhar desafiando-o a fazê-lo.

- Espero que você seja o que parece ser. – dosava bem as palavras para não ofendê-la – Apesar de toda a rivalidade, sou fiel a Draco. Se estragar os planos dele, terá de se ver comigo – bebeu um pouco de champanhe e voltou a encarar os cisnes. Como se nem tivesse acabado de ameaçá-la. – Não que Draco tenha algum plano a longo ou curto prazo, mas deu pra entender o que quis dizer.

- Eu também. – ela respondeu convicta – estarei lá em um piscar de olhos.

Blaise sorriu e a olhou de canto. Gostou da resposta. E gostava também de pessoas decididas e diretas assim.

_**- o –**_

Ele abriu a pesada porta de madeira maciça e ouviu um leve ranger das dobradiças. O barulho chamou à atenção de Lúcio, que estava sentado em uma escrivaninha do lado oposto a porta.

- Entre Draco. – encarou-o por cima dos óculos que usava.

Ele pôs as mãos no bolso da calça e entrou parando frente a mesa do pai.

- Eu queria falar sobre ontem à noite – disse sem rodeios – Sobre Virginia. – especificou encarando o pai.

Lucio encostou-se na poltrona acolchoada em que estava e a inclinou levemente para trás.

- Não fez o que pedi. Não se livrou dela.

Draco sentou na cadeira de visitas que tinha ao seu lado, sabia que aquela conversa poderia demorar.

- Não. – ele encarava o pai com altivez – Me soou como uma ordem. Em trinta e um anos de convivência deveria saber que sou avesso a elas.

Lúcio suspirou cansado. Qualquer outro pai se irritaria com a petulância de um filho. Mas isso não o irritava em Draco, afinal, ele ensinou-o a ser assim.

- Por que não se livrou dela?

- Muitas razões - respondeu vago, olhou a sala em volta, parecia pensar no que dizer exatamente. – Primeiro por que nunca o vi tão insensato. – voltou a encará-lo.

Draco o olhava, desafiando-o a questionar. Mas Lúcio não o fez. Estalou os lábios tentando reaver o controle.

- Só desta vez, não faça perguntas – ele se inclinou sobre a mesa apoiando deus cotovelos nela – Faça o que peço. – Draco ficou surpreso, parecia a ele que seu pai quase o implorava isso.

- Nenhuma pergunta? – balbuciou. O mais velho levantou não agüentando aquele olhar questionador. – Nem como e com o que Virginia o chantagearia? – Seus olhos estavam como fendas encarando o pai – Nem como a mãe dela tinha o pendente de nossa família?

Seu pai estava inquieto estava inquieto, e ele percebia. Parecia sufocar, estava se sentindo acuado, e era assim que Draco o queria.

- Vá embora. – Lúcio andou até a janela, pôs a mão direita na testa massageando – Por favor, vá embora – fechou os olhos.

Draco levantou e caminhou até o pai. Lúcio apenas limitou-se a olhar sobre o ombro para o filho quando sentiu sua proximidade, mas permaneceu virado. Ele olhou para Lúcio uma última vez e saiu de seu escritório sem nada a acrescentar.

Lúcio virou-se a tempo de ver Draco saindo. Abaixou a cabeça, resignado. Nunca havia se sentido tão vulnerável e descontrolado. Ou talvez houvesse sim...

_**- o –**_

_- Era o pendente da minha mãe – ele acariciava o pescoço e os ombros da jovem a sua frente._

_- Vou usá-lo sempre para nunca te esquecer – ela sorriu enquanto sentia os músculos amolecer e toda a tensão sumir frente aquelas carícias._

_Ele aproximou os lábios da orelha dela._

_- Não precisa de objetos para lembrar-se de mim, sempre estarei aqui. – depositou um beijo no lóbulo da orelha dela fazendo-a tremer._

_- Não suportaria perdê-lo também – encarou-o virando-se para ele e ficando de joelhos a sua frente que estava sentado na cama._

_Ele viu em seus olhos medo. E a abraçou não querendo vê-la naquele estado._

_- Não posso passar por tudo de novo. – sua voz saia abafada e contida. Não precisava olhá-la para saber que estava com os olhos marejados._

_- Não vai passar – desfez o abraço e beijou seus lábios como que para selar a promessa._

_Ela o encarava esperançosa. Realmente acreditava em suas palavras._

_- Nos veremos sempre que eu vier a Londres – ele se afastou dela indo até a cabeceira da cama. _

_- Sabe o que é pior? – ela fez o percurso até o outro lado da cama – não saber se você esta bem e se vai voltar... – ela o encarou - Por favor, volte a salvo._

_- Eu prometo. - Ainda que não estivesse tão confiante quanto transparecia._

_Ela estava com um ar melancólico. Ele sabia que nada poderia fazer para que aquilo passasse, por mais que prometesse, em tempos de guerra de nada podia ter-se certeza. A sobrevivência diária era uma vitória pessoal de cada ser._

_Sem nada que pudesse acrescentar ele ficou de joelhos no meio da cama e pegou em suas mãos para que fizesse o mesmo. Os dois se beijaram e ele tentava apagar todas as tristezas da alma daquela mulher que tanto amava._

_- Fim Flash Back –_

- Lorde Malfoy – ele ouviu leve batidas na porta o tirando de seus devaneios. – Desculpe interromper – sua jovem secretária pôs somente a cabeça para dentro do escritório - mas o telefone está tocando há algum tempo. Lady Malfoy que está na linha.

- Obrigado. Vou atender. – Porém não se mexeu.

A secretária decidiu-se por sair da sala não sabendo mais o que fazer.

_**- o –**_

- Senhor – Blaise que estava como olhar perdido em um ponto qualquer viu seu mordomo se aproximar com duas canecas de chopp.

- Boa idéia, Fordingbride. – Blaise sorriu pegando uma das canecas, bebendo um pouco de seu conteúdo.

Os dois olharam para o gramado onde em uma mesinha com guarda-sol Gina conversava com a duquesa de Agryll.

- O que elas devem estar falando?

- A mãe da senhorita Weasley e ela foram amigas de tempos atrás. Creio que ela possa ajudá-la em algo. O estranho é a mãe nunca ter comentado com a filha que já esteve na Inglaterra – Blaise o olhou surpreso ao constatar que Fordingbride soubesse tanto de uma história que pouco participava – Mas não acho que seja da nossa conta - ele virou-se para o outro lado observando o rio, Blaise fez o mesmo incapaz de continuar espiando.

- Não acredito que minha mãe esteve aqui durante a guerra! – Gina comentou surpresa. Sua voz estava um tanto esganiçada em indignação – Por que nunca me contou? – ela abriu a boca e balançou a cabeça em negativa.

A ruiva encarava incrédula a senhora a sua frente que usava roupas florais.

- Estavam casados há uma semana quando Arthur foi designado para a Europa. – ela sorriu doce prosseguindo com a história - Ela veio para Londres para ficar próxima a ele. Não que ela o visse muito – ela remexeu em sua xícara de chá – Era uma missão secreta – sorriu com ar misterioso agitando as mãos e arregalando os olhos – Ficaram atrás das linhas inimigas – encarou-a séria.

- Foi quando papai foi ferido? – Gina ajeitava os cabelos que insistiam em voar com o vento da tarde.

- Nós éramos tão jovens! – ela bateu na mesa levemente para dar ênfase ao que dizia – enterrar explosivos à noite – ela levantou-se, parecia estar alheia, tentava lembrar-se de memórias por anos esquecida. – Seu pai estaria bem se não tivesse tentado salvar meu Jim – estava de costas e inclinava a cabeça levemente para trás enquanto falava – Foi horrível. Não sobrou muita coisa para ele salvar – balançava-se levemente, era visível seu desconforto quanto aquele assunto.

Gina levantou e pôs a mão em seu ombro esquerdo. Holly olhou-a sobressaltada e sorriu melancólica para a ruiva que a olhava tentando dar-lhe forças.

- O que minha mãe fez enquanto esteve aqui? – parou frente à Senhora.

- Ela conquistou um lugar como cantora – sorriu sentindo a tensão dissipar-se.

- Minha mãe? Cantora? – mexeu em seus cabelos e rodopiou parando novamente de frente para a duquesa – Não acredito! – gargalhou.

- Ela era boa Virginia – divertiu-se com os gestos da ruiva a sua frente. – Muito boa! - levou-a para a mesa novamente. – Quando a missão falhou, pensou que seu pai tivesse morrido. – ambas ficaram sérias novamente. Gina encarou-a com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Ela nunca me falou sobre isso...

- Não creio que fosse algo fácil de falar. Foram tempos muito difíceis, de muita tristeza e mágoas. Sua mãe sofreu bastante. Mas... – ela sorriu confidente – Houve um rapaz de quem sua mãe gostou muito. Era piloto da força real. Lembro-me que quando a viu cantar não tirou os olhos dela. Ele foi ao nosso clube com aquela convencida... Narcisa – fez uma cara de desgosto e balançou as mãos fazendo pouco caso. – Lady Narcisa. Lembro-me por que sua mãe morou com ela alguns meses. Mas o marido dela estava mais interessado em sua mãe.

Aquela história parecia tão absurda aos olhos da ruiva. Não conseguia nem se quer imaginar sua mãe com outro homem e vivendo toda essa loucura.

- Ela gostou de um homem casado?

- Na época não eram ainda, por ele é claro. Por que era um casamento acordado até mesmo pelas famílias de ambos. Tradições inglesas... Aquela velha ladainha! – curvou os lábios em um sorriso debochado.

- Minha mãe e esse oficial foram... Íntimos?

- Não fazíamos muitas perguntas naquela época – ajeitou-se na cadeira – Aceitávamos o que podíamos ter. Não sei o que houve. – afofou os cabelos fingindo interesse no ato.

- Você lembra o nome dele?

Encarou a ruiva longamente ponderando a respostas aquela pergunta.

- Lúcio, o nome dele era Lúcio.

- Lúcio? Como ele era? – Gina empolgou-se ao constatar que as coisas começavam a fazer sentido então.

- Não me lembro exatamente.

- Hum... Mas e o meu pai?

- Bem, vou lhe contar...

_- Flash back –_

_- Com licença, onde posso encontrar a Senhora Weasley? – um jovem soldado perguntou ao recepcionista que ajeitava alguns papéis a mesa de entrada._

_- Ali, é a cantora de vestido verde._

_Ele apontou e o soldado agradeceu e rumou até lá. Esperou que a jovem ruiva acabasse a canção e descesse do palco._

_- Senhora Weasley – ele foi até a ponta do palco por onde ela descia ao som de muitos aplausos._

_- Sim? – ela perguntou receosa olhando-o desconfiada._

_Sem nada a dizer ele lhe entregou uma carta. Ela reconhecendo aquele tipo de correspondência entrou em desespero, quase chorando rasgou o envelope enquanto suas mãos tremiam._

_- Ah, Lúcio, não!_

_Desdobrou o papel que estava dentro do envelope e começou a ler desesperada._

_Seus olhos se arregalaram em total choque._

_- Molly, o que houve? – Holly que observava toda a cena apoiou à amiga vendo que ela quase caiu ao acabar de ler a carta._

_- Fim Flash back –_

- Aquele telegrama a arrasou, ficou em completo choque.

- E o que dizia? – a ruiva perguntou em grande expectativa.

- Não dizia de morte como ela pensava, mas de vida – viu o olhar confuso de Gina – Seu pai estava vivo. - levantou-se – Ele não morreu afinal – ela sorriu e pôs se a andar deixando Gina cheia de dúvidas.

Quando a ruiva olhou para os lados não viu mais a duquesa. Ela estava mais a frente, conversando com um grupo de senhoras que acabará de chegar. Sabendo que nada mais conseguiria ali pôs se a andar para o barco onde Blaise e Fordingbride a esperavam.

- Não pode ser informação confidencial, ele já morreu há tantos anos! – Blaise viu Gina andar pelo gramado e se aproximar – Cooper, nos falamos depois.

Desligou assim que ela entrou na embarcação. Ambos se encaravam não sabendo o que dizer exatamente. Blaise se sentia culpado e Gina não estava pronta a compartilhar tudo o que descobrira. Não antes de assimilar tudo o que ouvira.

- Sabe, acho que vai chover – Fordingbride se aproximou enquanto olhava para o céu.

Os dois o olharam sabendo que aquele comentário era apenas para desfazer o incomodo silêncio.

_**- o –**_

- Espere! Fordingbride vai pegar o guarda chuva – tinham acabado de chegar ao porto e a ruiva já desembarcara. Saiu correndo pela rua chuvosa nem ouvindo Blaise.

- Uma jovem excepcional Senhor – Fordingbride parou ao seu lado com o guarda chuva aberto protegendo os dois que a observavam correr.

Gina entrou no saguão do hotel e pegou sua chave indo direto para seu quarto. Entrou e surpreendeu-se ao ver Draco deitado em sua cama com as mãos sob a cabeça encarando o teto.

- Onde você estava? – ele procurou não transparecer a irritação que sentia.

Afinal, não era da conta dele se ela havia saído e ficado fora a tarde toda. Não era da conta dele se ela o fez sem avisar. Ou que coincidentemente o barco de Blaise não estava no píer por toda à tarde também. E muito menos que o barco dele acabará de atracar e Gina havia saído da embarcação correndo.

O que não o impedia de ficar irritado. Nem um pouquinho.

- Eu fui de barco com Blaise...

- Pelo menos alguém se divertiu! – ele bufou e revirou-se um pouco.

Gina piscou os olhos não entendo a atitude do Draco. Observou sua face carrancuda. Sorriu quando entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu não acredito! – sentou-se ao lado da cama vendo-o observá-la – Draco Malfoy está com ciúme!

Ele arregalou os olhos constatando que era verdade, não que ele fosse dizer a ela, é claro.

- Eu? Impressão sua. – ele revirou os olhos – Só não acho correto você ficar andando por ai com Blaise Zabini.

- Hum... E por quê? – ela cruzou os braços desafiando-o.

- Por que... Por que, sim oras!

- Oh! Sim, claro. Entendi perfeitamente. – ela concordava com a cabeça divertindo-se claramente com aquela situação.

- Estou falando sério Virginia – ele a encarou irritado – Por que não me avisou?

- Ao que saiba Draco, não lhe devo nenhuma satisfação. – ao perceber que aquilo era verdade sentiu uma ligeira irritação. Quem ele pensava que era para vigiar seus passos?

Ele apoiou os cotovelos na cama e a encarou arqueando a sobrancelha. Abriu a boca e fechou algumas vezes pensando em algo que pudesse dizer, porém nada lhe passou pela cabeça.

- Mas é o Blaise! – ele falou por fim.

Gina revirou os olhos.

- Poderia ser o John, Jack ou qualquer outro, ainda sim não lhe diz respeito. Eu saio com quem eu quero!

- Então é esse o tipo de mulher que você é? – sua voz era de uma tranqüilidade fingida. Estava fervilhando por dentro.

- É esse o tipo de mulher que você acha que eu sou? – ela sentou sobre as pernas em cima da cama o encarando irritada.

- Não distorça o que eu falo Virginia.

- Mas agora eu quero saber Draco, que tipo de mulher que você acha que eu sou?

Ele sentou na cama e colocou seu olhar ao nível do de Gina. Encarou-a bem próximo olhando no fundo dos seus olhos. E nos olhos cor de chocolate ele viu raiva, mas acima de tudo tristeza. Poderia apostar que ela estava com vontade de chorar.

E por mais que não quisesse admitir a culpa era toda sua por agir como um idiota. Desde quando ele ficou irracional? Tão burro?

_Desde que começou a amar..._

Uma voz disse em alguma parte de sua mente. Talvez ele até tenha tentado ignorar. Mas como se ignora o amor, afinal? Impossível... E Draco não mais podia se ausentar enquanto a isso.

- O tipo de mulher que me faz perder a razão – ele acariciou seu rosto com a mão – O tipo de mulher que eu penso o dia inteiro e quando vou dormir ainda sonho com ela. – com a outra mão começou a enrolar as pontas do cabelo ruivo de Gina – O tipo de mulher que sempre me encanta e nunca me cansa. Que é diferente a cada minuto, mas que é a mesma todos os dias. – Ele se aproximou ainda mais dela deixando seus lábios próximos – O tipo de mulher que me deixou completamente apaixonado.

- Draco... – seu nome não passou de uma leve lufada de vento saída dos lábios dela.

Ela estava completamente emocionada. Seu coração batia a mil. Estava rígida de surpresa e extasiada de alegria.

- Não sei o que dizer. – ela fechou os olhos e apenas sentiu o toque das mãos de Draco em seu rosto.

- Para alguém que tem sempre o que dizer isso é uma surpresa – ele sorriu roçando seus lábios ao dela – Mas não diga, apenas sinta.

E então ele tocou seus lábios aos dela. Um beijo suave e inocente, o tipo de beijo que somente quem ama consegue transmitir. O beijo que palavras não descreveriam a emoção sentida.

As línguas de ambos se encontraram em uma dança sincronizada. Correu o dedo pelo lado do pescoço dela e envolveu-lhe a nuca carinhosamente. Ele a enlaçou com o outro braço e se inclinou levemente sobre Gina, fazendo-a deitar na cama.

_Corpo contra corpo._

Ela sentia todo o corpo másculo de Draco fazer pressão sobre o seu. O cheiro da sua colônia envolvente já a contagiara impregnava a sua pele como se saísse de seus poros.

Todo o seu corpo pulsava de desejo. Tudo antes pareceu tão elementar. Pareceu a ambos naquele momento que nada antes fizera tanto sentido quanto fazia agora.

Draco sentia-se pisando em terreno perigoso, próximo a uma cadeia de sentimentos e emoções que nunca antes imaginara sentir. Mas não se importava, queria apenas se entregar a todas aquelas sensações.

Ele a queria por completo, não somente o corpo, nem tão pouco o pensamento. Ele queria mais que isso, queria seu coração que agora batia forte de encontro ao seu peito. Queria sua alma que parecia tão próxima a sua.

Entre beijos e carícias ambos se despiram. Gina explorava todo o corpo de Draco, tocava-lhe despertando o sentimento de luxuria.

- Gina...

Ela movia o corpo com o dele, mantendo o compasso. Ela parecia saber exatamente onde ele a tocaria antes de sentir seus dedos sobre sua pele em brasa. Não havia pressa. O tempo era algo que não existia naquele momento. Estavam em um universo particular onde só existiam os dois.

Deslizou a língua pela curva do pescoço dela e a viu gemer de prazer. Demorou-se ali enquanto moviam-se ritmados. Gina arranhou-lhe as costas levemente.

Em uma sincronia perfeita os dois chegaram juntos ao ápice da paixão. Ele abriu os olhos e a encarou profundamente. Seus olhos estavam escurecidos de excitação. E naquele momento eles sabiam que não precisavam falar nada. Pois palavras nada definiram sobre aquele momento mágico de um casal apaixonado.

xXx

_Finalmente poderei responder as reviews! \o/_

**Gaabii:**_ Eu também gostei muito, mas como disse, preferi o nove! Tem cenas realmente muito boas, mas tenho me esforçado bastante para escrever cada vez melhos. (Até o final quem sabe não me transforme em "uma escritora de verdade" xD Sentiu a analogia?)_

**lydhyamsf:**_ Obrigada! ((corada)) Olha que começo a fica convencida! Beijoo's!_

**Denii Brandon Malfoy:**_ Adorei a comparação de nossos nomes! xD E uma curiosidade a mais... No filme o sobre nome do Lorde é Brendon, hum... Sentiu a semelhança? Que bom que você gosta! ^^ Demorei menos dessa vez, viu? Se a Gina é irmã do Draco? Você foi a primeira a arriscar o palpite... Quer a resposta? Leia a fic! *máh*_

**Loh Malfoy: **_Que bom que gostou! ^^ E espero que goste desse também..._

Aos que leram e não comentaram... Espero que continuem lendo e que estejam gostando da fic! ^^

Até a próxima pessoal...

_kissus!_


	10. Pedidos ao avesso

É, talvez eu tenha demorado um "Pouquinho" pra aparecer por aqui de novo. Mas estava sem imaginação nenhuma e não queria escrever de qualquer jeito, por isso a demora, mas pelo menos fiz do jeito certo. ^^Espero que gostem, foi dificil voltar a escrever.

* * *

**_Paixões Proibidas_**

**_._**

_Por Danii Malfoy_

_._

**_Cap. 10 - Pedidos aos avessos_**

**_._**

_"O não de uma mulher tem tantos significados que, por serem enigmáticos, levam o homem da dúvida à loucura." _

_(Desconhecido)_

Ela acariciava seus cabelos loiros. Com a iluminação dos últimos resquícios de dia ele podia vê-la encarando sorridente. Abraçou-a mais apertado como se pudesse prolongar esse momento por toda a eternidade.

- Como foi? – ela perguntou após longos minutos de silêncio.

- Tentei conversar com ele sobre você – ele sabia que ela perguntava sobre sua conversa com seu pai – Sobre sua mãe... Ele não ouve, mal fala comigo. Não o reconheço.

Gina apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e ele pôs o queixo na ponta de sua cabeça.

- Seu pai esteve na força aérea, né?

Ele estranhou a pergunta, mas murmurou em concordância.

- Durante a guerra? – ela acrescentou.

- Sim, por quê?

Ela o encarou e sorriu travessa enquanto passeava com dedo indicador pelo peito do loiro.

- Acho que tenho algumas respostas para nossas perguntas.

- É? – ele ajeitou-se na cama.

- Sim.

Então Gina contou a ele tudo que a duquesa de Agryll lhe confidenciou essa tarde. Tentando lembrar com exatidão da entonação e sentido das palavras.

- Minha mãe como cantora, dá pra imaginar? – ela finalizou a narrativa o encarando sorridente.

- O amor faz as mulheres agir estranhamente.

- Só as mulheres? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não consigo imaginar meu pai tendo sentimentos românticos. – Gina percebeu que não havia machismo em sua fala. Ele estava tão surpreso em descobrir que o pai amou alguém quanto ela estava em saber que sua mãe amou outro que não fosse seu pai.

- Não me sinto a vontade com isso! – ele juntou as sobrancelhas não entendendo do que ela falava exatamente – Pensei que conhecesse meus pais. Agora descubro que eles não são o que aparentaram ser por todos esses anos. Onde eu fico nisso tudo?

Ele ergueu o queixo dela e beijou-lhe suavemente.

- No seu lugar – ele apoiou a cabeça dela em seu peito de novo – eu te invejo, sabia?

- Por quê? – Sua voz tinha uma leve entonação.

- Quando fala de sua mãe. – a voz dele estava profunda e Gina pode sentir que ele divagava em suas lembranças de criança – nunca entendi o que havia de errado com meus pais. Acho que não havia muito amor – acariciou os cabelos da ruiva ficou alguns segundos em silêncio – Nem um amor às vezes – acrescentou e suspirou em desabafo.

- Sempre soube que meus pais me amavam – ela viu-se lembrando também de sua infância no rancho de seus pais – É o que quero para meus filhos. Mas sem mentiras.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos pensando no passado e divagando sobre o futuro. Por fim Gina se levantou. Enrolando-se em um lençol.

- Vou pedir algo para comer. – saltou da cama e pegou o telefone em cima da mesa discando para a recepção.

- A dispensa do meu hotel vai à bancarrota se continuarmos hospedando você.

Ela riu do comentário.

- Está me dispensando?

- Talvez se não tiver um hotel para se hospedar possa ficar na minha casa. – ele levantou e pegou o roupão que estava pendurado na cabeceira da cama.

- Minha mãe sempre brincava comigo por conta do meu apetite. – desconversou sem graça.

- Foi um modo arrevesado para pedir que fique comigo. – ele parou a sua frente.

Ela agradeceu aos céus pelo recepcionista ter atendido antes que ela tivesse que dizer algo. Enquanto falava ao telefone ela via os olhos de Draco fixo nos seus. Ele estava com um olhar de cachorro abandonado ou era mera impressão?

Ainda que tenha tentado prolongar ao máximo, foi com grande desespero que ela viu sua ligação ter fim.

- Gina, sei que não foi muito romântico, mas é a primeira vez que peço alguém em casamento. – logo que falou ele se arrependeu.

Não que não fosse o que queria. E nem ele mesmo poderia definir o quanto queria. Mas no exato momento que ouviu as palavras sair de sua boca e o desespero que tomou conta dela, ele teve certeza que não era o momento.

- Tem certeza? – ela gaguejou as palavras dando um passo para trás.

- Claro que sim! – deu um passo a frente e segurou suas mãos com medo que ela fugisse.

- Como? – ela quase gritou e sorria de puro nervosismo – Você nem...

- Gina! Esperei muito tempo para encontrar o que a maioria leva anos procurando – segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos obrigando-a que o encarasse – Não vou deixar essa oportunidade passar...

- Mas nós nem nos conhecemos!

- Isso quer dizer que você não aceita? – suas mãos afrouxaram do rosto dela e caíram ao lado de seu corpo.

- Não! Quer dizer sim... – ela balançou a cabeça confusa não sabendo o que estava falando. – É complicado!

- Estou apaixonado por você e quero me casar. O que há de complicado nisso?

Não que tudo aquilo não há estivesse deixando com aquele frio na barriga, ou com o coração a mil, ou até mesmo com uma vontade louca de gritar ao mundo o quanto a vida é bela.

No entanto, ela tinha de ser racional. Não poderia se deixar levar por um pedido tão precipitado. Apesar de seu coração querer acreditar que aquilo era real, sua mente direcionava-a para o lado lógico. Onde pedidos de casamentos após alguns dias de convívio não aconteciam.

_Tudo é possível!_

- Não! – gritou tentando abafar aquela faísca romântica que se entranhava em sua alma. – Draco, não brinque comigo, por favor! – ela sentia as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos.

- Por que você não me leva a serio? – afastou-se dela tentando controlar o ímpeto de beijá-la – Por que você me trata como uma piada? – passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros nervoso.

- Isso não é verdade! – passou as costas da mão direita pelos olhos tentando evitar que as lágrimas rolassem.

- Não é? Me prova então, aceite meu pedido. – ele andava pelo quarto incapaz de aquietar-se em um canto.

- Não é assim tão fácil Draco.

- Somos só eu e você, dá pra ser mais simples que isso?

- É por isso que não da pra te levar a sério! – parou em frente a ele fazendo com que ele também parasse – Pra você tudo é fácil demais, simples demais. Talvez no seu mundo seja Draco, mas no meu não é! Desculpa se eu vivo na vida real com problemas reais. As coisas na minha vida não acontecem em um estalar de dedo – ela gesticulava enquanto falava aumentando cada vez mais o tom de voz – Você se quer pensou em quanta coisa vai mudar em sua vida a partir disso? Olha – passou as mãos pelo rosto e cruzou os braços em seguida não sabendo exatamente o que fazer com eles – eu não tenho vocação pra Julieta e amores impossíveis.

- Essa é sua ultima palavra? – avaliou todo o discurso dela como uma negativa.

- Me da um tempo e se de um tempo, ok? – ela sentou na cama encarando o chão.

Draco não falou mais nada. Antes que Gina reunisse coragem suficiente para olhá-lo ouviu a porta bater. Quando levantou o rosto viu-se sozinha no quarto. Analisou por um tempo a porta por onde Draco passará. Como se a qualquer momento ele fosse voltar e dizer que foi tudo uma brincadeira.

Mas que loucura toda era aquela? Sua vida em Londres estava mais agitada do que fora a vida toda nos Estados Unidos. Até mesmo sua mãe e seu pai, agora sabia, viveram momentos intensos ali.

Suspirou exausta e jogou-se na cama. Definitivamente ela tinha que repensar em sua vida.

_**- o –**_

- Senhor Malfoy, temos um problema. – um senhor de palito vermelho acompanhava os passos apressados de Draco que acabara de sair do elevador.

- Depois Burton. – abriu a porta e saiu antes que pudesse se disser algo mais.

Há passadas largas e rápidas chegou ao barco de Blaise em questão de segundos. No píer constatou a luz acesa e a música que vinha do interior do barco, Blaise estava por lá.

- _Baby let's cruise away from here…¹ - _cantarolava Blaise enquanto balançava-se ao ritmo da música.

_- _Zabini. – Draco adentrou no recinto interrompendo os acordes do moreno.

Blaise parou a meio passo com a perna esquerda no ar e os braços levantados. Surpreendeu-se com a aparição de Draco. Ajeitou-se e o encarou avaliando suas feições. Seus olhos cinza estavam avermelhados em volta, os lábios crispados e os cabelos desarrumados. Ao descer o olhar não conteve arregalar os olhos.

- Hum... Devo considerar isso uma visita íntima? – Draco seguiu o olhar de Blaise e só então percebeu que saíra do quarto com o roupão do hotel.

- Não enche Blaise!

- Hum... Entendo, você chega praticamente sem roupa na minha casa interrompendo meu canto – viu Draco andar até o pequeno aparelho de rádio que estava em cima do sofá – e ainda meche em meus pertences e eu que estou enchendo? – inclinou levemente a cabeça – Oh! Devo rever meus hábitos disciplinares.

- Ela não me quer – Caiu pesadamente no sofá irritado com seu desabafo.

- Gina o dispensou? – andou até a janela para olhar a varanda do quarto em que a ruiva esta hospedada.

A mente de Blaise ficou alerta rapidamente. Seus olhos faiscaram em atenção.

- Ela não podia ter feito isso – passou as mãos pelo cabelo nervoso – não se dispensa Draco Malfoy.

- E por que exatamente ela dispensou Draco Malfoy? – cruzou os braços e apoiou-se na mesa ainda encarando o loiro.

Draco ficou em silêncio. Blaise entendeu que ele não saberia responder. Suspirou e decidiu ir com calma.

- Lembro-me de ter visto vocês muito bem hoje de manhã? O que mudou em doze horas?

- Pedi ela em casamento. – apoiou os braços no joelho e abaixou a cabeça encarando o chão.

- Você o que?! – o moreno não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa na voz. De tudo que poderia ter imaginado, nem de longe tinha a ver com pedidos de casamento.

- Exatamente o que você ouviu.

- Desculpe, mas já é surpreendente se considerarmos o pouco tempo que se conhecem. E ainda vindo de você é simplesmente chocante.

- Droga Blaise! Por que ela não aceitou? – levantou de um salto e foi até a janela.

- E quem sou eu para entender a cabeça das mulheres? – abriu os braços dramatizando a sua fala – Mas eu tenho um palpite, sabe? Ela mora em outro continente. Aceitar casar com você representa abrir mão de toda uma vida. Não é algo que se decida assim em um piscar de olhos. – ele sentou no sofá – Ela veio aqui entregar uma carta e acabou arrumando um marido! Não é algo que se acostuma assim.

Os olhos de Draco estavam injetados. Parecia que só então a ficha caiu. Agora entendia exatamente o que Gina quis dizer. Ela não havia lhe dito não. Pediu apenas um tempo para pensar.

- Onde você vai Fordingbride? – Draco ouviu o amigo perguntar e levantou a cabeça observando Fordingbride a porta.

- Estou em meu horário de folga senhor. Vou dar uma volta. – respondeu pomposo.

- Não estou querendo controlar a sua vida – suspirou – só é estranho tendo em vista que você nunca sai.

- Antes não havia motivo. – poderia ser apenas impressão ou loucura da cabeça do loiro, mas podia jurar que aquela fala era para ele.

- Tudo bem então. - O moreno arqueou a sobrancelha desconfiado, porém nada comentou.

Fordingbride saiu da embarcação e caminhou pela noite assoviando baixo. Sentia o vento frio bater em seu rosto e sorriu. Observou o céu estrelado enquanto caminhava pelas ruas aparentemente sem rumo, mas sabia bem onde ia.

Chegou ao hotel e pediu para ao recepcionista para falar com o quarto da Senhorita Weasley. Após fazer o primeiro contato o recepcionista passou para ele.

- Oi? - - ouviu a voz da jovem do outro lado da linha com certa desconfiança – Fordingbride, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Podemos conversar?

- Claro, desço em um minuto.

- Claro senhorita, estarei esperando. – entregou-o ao recepcionista e rumou para a sala de espera do hotel.

Folheava uma revista desinteressado. Não demorou muito e sentiu alguém sentar o seu lado. Olhou e viu Gina encarando-o receosa. Calmamente fechou a revista e apoiou em seu colo sem deixar de encará-la.

- Foi por medo do senhor Malfoy, medo do pai dele ou medo de si mesmo que não aceitou o seu pedido?

Gina arregalou os olhos, abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes, não sabia o que dizer. Não passava pela sua cabeça que Fordingbride tivesse conhecimento dessa história. Será que Draco havia programado tudo?

- C-como você sab-be disso?

- Meros detalhes – seu olhar continuava gravado nos olhos dela e sua expressão se mantinha séria, aliás, avaliando bem nunca vira Fordingbride mudar a expressão – Agora, me diga por que não aceitou o pedido dele.

- Não creio que ele tenha falado sério – abaixou a cabeça encarando o chão, remexia os pés e as mãos incomodada.

- Trabalho pra família do senhor Zabini há anos. Acompanho a amizade de Blaise e Draco há muitos tempo, sei de muitas coisas que eles aprontaram – pegou as mãos dela e a virou um pouco fazendo-a ficar de frente pra ele – vi muitas mulheres passarem pela vida dos dois, mas nenhuma deixou Draco tão vulnerável e Blaise tão obcecado.

Ela o encarou entranhando seu comentário.

- Se ele a pediu em casamento, não duvide que seja verdade, ele não iria querer assumir um compromisso se não estivesse certo de que era com a mulher minimamente perfeita a seus olhos.

- E você acha que ele vê isso em mim? – sua voz tremia de emoção.

- Ele vê, ouve e sente isso em você.

- Então você acha que eu deveria ter aceitado – mordeu o lábio inferior tentando controlar o impulso de gritar de tão agitada que estava – É isso que veio me dizer?

- Não exatamente... Vim lhe dizer que Draco está com o roupão do seu quarto e sem ele você não poderá tomar banho. - Olhou-a sugestivo e Gina mal acreditou quando o viu sorrir.

- Ele levou o meu roupão? Onde ele está? – ela o encarou cúmplice.

- No barco do senhor Zabini.

- Ele realmente saiu por ai com um roupão?

Fordingbride concordou com a cabeça. Ela assentiu, levantou-se e pôs a andar. Quando saiu do hotel começou a correr de tão grande que era a sua ansiedade.

Logo chegou ao mini porto onde o barco de Blaise estava atracado. Pulou dentro do barco ignorando a pequena distância que as ondas haviam causado.

Seguiu as vozes e estancou ao ver Draco sentado. Ele realmente estava de roupão... e com os cabelos loiros bagunçados.... e com o olhar de cachorro abandonado.

E incrivelmente lindo assim.

- Gina? – ela piscou algumas vezes e só depois percebeu que Draco a chamara.

- D-draco - Sentiu suas pernas tremerem ao constatar a intensidade do olhar do loiro sobre si.

- E Blaise – o moreno sorriu não compartilhando da tensão do ambiente.

- O que você faz aqui? – Draco ignorou o comentário de Blaise e continuou a encarar Gina de um modo que lhe gelava a espinha.

- Sabe, eu pensei sobre o que você disse e o que eu disse, e...

- E? – ele levantou e cruzou os braços, não queria parecer ansioso, mas a presença de Gina ali que até agora não se manifestara de forma concreta o estava deixando impaciente.

- Case-se comigo Draco Malfoy. – ela expressou convicta – Anh... Nunca fiz isso antes, e não estava nos meus planos fazer, mas...

- O que você disse? – foi Blaise que perguntou, Draco estava de olhos arregalados incapaz de expressar qualquer palavra.

Gina olhou para Blaise, parecendo só então se dar conta da presença do moreno no local.

- Erh... Oi Blaise. – ela acenou um pouco sem graça e ainda mais sem graça ao constatar que estava a um metro e meio do moreno – Você poderia ser o padrinho, sabe. – balançou o corpo nervosa, não sabendo bem o que dizer.

- E quem disse que eu aceitei? – Draco parecia ter recuperado a fala e aos poucos tentava recuperar a consciência.

- Draco... – Blaise alertou.

Gina ficou alguns segundos assimilando o que ouvira e pesava os pós e os contras do que poderia fazer a seguir.

- Você não quer? – ela aproximou-se dele desafiando-o com o olhar.

- O que você acha? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha respondendo a altura o olhar de Gina.

- Eu acho que você quer, mas é orgulhoso demais para admitir levar um fora e ser pedido em casamento por uma mulher no mesmo dia.

- É muita informação não acha? – ele deu um passo à frente ficando próxima dela.

- Eu acho que você estar doido pra dizer que sim e me beijar. – ela deu mais um passo acabando com a distância entre os dois.

- É você quem está dizendo – Draco controlou o impulso de beijá-la, mas não pode evitar encarar seus lábios que tremiam ligeiramente. Sinal de que ela não estava tão confiante como procurava demonstrar em palavras.

Ela procurou algo a dizer, mas nada de coerente lhe vinha a mente. A proximidade de Draco a perturbava mais que nunca. Selou seus lábios com dele acabando com a distância entre eles.

- Apesar de ninguém ter esperado a resposta, eu aceito sim ser o padrinho. – Blaise falou inutilmente.

Percebeu que o mundo poderia estar pegando fogo que naquele momento nenhum dois dos perceberia. Ele bem sabia. Suspirou e saiu sorrateiramente do barco procurando um certo mordomo que deveria ter muito a ver com o que acabou de presenciar.

_xXx_

_¹ _Baby, vamos cruzar o mar para longe daqui

**Loh Malfoy:** Espero que goste desse também e desculpe a demora. ^^'

**Drik Phelton:** Deve ter sido decepcionante a demora, mas não desiste não! Juro que vou tentar atualizar mais rápido. Ele ´fiel a Lucius sim, mas acima de tudo é fiel aos seus próprios principios, ele não se deixaria dominar pelo Lucius assim. Agora o que são os principios dele... Bem, já são outros quinhentos. Bem, o segredo está mais próximo do fim do que se imagina. O Problema é que tem mais coisa escondida ai do que parece ter. ;x

**Denii Brandon Malfoy:** Eu também me amarro na Alice. ^^ Mas infelizmente ainda não tive oportunidade de ler além do crepúsculo. Demorei mais que nunca, mas juro que vou tentar postar mais rapido! ^^

Gaabii: Olaa! Que bom que gostou, espero que goste desse também. =) É, realmente tem algo de obscuro... Quer saber o que é?? Leia a fic então! rsrsrs Aos poucos está saindo a verdade...

Aos que leram e não deixaram reviews, meu sinceros agradecimentos por lerem o que esta louca aqui escreve e espero que continuem acompanhando a fic. ^^

kissus!


	11. Dia D

Tá vendo, nem demorei a atualizar! =) Adorei o nome desse capítulo (D de Daniella =P). Quando correlacionei isso, nem quis pensar em outro nome. Mas acho que nem todo mundo vai gostar do final desse capítulo...

* * *

**_Paixões Proibidas_**

**_._**

_Por Danii Malfoy_

_._

**_Cap. 11 - Dia "D"_**

**_._**

_"O amor é o estado no qual os homens têm mais probabilidades de ver as coisas tal como elas não são"_

_(Friedrich Nietzsche)_

_._

Um brilho amarelado começava a cobrir o céu sinal que já estava amanhecendo. Era tão estranho para Draco acordar antes disso, em geral poderia que nesse horário ele estaria indo dormir. Mas agora estava ali, sentado na sacada do seu quarto em Malfoy Hall desde as cinco horas da manha.

Não conseguia dormir, mil pensamentos explodiam em sua mente. Olhou para a cama onde Gina dormia como um anjo. Era uma bela visão para ele, ela nua, enrola em seus lençóis com os cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo travesseiro.

Sua futura esposa... Suspirou. Não que se arrependesse de tê-la pedido em casamento, ou ter sido pedido por ela, seja lá como ocorreram os fatos. Mas era um passo muito grande para se dar. É claro que ele a amava, ele sabia bem disso. Afinal, o que seria aquela felicidade instantânea que o corroia por dentro só por vê-la? Mas ainda sim ele havia de considerar tudo a sua volta.

_A carta._

Draco não sabia bem como, mas de algum modo aquele pequeno pedaço de papel o deixava receoso. É como se nela estivesse contido algo que pudesse atrapalhar a sua felicidade. Poderia ser absurdo que uma carta tivesse tanto poder assim, mas afinal, não fora ela que trouxe Gina até seus braços em uma tarde chuvosa?

Um barulho de carro desviou seus pensamentos. Olhou para fora da janela e mal acreditou no que via. Seu pai, que não ia em Malfoy Hall havia seis meses estava saindo de sua limusine preta.

"_E ainda nem são sete da manha"_. Pensou em desagrado.

Levantou e pegou um envelope sobre a cômoda, saindo logo após a passos largos. O que quer que tenha trazido seu pai a Malfoy Hall as sete da manhã não havia de ser um boa coisa.

Chegou a sala e viu seu pai se servir de Uísque. Encarou-o e viu em seus olhos uma fúria contida.

- Vejo que não preciso lhe oferecer nada, já está bem a vontade.

- Não seja tolo Draco, está casa é minha faço dela o uso que me for conveniente.

- Sua sutileza sempre foi motivo de admiração para mim. – ele pegou a garrafa da mão de seu pai e serviu um copo para si. – A título de curiosidade, qual é o uso que quer fazer de _sua _casa as sete da manha?

- Sabe Draco, séculos nossa família representa um ideal de cidadão inglês. Nossos bons costumes são apreciados até mesmo pelas famílias mais nobres. – ele remexia o copo em sinal evidente de nervosismo.

- Cortando a hipocrisia aristocrática – Draco esparramou-se no sofá – o que veio me dizer?

Lúcio bufou pelo descaso do filho quanto a tradição da nobreza inglesa.

- Há rumores de que irá se casar. – gesticulou vago.

- E Blaise lhe disse também quem é a noiva? – ajeitou-se no sofá apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

- Não lhe disse que foi ele. – andou pela sala, ele parecia querer se controlar.

- E nem precisava, nós bem sabemos que foi.

- Que seja! – virou o conteúdo do copo de uma vez e se aproximou do bar para enche-lo novamente.

- Sabe, ainda é muito cedo para tomar doses continuas de Uísque.

- Não creio que você possa das conselhos quanto a isso, quantas vezes mesmo chegou bêbado em casa a essa hora deixando sua mãe uma pilha de nervos a me atormentar por toda a noite? Incontáveis!

- Bons tempos – sorriu em escárnio. – mas não é minha adolescência que está em pauta.

- De fato não preciso me lembrar que sua existência sempre foi um tormento – sorriu discretamente.

- Ainda sim sou seu maior orgulho. – recostou-se no sofá.

- Sua soberba é palpável.

- Mas não sem fundamento – Draco desafiou, esperando que o retrucasse.

- Você está desviando o foco – Lúcio fechou os olhos e começou a massagear a têmpora esquerda como se pedisse paciência.

- Então, vamos dar o enfoque certo – Draco encarou demoradamente a expressão de dúvida de Lúcio – Por que não quer abrir a carta de Molly Weasley?

Qualquer outra pessoa teria engasgado com a bebida e Lúcio Malfoy teve que admitir ao menos para si mesmo, que teve que foi com grande esforço que não cometeu tão gafe.

- O conteúdo não me interessa – empregou um tom de descaso na voz.

- Mas interessa a mim! – Lúcio o viu remexer no bolso da calça e pegar um envelope branco um pouco amassado.

O mais velho engoliu a o Uísque procurando se acalmar.

- Me recuso a aceitar chantagem! – andou até a janela.

- Pare de falar em chantagem! – Draco levantou já se irritando com a passividade do pai quanto ao assunto. – Gina vê essa carta como algo sagrado – ele balançava a mão indicando o envelope em sua mão.

- Draco ela é uma mercenária insistente! – vociferou Lúcio perdendo todo seu auto controle. – Descobriu um segredo e acha que pode explorá-lo! – virou para encara o filho que estava logo atrás de si.

- E como você pode ter tanta certeza se nem ao menos abriu a carta?

Lúcio bufou e desviou do filho indo sentar-se em uma das poltronas, postando o copo vazio em uma mesinha próxima.

- Claro que é chantagem! Me recuso a ter algo a ver com isso!

- E que segredo seria esse pai? – abaixou a voz procurando se acalmar e traçar uma rota de pensamento – se ela quisesse dinheiro esperaria até que abrisse está carta? – ele Lúcio se remexer, parecia considerar a questão, mas estava bem longe de ceder – Você foi apaixonado por Molly Weasley?

Lúcio encarou o filho, obviamente aquela era uma pergunta retórica.

Calmamente Draco sentou-se no sofá vendo que seu pai não tinha menção de responder a pergunta.

- Você deu o pendente da vovó a ela? Pode negar isso? – estreitou os olhos para o pai que o olhou estarrecido.

Ele pareceu considerar por um tempo, mas o que podia fazer se não dizer a verdade?

- Não a você – respondeu por fim após longos segundos pesando os pós e contras. Encarou o filho que o olhava em dúvida, procurando mais informações para entender a atitude dele, Lúcio admitia que devia estar sendo difícil para Draco compreender tudo – Eu dei o pendente a Mol... Sra, Weasley porque acreditava que a conhecia e que era merecedora – seu olhar estava fora de foco, ele parecia estar tentando lembrar acontecimentos de tantos anos atrás. – Depois descobri que não a conhecia e que ela não valia nada! – acrescentou por fim com ódio, cuspindo cada palavra.

- Então você a amou? – os pensamentos rodavam em sua cabeça, seu pai parecia tão vulnerável, como nunca esteve em sua vida.

- Achava que sim – sua voz estava rouca e as palavras saiam lentamente, sinal evidente da dificuldade que era falar sobre aquele assunto – Com certeza minhas intenções eram sérias – sorriu descrente – Então ela quebrou todas as promessas sem olhar para trás. – levantou-se e andou até a lareira, incapaz de continuar a encarar o olhar inquisidor do filho – Agora ela está morta, não importa mesmo! – gesticulou de costas.

- Não deixe que seu passado tortuoso atrapalhe quando eu me casar com Gina – falou determinado.

Viu seu pai virar furioso.

- Você o que?

- Não foi isso que você queria ouvir? Sei que o poderoso Lúcio Malfoy não tem tempo a perder, então sendo sucinto lhe digo: Vou me casar com Gina você concordando ou não. Não me importa o que a mãe dela fez no passado, jamais tiraria uma por outra.

- Ela dormiu com você? – o loiro mais velho de um passo a frente irritado.

- Como ousa! – Draco levantou de uma vez só postando-se frente ao pai.

- Tal mãe, tal filha – ele olhou presunçoso enquanto ajeitava o palito.

- Como ousa falar sem nem ao menos conhecê-la? – esbravejou Draco pouco se importando com o horário.

- Ela não perde tempo.

- O que quer que Molly tenha feito com você, não tire Gina por isso. – remexeu no cabelo tentando se acalmar.

- Sabe o que o casamento foi para mim? Só peço que me escute Draco, ao menos uma vez na vida.

- Escutar para que acabe como você? Agora, mais do que nunca sei que seus conselhos não me servem.

Saiu a passos duros antes que se descontrolasse por completo.

Draco não entendia, era tão decidido e ferrenho como ele já fora um dia...

Suspirou cansado saindo logo depois, indo em direção a sua limusine. Diferentemente do filho caminhou a passos lentos e incertos. Parecia até o jovem que foi caminhando em uma praça de Londres a nos atrás...

_- Flash Back –_

_Todo o seu corpo estava dolorido, mas pouco o importava agora. O único motivo que o mantinha de pé era apenas um: o amor. O amor por aquela mulher era tamanho que viria até de outro mundo para encontrar o seu sorriso encantador e seus olhos aflitos a lhe esperar._

_Caminhava lentamente pôs a dor em seus ossos não lhe permitia mais que isso, o que só fazia crescer sua ansiedade. E foi embebido nela que entrou no pequeno cercado que foi por diversas vezes testemunha ocular de suas declarações de amor._

_No entanto a decepção ao encontrá-la vazia veio contemplá-lo ainda mais. "Ela só deve ter se atrasado". Tentou acalmar seu coração que pulava a mil._

_Pegou a caixinha que estava no seu bolso e a abriu. Estava escuro e sua visão cansada não lhe permitiria enxergar, logo pegou a pequena lanterna presa em sua farda e a ascendeu, iluminando o anel de diamantes e outro branco que estava envolto em veludo verde._

_Ficou ali encarando seu conteúdo enquanto esperava. Passaram-se segundos... Minutos... Horas... Até que um voz atingiu-lhe a consciência. "Vamos Lúcio, vai esperar por dias? Ela não virá!"_

_Mas não podia ser verdade... Ela viria, ela o amava certo? Um pânico imediato apoderou-se dele. "Ela não te ama!"_

_- Não! – tentou afastar aquela voz que tentava-o corromper. – Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa muito séria... – Justificou para voz que vinha de si._

_- O senhor está bem? – ouviu um vigilante que rondava a praça perguntar entrando na cúpula onde estava._

_- Sim. – ajeitou o quepe para que o vigilante percebesse que era um oficial e não um vagabundo procurando um lugar pra dormir._

_- Logo irá começar a chover e o senhor já esta aqui a algum tempo – pigarreou procurando suavizar o desconforto que era dizer aquilo – esta esperando alguém?_

_- Pensei que estivesse – Lúcio sorriu triste._

_Levantou-se e saiu da praça. Apesar dos passos mancos sustentados por uma bengala, sabia bem aonde ia. Quem encarasse nos seus olhos viria à determinação que as pernas não demonstravam._

_Chegou a uma pequena casa com uma porta branca e um modesto jardim a frente. Com o coração palpitante abriu o pequeno portão de ferro e dirigiu-se a porta._

_Tocou a companhia uma vez. Engoliu a seco após uns segundos quando não obteve resposta. Tocou uma segunda vez e olhou para rua enquanto esperava, procurando distrair-se um pouco._

_Ouviu o barulho da porta aberta e virou-se com um sorriso bobo no rosto. No entanto ao ver que quem abriu a porta não era quem esperava, logo desfez o sorriso e procurou conter o desacerto._

_- Narcisa?_

_- Ola! – ela disse com um olhar de pena sobre ele – estava esperando por você!_

_- Por mim? – estranhou – e Molly, onde está?_

_Ela olhou-a longamente, como se procurando uma forma indolor de dizer algo bastante doloroso._

_- Lamento – falou por fim vendo, pareceu a ele que ela não encontrou uma forma suavizar – ela foi embora._

_Seus olhos arregalaram, seu coração que pulava incapaz de ser contido, de repente parou de súbito. Não acreditava no que ouvia. Ela não o amava?_

_- Foi embora? Aonde? Quando? – sua mente estava turva, pareceu que finalmente a fraqueza o atingiu. Sentiu-se tão doente e vulnerável... Abaixou o rosto em decepção evidente._

_- Não sei! – Narcisa justificava – Quando voltei ela e suas coisas sumiram..._

_- Ela não pode ter ido embora... – falou enquanto tentava pensar em uma justificativa plausível – Ela não faria isso! – acrescentou por fim. – Deixou um bilhete? – voltou a encará-la, agarrando-se ao último fio de esperança que lhe restava._

_- Nada! – Narcisa enfatizou. – Querido, você está péssimo, melhor entrar... – indicou o caminho enquanto lhe sorria condescendente._

_- Fim Flash Back –_

Mesmo depois de anos a dor ainda era a mesma. A sensação de abandono e descaso ainda o atingiam como naquele dia. Tudo isso ganhou uma nova sensação de agonia. Ele via acontecer com seu filho o que aconteceu a si anos atrás, mas não sabia o que fazer para evitar. Essa era a segunda vez na vida que se sentia incapaz.

E foi a segunda vez também que Molly Weasley conseguiu tirar-lhe o bem mais precioso. Primeiro o coração e agora seu próprio filho? Tinha que pensar no que fazer.

Entrou em seu escritório em Londres e surpreendeu-se ao ver Blaise sentado em sua cadeira o esperando.

- Bom dia Lúcio, pelo que vejo acordou cedo... – avaliou sua expressão cansada – Parece que a viagem até o campo não lhe fez bem. – endireitou-se na cadeira olhando fixo para Lúcio enquanto sorria maroto. Sabia bem o que falava, era previsível que ao saber da notícia Lúcio fosse atrás de Draco assim que pudesse.

- Não é dia de brincadeirinhas Blaise, tenho muito trabalho a fazer e pouca paciência para gastar.

- Talvez eu possa ajudar a melhorar seu humor – indicou um maço de papel sobre a mesa e a cadeira d visitas para que Lúcio sentasse – Como disse, fiz parte do que me pediu.

A contra gosto o loiro sentou na cadeira de visitas e pegou a papelada que Blaise lhe indicara. Pôs o pequeno óculos de armação dourada que tinha no bolso e começou a ler.

- Então é verdade? Tem mesmo um estábulo?

- Renda modesta, mas adequada as suas necessidades – Blaise levantou e foi até o pequeno bar do escritório e serviu dois copos com Uísque – Paga as contas e não tem ficha na polícia - deu um dos copos para Lúcio e voltando para a cadeira do loiro. – Hum... – ele parecia lembrar do que lera – De acordo com o obituário sua mãe morreu de câncer.

Lúcio ponderou por uns segundos. Ela ainda o afetava, é como se ele pudesse compartilhar a dor que ela possa ter sentido antes de morrer. Balançou discretamente a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos tão descabido.

- E a mãe... – Não conteve a curiosidade – me diga...

Os olhos de Blaise faiscaram e um sorriso logo apareceu em seus lábios, é como se ele só tivesse esperando que o loiro perguntasse isso.

- Uma mulher forte. A dedicação absoluta ao marido é lembrada pelos vizinhos e amigos. – falava em tão solene – Ficou numa cadeira de rodas o pobre.

Então ela se casara de novo? Lúcio se perguntava se a esse ela também enganou ou se foi com ele que ela o enganou.

- O segundo marido?

- O único marido – Blaise respondeu categórico.

E o outro franziu o cenho na hora, não era possível... Quando ele a conheceu ela já era viúva e para viver com o marido só podia ser outro... A não ser que ela tenha mentido sobre isso também. Sentiu-se um idiota por duvidar que ela fosse capaz de mentir quanto a isso se foi por todo o resto.

- Arthur Weasley. – Blaise acrescentou.

- Verifique os dados – Lúcio riu em deboche, Blaise só podia estar surtando. Arthur Weasley foi seu primeiro marido, que morreu no campo de batalha.

- Eu chequei! – respondeu automático como se esperasse que ele fosse falar isso.

- Mas o primeiro marido morreu na França, a tantos anos atrás... – ele tentava se lembrar exatamente quantos. – Eu sei! Eu a conheci! Ela era viúva!

- Arthur Weasley foi dado como morto após uma missão extremamente perigosa. – levantou para servir-se de mais Uísque – A resistência o achou ferido e levaram para um convento – contava a história com pouco caso – onde ele foi tratado por freiras até poder atravessar o canal. – sentou-se na cadeira novamente, aconchegando-se – Passaram-se alguns meses antes que ele fosse identificado.

- Alguns meses? – Lúcio cuspia as palavras – Ele estava morto! – ele falava o que parecia óbvio.

- Ele foi deixado para morrer – o moreno o encarou e respondeu com uma seriedade que pouco utilizava – Mas sobreviveu.

Lúcio olhou para o lado desconcertado. Mal acreditava nas coisas que ouvira. Levantou e começou a andar pela sala, mas quando suas pernas vacilaram sentou-se de novo em um sofá que tinha próximo ao pequeno bar. Mas como isso era possível? Como ele não soube disso na época? Como...

_- Flash Back –_

_- A quanto tempo nos conhecemos? – ele perguntou sorridente olhando a mulher que desfilava em torno de si._

_- Onze semanas e dois dias – ela deitou sobre ele e remexia em seus cabelos ruivos._

_- E hoje pela primeira vez você sorriu com vontade! – ela não conteve sorrir após tal comentário._

_- Voltei a viver com você! – ela deu um leve beijo nos lábios do loiro deitado sob si._

_- Temos tantas coisas pra viver – ele a abraçou fazendo com que chegasse mais perto._

_Inverteram as posições. A ruiva sorria bobamente. O cordão de Lúcio caiu próximo a seus olhos e ela brincava com ele enquanto falava._

_- Eu não o amo apenas. Você me faz sentir segura._

_Aquela declaração aqueceu todo o seu corpo e fez seu coração palpitar descompassado._

_- Sempre confiarei em você Lúcio._

_- Fim Flash Back –_

E até hoje ele podia sentir as mesmas sensações. Suspirou cansado, talvez ele precisasse de um pouco mais de respostas pra entender o que, de verdade, aconteceu.

- Blaise? – ele chamou e surpreendeu-se ao olhar em volta e não ver o moreno.

Sorriu, ele tinha essa forma irreverente. Aparece e some quando menos se espera... "O sombra" como Draco costumava chamar.

Serviu-se de mais Uísque e recostou-se no sofá tentando relaxar e assimilar as últimas informações daquele dia que mal começara ainda.

**- o –**

- Como vou saber por que ele mudou de idéia? – Draco falava enquanto tentava abotoar a camisa de algodão branco que vestia.

- Acho que ele enlouqueceu! – a ruiva sorria mal acreditando ainda no telefonema que Draco recebera da secretaria particular de seu pai.

- Ou talvez tenha estado louco por todos esses anos e só agora recobrou o juízo. Ela disse que ele nos felicitou pelo casamento!

O que fora bastante surpreendente, por que afinal o telefone tocara quando Draco contava a ela o que aconteceu de manha.

- Então é melhor irmos logo antes que ele mude de idéia, certo?

- Tem razão. – conduziu-a para a garagem. – Vou pegá-lo no escritório e certificar-se que é o meu pai.

Ela sorriu com o comentário dele. Mas logo estavam no carro rumo as empresas Malfoy.

Draco dirigiu o mais rápido que pode. A ansiedade era crescente a cada metro de asfalto. Ainda sim, por volta de uma hora depois que ele chegou ao centro de Londres.

Draco deixou-a em seu apartamento e foi para as empresas de seu pai conversar com ele a sós.

Gina subiu as escadas de entrada do prédio saltitante. Não prestou atenção quando um carro estacionou frente ao prédio onde estivera o carro de Draco.

Uma mulher alta de postura elegante saltou a tempo de ver a ruiva entrando no prédio. Um sorriso de escárnio surgiu em seus lábios.

- Me espere aqui, não irei demorar. – falou seca ao seu motorista particular que assentiu em concordância.

Olhou para os lados discretamente sem retirar os óculos escuros e começou a subir os degraus de entrada com seu escarpam preto fazendo barulhos ocos no mármore.

Gina estava enérgica, optou por subir de escadas os quatro andares que levavam até o apartamento do loiro. Diferentemente da mulher que vinha atrás de si. Ao ouvir os paços de Gina pela escada revirou os olhos.

- Tão sem classe quanto a mãe – comentou para si enquanto abriu a porta do elevador entrando e apertando o botão do quarto andar.

A ruiva chegou ao andar com as faces coradas e quentes. Estava sorrindo e andou até o apartamento aos pulinhos. Parou de súbito quando viu uma senhora parada frente a porta do apartamento que ela deveria entrar.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, de certo que conhecia aquela mulher. Mas não conseguia lembrar bem de onde...

A mulher sorriu satisfeita ao ver que conseguira tão fácil prender a atenção da jovem. Retirou o chapéu deixando que seus cabelos pretos caíssem sobre o ombro em uma nuvem negra. Retirou os óculos mostrando olhos igualmente escuros. Seu olhar parou sobre a ruiva analisando-a de cima a baixo.

Gina sentiu um frio na espinha com aquele olhar tão inquisidor sobre si.

- Seus cabelos são iguais ao de sua mãe...

- Conheceu minha mãe? – Sorriu tentando parecer simpática.

Seus lábios crisparam ameaçando... um sorriso talvez?

- Isso é tão... Desagradável. – O sorriso da ruiva morreu e ela pareceu satisfeita.

A jovem estranhou o comentário e com um estalo em sua mente lembrou-se da onde já havia visto aquela senhora... A alguns dias atrás quando fora as empresas Malfoy em uma tentativa desesperada de entregar a carta a Lorde Malfoy... Ela só poderia ser Lady Malfoy, mãe de Draco.

- Desculpe – Gina ignorou a onda de calor que começava a ferver seu sangue – O que disse?

- Não vai me convidar para entrar? – indicou a porta do apartamento.

- Não creio que precise de convite para entrar na casa de seu filho Lady Malfoy.

Ela quase fez uma cara de surpresa.

- Astuta. – limitou-se a sorrir – E sensata.

Gina pegou a chave abriu a porta do apartamento entrando e deixando aberta para que ela também entrasse.

- Não creio que precise de mensuras e frivolidades, afinal deve conhecer este apartamento melhor que eu. – a ruiva olhou envolta, era a primeira vez que ia ali.

- Certamente – ela avaliou o ambiente como se quisesse achar algum defeito. – Impecável – comentou mais para si – Como _quase_ tudo que meu filho adquire.

A ruiva preferiu ignorar a indireta que soou a última frase.

- Creio que não foi pra avaliar o apartamento que veio até aqui.

Narcisa a encarou de súbito. Com certeza tinha a língua mais afiada que a mãe. Não eram tão parecidas afinal...

- Sua mãe foi à _atriz_ que morou comigo durante a guerra. – empregou um tom pejorativo a palavra.

Espanou com as mãos o sofá atrás de si e sentou-se cruzando as pernas e encostou o chapéu e os óculos ao seu lado.

- Ao que eu saiba o dom da minha mãe era o canto e não artes cênicas.

- Vejo que sabe de muita coisa... mas não o bastante. Que pena! – ela balançou as mãos demonstrando o quanto aquele assunto a aborrecia – Sua mãe errou ao mandá-la atrás da família Malfoy. – ela observou Gina sentar-se na poltrona a sua frente e procurou ignorar a falta de elegância ao fazê-lo – Todo contato entre nós cessou a muitos anos.

- Agora que Draco e eu vamos nos casar... – ela sorriu mal conseguindo esconder a felicidade que o assunto lhe trazia.

A boca de Narcisa abriu em surpresa... A ruiva encarou isso como um ponto a seu favor.

- O que sua mãe contou-lhe? – ela parecia... Preocupada?

- Nada. Sobre nada. – algo na fala e expressão de Narcisa fez o estomago de Gina gelar e seu sorriso morrer.

- Como uma velha amiga dela, aceite meu conselho... – ela aproximou-se mais da ponta do sofá como que tentando transmitir este sentimento de amizade. – Volte para a América.

- Lady Malfoy – aquilo lhe pareceu uma afronta – O que é isso? – sua voz estava esganiçada.

Ela ignorou o tom alarmado da ruiva.

- Volte para a América sem falar com Draco ou dar explicações...

- Sem chance! – riu descrente, mal acreditando na proposta que a mulher a sua frente fazia - Não vou magoá-lo!

- Acredite em mim, não tem chances de se casar com ele – balançava a cabeça negativamente – A razão pode aborrecê-la – recostou-se no sofá novamente, mas sem desviar o contato visual. Desafiava a ruiva a discordar.

Gina arqueou a sobrancelha como se duvidasse que houvesse um bom motivo.

- Prefiro arriscar.

- Muito bem – estalou os lábios em contrariedade – Eu a pouparia, mas...

Fez uma leve pausa fazendo Gina engolir a seco. Toda aquela ansiedade a estava corroendo.

- Sabe que, enquanto seu pai estava ferido na França ela cometeu adultério com meu marido.

A ruiva sentiu o golpe venenoso contido em cada palavra.

- Não foi assim! – retrucou irritada.

- Quando Arthur voltou queimado – ignorou a fala da outra – precisava de tratamento. Sua mãe deixou Londres para ficar com ele. Ouso dizer que lamentou a infidelidade naquela época. – sorriu seca – Tarde demais! – fechou a expressão novamente. – Meses depois levei um paciente ao mesmo hospital...

_- Flash Back –_

_Narcisa andava empurrando uma cadeira de rodas frente ao hospital. Apesar da aparência cansada sua elegância e a farda impecável chamavam a atenção de todos os enfermos envolta._

_Ela deixou cuidadosamente a cadeira de rodas apoiada a um canto do saguão de entrada e andou pelos corredores a procura de informações._

_- Narcisa! – ouviu uma voz chamar-lhe e olhou com pouca paciência._

_- Molly – engoliu a seco ao ver a ruiva vir em sua direção – Então Arthur está aqui? – reparou nas formas arredondadas da ruiva a sua frente._

_- E o Lúcio? – a ansiedade era crescente dentro de si – Tem notícias dele?_

_- Está bem. Como vai a recuperação do seu marido?_

_- Querem salvar a visão dele – abaixou um pouco o rosto triste – Só posso ficar com ele! Não há muito o que fazer..._

_- Quando ele a vir... Como vai explicar isso? – indicou com os olhos a barriga da ruiva._

_Molly olhou por reflexo. Ela bem sabia o quanto sua barriga crescia mais e mais._

_- Arthur me ama! – acariciou o barriga incerta._

_- Tanto assim? – arqueou a sobrancelha direita._

_A ruiva abaixou ainda mais a cabeça. Até que um brilho dourado foi captado por seu olhar. Segurou a mão da mulher a sua frente e a levantou, contemplando uma aliança em seu dedo anelar._

_- Claro que você não sabe – inflou o peito orgulhosa, mal cabendo em si – Lúcio e eu nos casamos antes dele ir para o Oriente._

_Narcisa deliciou-se ao ver a ruiva arregalar os olhos. Disfarçou o sorriso que queria sair de seus lábios ao ver a cara de espanto da outra._

_- Fim Flash Back –_

- Minha família tinha um chalé na Escócia. – a ruiva levantou não agüentando encarar Narcisa foi até a varanda. É como se sentisse a dor de sua mãe – Isolado, longe de tudo. O bebê nasceu lá e foi registrado como meu.

- Tomou o bebê dela? – virou irritada.

- Minha cara, ela entregou o menino de bom grado.

- Não! Não importa o quanto fosse vergonhoso e difícil...

- Mas com o marido prestes a se tornar inválido... – ela cortou o discurso moralista que viria de Gina.

- Não! Minha mãe não faria isso! – começou a andar incomodada.

Narcisa levantou pegando suas coisas ao seu lado.

- Não só pode como fez. Acha que conseguiria tomar-lhe um filho a força se não fosse de seu agrado. – Ela chorou, implorou, pediu que eu...

- A deixasse com ele! – gritou.

- A ajudasse – completou calmamente.

- Ela não pode ter feito sim! Ela não faria isso! – suas orelhas estavam vermelhas e seu rosto começava a queimar.

- Ela queria o melhor para a criança, afinal, também era filho do Lúcio. Era conveniente para ambos os lados.

- Lorde Malfoy sabe?

- Claro que não! – falou como se fosse óbvio. – Quando ele voltou para casa não havia por que contar. Mal podia esperar para segurar o herdeiro que prometi nas cartas.

- Você deveria ter contado a verdade a ele! Não podia ter feito isso!

- Minha cara, creio que você está se prendendo a detalhes a muito esquecidos. Está perdendo o ponto principal da questão.

A ruiva a encarou, estranhando seu comentário.

- O que quer dizer com isso. – remexeu nervosa em seus cabelos ruivos.

- Pensei que fosse mais esperta. – riu em escárnio – O fruto da infidelidade de Molly é seu irmão, seu ex-futuro marido, Draco.

xXx

_Mais um capitulo aii fresquinho pra vocês! ^^' Acho que vou parar de postar, sabe? Alguém quer saber o que acontece depois? Acho que não né... Posso para por aqui ou demorar mais um ano pra postar! Alguém discorda? hehehe_

_Respondendo as reviews:_

**Drik Phelton: Que bom que não desistiu! Por que eu quase desisti... "/ Mas sabia que tinha gente esperando o desfecho da história e não era justo deixar a revelia. Ficou curiosa com o dez? E agora com o onze? A reação do Lúcio até que não foi tão ruim... Se tava com o coração a mil, agora ta como então? kkkk Quando eu vi o filme, nesse momento eu quase morri! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. ;***

Denni Brandon Malfoy: O Blaise é mara mesmo! =D É cara de pau e incoveniente de uma forma incrivelmente charmosa! *.* Sou apaixonada pelo Blaise dessa fic. Explicações? bem, tão aii. =D Se eles são irmãos? Ixii! Tbm tah aii! "/ Tem a carta sim! ;x Espera? Quanto tempo vc quer esperar pelo capítulo 12? kkkkk ;*

_Agradeço também aos que leram e não comentaram! ^^' Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo também e continuem acompanhando a fic._

_kissus!_


	12. Despedida

Gente, mil desculpas pela demora, mas é que Silver Black (nome do meu computador) está um caos. E eu pensei que toda a história tinha sido apagada (inclusive o metade desse capitulo) perdi totalmente o animo de escrever... Mas a boa notícia é que recuperei a maior parte dos arquivos (inclusive esse capitulo e consequentemente a vontade de escrever) e a má é que Silver continua ruim (Ele é muito voluntarioso).

Sem delongas, vamos a fic...

* * *

**_Paixões Proibidas_**

**_._**

_Por Danii Malfoy_

_._

**_Cap. 12 - Despedida_**

**_._**

_"Não chore é o fim, o destino que quis assim"_

_(Autor Desconhecido)_

_- Minha cara, creio que você está se prendendo a detalhes a muito esquecidos. Está perdendo o ponto principal da questão._

_A ruiva a encarou, estranhando seu comentário._

_- O que quer dizer com isso. – remexeu nervosa em seus cabelos ruivos._

_- Pensei que fosse mais esperta. – riu em escárnio – O fruto da infidelidade de Molly é seu irmão, seu ex-futuro marido, Draco._

Gina entrou em choque! Não podia ser, não era possível! Eles se amavam e... Ela arregalou os olhos em completo choque.

- Draco sempre foi meu, nunca poderá ser seu. – acrescentou solene.

Vendo que a ruiva não responderia constatou que sua missão ali já tinha se encerrado. Ajeitou sua saia com as mãos e deu uma ultima olhada para Gina que ainda estava petrificada.

- Mesmo que eu concordasse não poderia se casar com seu irmão. – deu um sorriso pesaroso. – Adeus.

E saiu pondo novamente os óculos escuros e o chapéu. Gina ao ouvir a porta bater pareceu despertar de seu transe.

Sentia-se em um grande conflito interno. Uma parte de si queria acreditar que não era verdade. Afinal, que créditos poderia dar aquela mulher tão venenosa? Mas não podia negar que era possível. E algo no que ouviu ali, inclusive a fala de Lady Malfoy, dizia que tudo aquilo era verdade.

Sentiu-se desesperada. _Culpada... _Culpa por um pecado que nem sabia que estava comentando.

- Não! – começou a chorar. Sentiu náuseas. Arrastou-se até o sofá e deu vazão ao seu choro.

Sua mãe lhe mostrara o paraíso, mas não alertou-lhe que havia serpentes. Por um momento sentiu raiva de tudo.

Raiva de Narcisa por lhe contar esta historia. Raiva de sua mãe por nunca ter lhe dito nada. Raiva de Lúcio por nunca ter questionado nada.

Raiva até de Draco... Oh! Draco, porque tinha de ser seu irmão? Era perfeito demais pra ser verdade. Tudo aconteceu bem demais. E ela sempre soube que não poderia ser assim. No fundo ela sempre soube...

Sentiu raiva de si mesma por ter se desviado tanto do que a trouxera ali. Talvez, se tivesse se concentrado em entregar a carta apenas. Nada disso teria acontecido.

Deitou no sofá e continuou a chorar incapaz de pensar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa.

_**- o –**_

- A você e Virginia! – brindou Lúcio Malfoy sorrindo para o filho.

- Obrigado por me contar sobre Molly Weasley – Draco acomodou-se no sofá do escritório de seu pai.

- É um alívio saber a verdade sobre ela finalmente. – desabafou.

- Me diga pai – avaliava suas feições procurando a resposta em seu olhar – Por que se casou com a mamãe?

- Nossas famílias esperavam isso – balançava o copo como se os motivos fossem relevantes - Nós esperávamos isso... Até eu conhecer Molly – sorriu – Meu pai era mais tradicional e rígido do que eu sou para você. Pode imaginar toda a confusão que meu relacionamento causou. – bebericou seu copo por fim.

- É difícil imaginar Lúcio Malfoy criando caso e desrespeitando as tradições.

- Você é mais parecido comigo do que imagina Draco.

- Alguns familiares e amigos já me disseram isso. – bebeu um pouco de seu uísque – Dizem que não tenho nada da minha mãe e sou inteiramente parecido com você. – ele sorriu – Talvez por isso tenhamos tantos conflitos.

Lúcio assentiu e deu continuidade a história.

- Quando ela sumiu, nada mais importou – suspirou pesaroso – não fui justo com sua mãe – encarava o copo e parecia pensar no que dizer – Mas na época isso não me ocorreu. Achei que poderia dar certo, tínhamos coisas em comum...

- Infelizmente o amor não era uma delas. – completou perspicaz. Lúcio assentiu novamente ao comentário do filho.

_**- o –**_

- Parou de chorar, está lavando o rosto. – Fordingbride disse ao patrão que o esperava ansioso na sala de comando do barco.

Blaise concordou. Não havia ninguém melhor que Fordingbride para acalmar as pessoas. Por isso Blaise permitiu que ele conversasse com a ruiva quando a mesma chegou aos prantos ao seu barco.

Ouviu passos descerem a pequena escada circular e foi até a ponta dela. Engoliu a seco ao encará-la. Esta que sempre indicou vitalidade agora parecia padecer aos poucos. Seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados, seus olhos avermelhados e perdidos... Definitivamente Blaise não conseguia imaginar motivo de tão mal estado.

Será que ela e Draco brigaram? Mas não era possível, ainda estavam na boa fase de um relacionamento. E depois da conversa que teve com Lúcio mais cedo achou que a aprovação de Lord Malfoy só fosse melhorar as coisas. De fato não entendia...

- Obrigada por me agüentar – a ruiva disse de olhos baixos quase aos sussurros – E não fazer pergunta.

E de fato ele controlava o ímpeto de fazer perguntas, opções não lhe faltavam.

- Gina... – ele segurou seus ombros quando viu que ela fazia menção de voltar a chorar.

- Eu só não queria voltar ao hotel... – fungou retendo o choro, sua voz estava embargada. – e você foi tão gentil. – parou por alguns segundos como que pensando no que fazer e logo avistou seu casaco sobre o sofá.

- E-eu preciso voltar. – ela disse pegando o casaco e vestindo-o.

- Pro hotel? – ele perguntou não tendo bem certeza da resposta.

- Pra casa – ela fungou mais uma vez, passando o dorso da mão sobre o nariz.

Algo no tom empregado por ela o fez ter certeza que a palavra "casa" não estava relacionado a nenhuma das residências Malfoy. Ou mesmo ao território britânico.

- Não pode voltar hoje para os Estados Unidos assim!

- Eu preciso... Não tenho escolha! – ela parecia hesitar quanto ao que falar.

- Sem se despedir? – ele segurou seu rosto obrigando-a a encará-lo.

Logo abaixou o rosto incapaz de permanecer encarando-o. Cruzou os braços e tremia levemente. Ele não poderia deixá-la sozinha neste estado.

- Fordingbride pegue o carro. Não vou deixá-la sair sozinha por ai neste estado. Permita-me pelo menos esta gentileza? – era uma pergunta retórica - Faço questão como bom cavalheiro inglês.

- Sim senhor. – o mordomo pegou seu quepe e rumou para fora do barco.

Fordingbride andou pela calçada até o carro, enquanto abria a porta observou o aparelho móvel entre os bancos da frente. Calmamente entrou no veículo e pegou o aparelho discando um número que já tinha em mente.

Enquanto esperava que a pessoa atendesse do outro lado da linha observava o capô do carro. Já não estava mais tão reluzente e algum pombo oportunista havia deixado sua marca no preto polido do automóvel. De fato precisava levá-lo para lavar.

Talvez o fizesse quando todo aquele alvoroço passasse...

_- Alô? – ouviu a voz do outro lado da linha ao atender a ligação._

- Boa tarde senhor Malfoy.

_- Fordingbride? – perguntou incerto._

- Sim senhor. Creio que não seja da minha conta, mas tenho uma informação que pode interessar a sua.

- _E que informação seria essa? – a voz do loiro já demonstrava preocupação, ele sabia que se __Fordingbride estava ligando pra ele era realmente serio._

- Sua noiva, decidiu voltar para a América, achei que deveria saber.

- _Gina? Como assim? Mas... – sua voz subia gradativamente – Você esta falando sério? – sabia a resposta a essa pergunta, mas não queria acreditar que era verdade._

- Certamente que sim senhor. Ela vai sair em minutos, se o senhor puder chegar antes disso...

_- Já estou indo. – desligou não esperando a resposta._

Fordingbride ligou o carro para certificar-se que o ronco do motor era tão suave quanto deveria ser, indicando que o mesmo estava em perfeita ordem mecânica.

Desligou o carro e dedilhou o volante enquanto esperava Gina e Blaise ou Draco chegar. Penalizou-se por ter esquecido suas sinfonias clássicas no barco. Fechou os olhos e mentalizou a melodia de um dos arranjos.

Não esperou muito, logo o barulho de um carro estacionando foi ouvido ao seu lado. Provavelmente o carro veio em uma boa velocidade, a freada brusca indicava um estacionamento irregular e a batida estrondosa da porta evidenciou a impaciência do motorista. Fordingbride não precisava abrir os olhos, sabia que era Draco Malfoy.

Ainda assim abriu-os e olhou na direção do barco onde viu Blaise ajudar Gina que parecia desorientada. Saiu do carro indo em direção ao casal.

Blaise ao avistar Draco vir a passos largos em sua direção olhou para o mordomo e sorriu satisfeito. Afinal, ele fizera exatamente o que Blaise achou que ele faria. Fordingbride fingiu não ver tal sorriso cúmplice retendo-se apenas a tirar uma linha branca que corrompia seu terno preto imaculado.

- Gina, o que houve? – A voz dele mostrava uma leve irritação, mas acima de tudo impaciência.

Gina, que só então pareceu acordar de seu transe o encarou chocada. Incapaz de permanecer encarando-o ela olhou para os sapatos de Blaise.

- Tire me daqui – murmurou com a voz baixa e incerta.

- Me diga o que aconteceu, por favor – sua voz agora estava mais calma, tentando esfriar os ânimos.

- Preciso pegar um avião – ela olhou em seus olhos, talvez fosse a maneira digna de fazer isso – Desculpe.

- Que avião? Por que vai embora?

Olhou para o mar como que procurando as resposta que deveria dar. No final ficou aflita por não ter uma desculpa convincente a dar.

- Gina – agora Blaise a chamou carinhosamente fazendo com que ela o encarasse – seja razoável... Vocês precisam conversar.

Ela sorriu triste, talvez ele estivesse certo. Afinal, não era culpa dela que o destino tenha sido tão maléfico com eles. Nada mais justo do que Draco saber de tudo. Uma conversa franca era o caminho certo. Suspirou, talvez, se sua mãe tivesse tomado a mesma decisão anos antes, ela não precisasse tomar esta agora.

Caminhou silenciosamente até a grade que dividia o mar da calçada. Não disse uma palavra que fosse, mas Draco sabia que essa era sua deixa.

Apoiou-se na grade contemplando as ondas baterem nas pedras abaixo de seus pés. Ouviu os passos dele atrás de si.

- Sabe Draco... – falou com a voz ainda embargada pelo choro de minutos atrás. – Por vezes o destino interfere em nossas vidas...

- Gina...

- Deixe-me falar! – ela o cortou – Nós somos prova disso Draco. Pela lógica de nossas vidas jamais deveríamos ter nos encontrado. Pessoas distintas, de lugares distintos. Era tão improvável quanto... – sua voz morreu por um segundo – Mas algumas coisas aconteceram no passado e elas nos trouxeram até esse momento. Este exato momento – ela segurou o choro que tentava subir pela sua garganta – A verdade nem sempre é o que parece ser, muitas vez é maior do que imaginamos...

- Gina... – ele não queria interrompe-la, mas ela parecia estar perdida em pensamentos e isso fazia a impaciência dentro de si crescer gradativamente. Ele não entendia onde ela queria chegar.

- Não importa – ela falou, como se adivinhasse o que ele estava pensando no momento – o fato é que da paixão proibida de Lucio Malfoy e Molly Weasley sobrou muito mais que as lembranças.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Eles tiveram um filho – ela fechou os olhos por um segundo mentalizando o que deveria dizer a seguir – Você Draco, você é filho deles.

- Mas c-como? Isso não é possível – ele disse enquanto avaliava a improbabilidade da questão – Isso nos tornaria irmãos...

Ele viu Gina enrijecer e se arrependeu de ter dito aquela palavra. Não podia ser verdade. Sentiu seu coração ser espremido enquanto sufocava em batidas aceleradas.

- Lorde Malfoy aceitou ler a carta, meu trabalho aqui terminou é chegada a hora de voltar para minha casa – finalizou o assunto. Não poderia mais discutir aquilo. Não com toda a dor que sentia dentro de si, falar sobre isso só parecia fazê-la aumentar e intensificar.

- Quem te falou isso? – ele disse quando a viu por as mãos no bolso do casaco preparando-se para ir embora. Ela não podia ir assim, tinha muito o que ser esclarecido ainda.

- Narcisa Malfoy.

A imagem de sua mãe veio a sua cabeça e memória a cerca de suas ações. Nem mesmo ainda havia falado com a sua mãe, mas provavelmente ela descobrira de alguma forma.

- Eu me recuso a acreditar! – remexeu nos cabelos loiros platinado nervoso - Ela deve esta mentindo!

- Não creio – a ruiva suspirou – Ela estaria arriscando muito com isso... Doeu demais em seu orgulho.

Avaliando por esse lado, por mais que Draco odiasse a admitir, de fato se fosse mentira ela estaria arriscando muito por nada. A reputação que ela tanto prezava perante a todos, o pouco de respeito que Lúcio tinha por ela...

- Sei que meu pai não imagina... – murmurou quase não sabendo o que dizer.

- Ela não contou – Gina sentenciou.

Suspirou mais uma vez, de repente estava assustadoramente cansada. Começou a andar lentamente em direção ao carro de Blaise.

- Ele tem que saber! – Draco se desesperou quando a viu indo embora. De alguma forma ele tinha que impedi-la, precisava pensar em uma solução depressa.

- Para que? – ela virou em sua direção.

Não era aquele rosto confuso e amargurado de Draco que ela queria guardar de recordação, mas ainda sim registrou cada detalhe de suas belas feições. Sabia que era melhor esquecê-lo, mas sentia-se impedida de tal ato.

O vento parecia empurra Gina até ele. Seus cabelos estavam revoltos e sem sucesso ela tentava conte-los.

Para Draco ela parecia uma visão, linda. Irresistivelmente linda como sempre fora para ele. Não era somente a beleza externa, mas era tudo que emanava dela. Era perfeita demais. Demais pra ser real ou possível... Ele observava ela segurar o cabelo contra ao vento só para encará-lo. Parecia uma pintura, intocável... Era a paixão proibida de Draco Malfoy.

Ele a estava perdendo. Sabia que estava. Mas nada podia fazer, não havia o que ser feito... Foi com muita dor que Draco reconheceu que não havia solução.

Deu um passo em sua direção. Era inevitável não atrair-se a ela. Mas agora parecia tão errado... Mas como poderia ser errado se todo o seu corpo dizia ser o certo?

Gina arregalou os olhos com o menor sinal de proximidade, deu um passo atrás.

- Sei que é errado dizer isso, mas eu te amo Draco. De alguma forma torta e totalmente inapropriada, eu te amo. – Seus olhos marejaram com as palavras. Mas deveria se segurar para não chorar ali e perder todo auto controle.

- Gin... – ele deu dois passos em sua direção. Queria confortá-la. Queria tirar toda a dor que corrompia sua alma e colocar um sorriso em sua face.

Mas não podia...

E nem ao menos sabia como fazê-lo.

E disso ambos sabiam. Gina o encarou por ultima vez e virou-se. Correu como uma presa assustada. Draco queria ir atrás dela. Mas só iria aumentar o sofrimento dos dois.

Viu-a entrar no carro de Blaise pela porta que Fordingbride gentilmente segurava. Ela não o olhou uma vez mais. E isso doeu em sua alma. Blaise abriu a porta do outro lado. Antes de entrar olhou para Draco.

Não viu o Draco forte e viril de sempre. Ele estava despedaçado. Blaise sorriu triste para o amigo como se tentasse consolá-lo. Olhou-o uma ultima vez e entrou no carro.

Fordingbride já havia dado a volta e já ocupara o banco do motorista. Em segundos ligou o carro e pôs-se a andar. Passaram ao lado de Draco que olhou para dentro do carro uma ultima vez. Gina estava apoiada no ombro de Blaise e chorava muito.

O carro ganhou velocidade muito rápido, e essa visão não durou mais que cinco segundos. Mas desde já Draco sabia que levaria uma vida toda para esquecê-la e ainda sim não seria suficiente.

xXx

_Gente, desculpa não responder as reviews, mas é que estou mesmo sem tempo e o pc tá que tá. Prometo postar o mais rápido possivel e responder tudo no próximo._

_kissus!_


	13. Narcisa Black

Olha ai gente mais um capítulo!! Dessa vez nem demorei muito a postar... Gostei de escrever esse capítulo. Mas não sei se todos vão gostar de ler. Esse capítulo diz muito sobre a Narcisa, e acredito eu, que nessa fic ela despertou certa empatia dos leitores. Hum... Mas gosto dela, ela tem potencial. Se formos pensar bem, os vilões das histórias românticas são os mais próximos da realidade do ser humano. Bem, espero que gostem. Prometo postar o próximo capítulo o mais breve possível.

Obs.: Usei o "Black" ao invés de "Malfoy" porque refere-se ao tempo dela solteira.

* * *

**_Paixões Proibidas_**

**_._**

_Por Danii Malfoy_

_._

**_Cap. 13 - Narcisa Black_**

**_._**

_"Quem trama desventuras para os outros estende armadilhas a si mesmo."_

_(Esopo)_

- Senhora Malfoy, vou anunciá-la. O senhor Malfoy em um min...

- Não se faz necessário! – Narcisa cortou o discurso ensaiado de boa secretária. Passou direto pela mesa da jovem e rumou para o escritório.

- Senhora, espere o senhor Malfoy não gosta de ser interrompido. - A jovem corria atrás de Narcisa com dificuldade, pois seu salto fino e a saia social apertada dificultavam o processo.

O que incrivelmente não parecia atrapalhar a outra, que apesar de uma roupa similar não via dificuldade alguma.

- Não me diga o que fazer – Narcisa virou de súbito – Eu sou a senhora de tudo isso e entro e saio à hora que bem entender. – A jovem parou a alguns passos e encolheu-se estarrecida – Agora se quiser manter seu emprego meta-se no que é de sua jurisdição.

- Desculpe senhora Malfoy – abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

- E antes que eu me esqueça, ser elegante é mais do que uma vestimenta adequada – olhou-a de cima a baixo – Se já mal sabe andar de salto, por Deus não se arrisque a correr.

Sem mais nada a dizer virou e abriu a porta do escritório da presidência.

Lucio Malfoy que analisava uns papéis olhou Narcisa irromper na sua sala como um furacão.

- Espero que não tenha pisado na minha secretária para entrar desse jeito em meu escritório.

- Oras... – revirou os olhos.

- Draco sai correndo sem nada a dizer, você entra em minha sala desse jeito... Começo a me questionar se tenho uma família ou uma prole de animais.

- Sempre tão animador – riu em escárnio e fechou a porta trás de si.

- O que nem se faz necessário, afinal você sempre tão bem humorada – ironizou e voltou a folhear os papéis.

- Lúcio... – ela apoiou sua bolsa sobre os papéis que ele olhava propositalmente.

- Se não foi para tratar de algum evento social que veio até aqui creio que já saiba da novidade. – ele a encarou irritado.

- Você me conhece tão bem. – debochou.

- Imagino que de alguma forma misteriosamente inexplicável a notícia tenha chegado às damas da alta sociedade inglesa e você veio até aqui com alguma linha de raciocínio destorcida que me ponha como culpado da situação.

- Sua perpiscacia sempre me atraiu querido. – Sentou a sua frente e simulou um tom carinhoso.

- E sua forma venenosa de observar isso sempre me enjoou _querida_ – puxou os papéis debaixo da bolsa dela.

- Seu elogio me comove.

- Fale de uma vez Narcisa, comece seu discurso de como eu eduquei mal o nosso filho.

- Estou curiosa... De que novidade exatamente você está falando? – sorriu cínica.

- Sejamos objetivos Narcisa, você veio aqui falar sobre o casamento de Draco. – respondeu com pouca paciência.

- Oh! Lúcio, você realmente devia agradecer por eu ser uma esposa tão dedicada e atenciosa. De outro modo, você estaria perdido alheio de tudo nesse seu mundinho de negócios.

Ela continuava a sorrir, e de alguma forma aquele sorriso não indicava coisa boa para Lúcio.

- O que exatamente você quer dizer? – Largou os papéis e a encarou.

- Isso realmente importa pra você, esqueceu até da "papelada importante" – fazia uma imitação besta de Lúcio quanto aos seus papéis,

- Você realmente parece mais bem humorada hoje – ele a encarou desconfiado – O que aconteceu?

- Não haverá mais casamento! – disse por fim.

- C-como assim? Mas o Draco acabou de sair daqui... – sua voz foi morrendo aos poucos. Agora entendia o que fizera Draco sair correndo daquele jeito. – O que você fez exatamente? – ele aproximou-se da mesa encarando bem aqueles olhos audaciosos.

- Ora querido, eu não fiz nada. – pegou os papéis que Lúcio largará sobre a mesa e fingiu ler interessada. – Foi você!

- Eu? Não seja tão venenosa Narcisa, estava há minutos antes parabenizando Draco pela união... - Encarou a esposa que parecia ler os papéis interessada. – Largue esses papéis e me responda. – ele puxos os mesmos amassando-os totalmente.

- Isso não foi nada cortes – ela balançou a cabeça de um lado a outro em negação – Era só para te mostrar o quanto isso aborrece.

- Narcisa! – acertou a mesa irritado.

- Sim? – ela olhava envolta.

Lúcio respirou fundo e controlou o ímpeto de esganá-la. Até que lhe ocorreu que tinha perguntas a fazer.

- A propósito Narcisa, me responda uma pergunta?

- Se estiver ao meu alcance. – ela sorriu solícita.

- Você sabia que Arthur Weasley não tinha morrido naquele ataque aos flancos inimigos?

A cor pareceu sumir de seu rosto, ela que até então dominava a conversa, sentiu o controle escapar de suas mãos.

- Por que me pergunta isso? – ela disfarçava o desconforto.

- Responda de uma vez! Você sabia? – Era uma pergunta retórica já que para Lúcio a forma como ela correspondia a sua indagação já lhe respondia tudo. – Por que não me contou?

- Não preciso me justificar depois de todo esse tempo. – recompôs-se e voltou-se a sua postura fria e altiva de sempre.

- Você sabia! – esbravejou indignado – Todo esse tempo você sabia que Arthur Weasley não tinha morrido. – levantou indignado, incapaz de continuar encarando Narcisa.

- Ah! – estalou os lábios – Isso não muda o fato que a Molly te deixou.

Ele respirou fundo. Estava tentando se controlar, não perder a cabeça.

- Por que nunca me disse que ele estava vivo? – ele tentou forçar os pensamentos.

- Ele podia morrer a qualquer momento. Estava muito mal.

- E o que importa?

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha como se a resposta fosse obvia. Mal acreditava que Lúcio estava em dúvida quanto a isso.

- E isso não parece óbvio? – a pergunta era retórica. – Não podia me arriscar, um golpe direto seria bem mais seguro.

- Pra quem? – ele virou para encará-la novamente – para mim? – ele sentou novamente - Eu sofri tanto. E você deixou... – balançava negativamente olhando para a mesa – Tudo o que precisava dizer... – a frase morreu a meio caminho, ele não sabia exatamente o que dizer.

Como um raio o pensamento lhe ocorreu de súbito.

- Molly sabia que eu procurei por ela? – ele a encarou só agora tendo noção da verdade. – Ela deixou um recado, não?

Ele aproximou-se dela, que deu um passo pra trás incerta do que poderia acontecer. Encarava-o estática.

- Não deixou Narcisa? – segurou os braços dela impaciente.

Ela riu sem humor. Seu casamento nunca fora o conto de fadas inglês. Lúcio não a amava. E cada vez mais perdia qualquer afeto por ela. Riu sem humor. De fato não tinha nada a perder...

_- Flash Back –_

_Ascendeu a luz ao lado esquerdo da porta e fitou a casa em completo silêncio. Apoiou sobre a, mesa do hall de entrada seus pertences. Olhou-se no espelho. Estava pálida, com leves bolsas arroxeadas sob os olhos. Noites mal dormidas, trabalho em excesso. Quando isso acabaria? Quando ela poderia ser feliz ao lado do homem que amava?_

_Olhou para as cartas em sua mão com completo desanimo. Em tempos como aquele ninguém gostava de ler cartas. Nunca se sabia quando elas viriam com más notícias._

_Rumou para a sala lendo os destinatários das cartas. Em sua a maioria para Molly, muitas pessoas escreviam para ela ao verem suas pequenas apresentações._

_Molly... Molly... Conta... Molly... Conta... Molly... Mo- espere! Conhecia aquela letra. Franziu as sobrancelhas em desconfiança. Virou o envelope para ver o destinatário. Seu coração pareceu para quando leu naquela grafia tão familiar o nome que não sai de seus pensamentos Lúcio Edmundo Malfoy._

_Sem controlar seu ímpeto abriu o envelope rapidamente. E pôs-se a ler a carta rapidamente. Seus olhos passavam por cada linha. Cada vez mais horrorizada com o que lia. Mal acreditando leu-o novamente._

"_Querida Molly, estou de volta a Inglaterra e em Londres, por algum tempo. A Guerra por vezes no faz pensar o quanto o amanhã é incerto, não estou sendo dramático como eu sei que você está pensando (sorrindo descrente e balançando a cabeça, agora mais ainda por eu adivinhar isso). Sei que pareço exagerado, mas eu vejo a guerra de perto, é curioso dizer isso, mas apesar da incerteza do amanha, ela nos da certeza do que queremos hoje. E o que eu quero hoje é você. E se houver uma maneira de acreditar nisto para o futuro, eu vou acreditar. Sempre e sempre. Não me julgue piegas, mas é assim que me sinto. Talvez você tenha despertado o lado mais provinciano que há em mim, ao qual eu nem mesmo tinha conhecimento. Você me faz uma pessoa melhor, me faz acreditar no amanha e querer que ele exista, mas somente ao seu lado. Por favor, Molly, terça-feira, me encontre no mesmo lugar de sempre. Tenho uma pergunta importante para fazer. Eu te amo muito, e amanha mais ainda. Lúcio."_

_Ela mal podia acreditar no que lia. Se não reconhecesse tão bem a caligrafia de Lúcio diria até mesmo que foi escrito por outro. Ela pensava que fosse uma aventura passageira, que logo iria recobrar o juízo. Mas não era. Ou pelo menos a guerra o fazia acreditar que não._

_Gruniu incapaz de controlar o ódio que lhe possuía agora. Não podia perder Lúcio, não quando sempre fizera tanto para tê-lo. Não quando sabia que o amava. Que só seria feliz ao seu lado. E sabia que assim seria pra ele também. Eram iguais em diversos aspectos, tinham as mesmas origens. O casamento entre eles era mais que previsto._

_Lúcio não podia estragar tudo por uma paixonite americana de cabelos ruivos. Não mesmo. Será que ele não via a descomunal diferença entre ele e Molly?_

_Por Deus! Ela era viúva! De certo que toda a família Malfoy entraria em choque pela notícia. Ela não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Se Lúcio não estava sendo racional, ela seria por eles._

_Ela o amava certo? Tinha que querer o bem dele. E o bem dele não era ao lado de uma atriz americana. Sabia que isso não daria certo. Pelo bem dele, de sua família e de seu coração, Narcisa escondeu o bilhete sob as vestes pesadas que usava._

_- Está tudo bem?_

_Narcisa virou de súbito para a voz. Era Molly que acabará de chegar e olhava-a receosa._

_- S-sim._

_- Me pareceu que você estava gritando lá de fora._

_- Não foi nada. Só um mal entendido familiar. – apontou para o envelope de Lúcio em suas mãos, mas logo tratou de esconder antes que a outra pudesse realmente reconhecê-lo – Mas em breve será resolvido._

_A ruiva sorriu por ela. Mas logo sua expressão ficou séria de novo. A outra a encarou desconfiada. Molly era sempre tão radiante e cheia de vida, agora parecia aflita._

_- O que houve?_

_- É o Arthur. Ele está vivo. – despejou de uma só vez. Precisava falar isso há alguém. – Já está na Inglaterra._

_- Que boa notícia Molly! – sorriu – Você deve estar felicíssima!_

_- Disseram que ele está muito ferido – seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas – Pode morrer. Preciso ficar com ele! – enxugou os olhos com o dorso da mão._

_- Claro. Claro. – Narcisa disse absolutamente certa disso – Posso ajudar de algum modo? – aproximou-se da outra segurando sua mão._

_- Preciso falar com Lúcio, mas não sei onde está._

_Narcisa controlou a empatia que sentiu ao comentário da outra._

_- O importante é estar com seu marido – deu uma leve entonação a palavra, que a outra provavelmente não percebera – Ele precisa de você._

_- Claro, mas não posso ir sem explicar ao Lúcio. Se eu ao menos soubesse como encontrá-lo – controlou o ímpeto de chorar._

_Era uma ótima notícia que Arthur ainda estivesse vivo. Mas isso descartava Lúcio de sua vida. Sentia-se culpada por imaginar, ainda que por um segundo, que seria melhor que Arthur não voltasse. Era horrível pensar deste modo, mas era inevitável. Talvez, ela tenha se precipitado demais em envolver-se com Lúcio. Sabia que o amava de uma forma irresistivelmente arrebatadora. De uma forma que jamais amou Arthur... _

_Mas sabia que seu lugar era ao lado de Arthur. Ele precisava dela, ela devia isso a ele... Não encarava como uma obrigação na verdade. Gostava dele, sempre fora tão bom pra ela... Mas não o amava apesar de tudo._

_Arthur sempre fora um homem íntegro, de extremo valor. Admirava-o, mas seu coração sempre seria de Lúcio, e queria dizer isso a ele. Se pudesse encontrá-lo..._

_- Não se preocupe, escreva um bilhete. Farei com que chegue até ele. – sorriu cúmplice. Sabia que essa era uma oportunidade única._

_Molly sorriu para ela. Ao ler o bilhete ele a procuraria. Ambos poderiam conversar, seria difícil, mas de certo ele iria entender a sua escolha._

_- Vou fazer as malas – alinhou os cabelos e virou-se, rumo ao seu quarto._

_Narcisa assistia. Pensando em seu próximo passo. Até que a ruiva parou de súbito e olhou para a morena._

_- Não há nenhuma correspondência de Lúcio? – olhou para o bolo de cartas na mão da outra._

_- Nada – ela indicou – Pode verificar._

_- Não precisa. – negou rapidamente pensando que poderia ter ofendido a outra com tal comentário. – Confio em você._

_Narcisa demonstrou um sorriso genuíno._

_- Tem cartas de alguns fãs seus. Talvez melhore seu humor. – ela sabia o quanto Molly adorava ler carta por carta, e na maioria das vezes respondê-las._

_- Não agora. Obrigada. – virou-se – Levá-las-ei comigo para matar as saudades._

_Assim que a viu sumir no corredor Narcisa fechou as feições. Odiava esse modo altruísta-romântico que ela tinha de ver as coisas. Não entendia como Lúcio ficou tão fissurado nela. Não tinha o mínimo de classe ou qualquer estilo. Era ingênua e desastrada. Sonhadora demais era o oposto do que Lúcio precisava._

_Ele precisa de uma mulher independente, de classe. Uma mulher realista, de visão..._

_Ele precisava dela! Como ele não percebia?_

_No final das contas, devia agradecê-la pelo favor que faria._

_Andou até a lareira decidida. Olhou para trás, certificando-se que Molly não estava por ali. Pegou a carta e rasgou-a jogando no fogo. Ficou ali, fascinada vendo a caligrafia fina de Lúcio sendo corroída pelas chamas._

_- Fim Flash Back –_

- Ela deixou um bilhete? – ele mal controlava seu tom de voz – Ela... Ela contava com você. E você mentiu? Obviamente também o queimou.

- Não vou ser julgada por algo que já passou há tanto tempo. – sorriu – As suas mãos que ele não poderia chegar de maneira nenhuma.

- Como pode esconder isso de mim? Você viu Narcisa! Você estava lá. Acompanhou todo o meu sofrimento... Meu Deus! Pensei que ao menos gostasse de mim. – Foi até o bar. Precisava de algo forte.

- Gostar? – Ela cuspiu a palavra em desdém – Por Deus digo Lúcio Malfoy! Eu o _amei_ por toda a minha vida – riu sem humor – Mas do que a mim mesma...

- Desse modo doentio? – ele serviu-se de Uísque e bebeu de uma só vez, tornando a encher o copo.

- Você também "gostava" de mim. Se não tivesse conhecido Molly, teria sido o suficiente. – ela sentou no pequeno sofá de visitas.

- Não devíamos ter nos casado. Se não fosse Draco...

- Teria me deixado imediatamente? – completou. – Sei disso.

Ele a encarou, tentando avaliar a convivência com ela ao longo da vida. Narcisa sempre fora uma amiga. Conheci-a desde que nascera. Foram grandes companheiros na infância. Era curioso lembra-se disso agora. Quando criança ela fora tudo que não era agora.

Mas na adolescência ela mudara. Tornou-se fria e calculista como fora educada a ser. Com o acordo de casamento entre ambos ela encarnou o papel de "nobre dama" até mesmo para ele.

- Draco é meu único consolo... – recuperou-se dos seus devaneios e firmou-se no presente.

- Vejo que fiz a escolha certa adquirindo-o.

Ele olhou-a de cenho franzido.

- Nunca soube o quanto eu o amei querido. – ela recostou-se no sofá, sabendo que aquele era um assunto delicado e potencialmente difícil. – O quanto eu o queria e a Malfoy Hall. Sempre fiz tudo para ter o que eu queria...

- Sei que é inescrupulosa.

- Inescrupulosa? – ela encarou. Ele estava mal. Ela podia ver isso. Com certeza estava pensando em Molly. – É uma boa palavra.

- Aonde quer chegar Narcisa? – ele aproximou-se dela.

- Cadê sua boa educação Lúcio? Não vai me oferecer uma? – apontou para o copo.

Ele andou até o bar, precisava ter calma. Ela o viu se afastar. Respirou fundo e tomou coragem para falar.

- Com a ajuda de Molly eu o enganei. Nós vivemos uma mentira, desde que Draco nasceu.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Lúcio voltou com a bebida e sentou-se na poltrona em frente. Estava confuso. Sentia a nostalgia apoderar-se de si, estava tão embebido nela que nem mesmo entendia direito o que a mulher a sua frente dizia.

Era um assunto difícil de dizer. Ela sabia que era um caminho sem volta. Lúcio nunca mais ia se quer olhar para a cara dela. Mas não tinha como esconder mais. Sabia que era possível que acontecesse, mas nunca pensou de verdade como lidar com tudo.

Definitivamente seria uma longa conversa...

_xXx_

_Oi Gente! É a fic está cada vez mais próxima do fim, as coisas estão esquentando cada vez mais... O que vai acontecer com o nosso casalzinho 20? Hum... Leiam a fic! ;D_

_Respostas a reviews do Capítulo 11:_

_Gaabii: Parei sim! Sou má! Muashsausahusa... Zoa! É por que se não parar no ponto "X" vocês não voltam no capítulo que vem. Kkkk_

_Iziie Lestrange: Sem saber de nada até que ela não deixou. Mas foi embora mesmo assim... Eles fazem um casal tão perfo juntos que o incesto é quase secundário. Ok, eu entendo. A Narcisa realmente está "vilã de novela das oito" nessa fic. Mas a verdade é, quantas não agiriam (ou até já agiram como ela?). Eu também sou incondicionalmente apaixonada pela __Fordingbride nessa fic, ele existe no roteiro original, mas dei um toque __especial nele. Que bom que surtiu o efeito que eu queria ^^ O Blaise também é um fofo. Relaxa. Acho que você vai gostar do final da fic sim._

_Tuty Frutty: Realmente toda a trama caminhava pra isso. Mas por que computador virou algo distante? O.o'_

_Respostas as reviews do Capítulo 12:_

_Angel: Ok. Não demorei tanto afinal, né?_

_: Seu pedido é uma ordem! Eis ai o capítulo 13 fresquinho. =)_

_Até o próximo capítulo, por favor, continuem lendo e comentando! ^^ Até o próximo._

_Kissus!_


	14. Realidade

_Olá povo! Olha quem está aqui de novo... EU! Bem, sei que faz séculos que não atualizo isso aqui e não estou cumprindo com meu cronograma, mas é que realmente a minha vida é uma fic e deveria chamar-se desventuras em série. Mas isso não cabe aqui. Mas juro que me esforço muito para atualizar as fics, para os leitores de PP tem uma noticia que pode ser boa ou pode ser ruim, isso depende de vcs, mas o caso é que PP está chegando ao fim. Este é o penúltimo capítulo. Ele esta pequenito, mas é por que quis deixar as emoções mais fortes para o último. E ai gente, façam suas apostas!_

* * *

**_Paixões Proibidas_**

**_._**

_Por Danii Malfoy_

_._

**_Cap. 14 - Realidade  
_**

**_._**

_"Realidade é o pesadelo do mundo dos sonhos "_

_(Esaú Wendler)_

- Não quer que eu ajude-a? – ele segurou suas mãos entre as dele sorrindo gentil para ela.

- Não se faz necessário Blaise – retorceu as feições no que Blaise identificou como a tentativa de um sorriso – Espere uns minutos e já desço com a minha bagagem.

- Mas... – Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro pressionando-o e olhou para trás vendo Fordingbride encará-lo intensamente.

Sentiu-se desarmar e afrouxou o aperto sobre as mãos da mulher a sua frente. Gina sentiu como uma deixa para si e deu um passo atrás e suas mãos caíram das mãos de Blaise.

- Já volto.

E virou-se entrando no hotel onde estava hospedada. Rumou para o elevador. Andava de cabeça baixa sem olhar para os lados.

Não queria encarar ninguém, sobretudo não queria partilhar sua dor. Ninguém podia fazer nada a respeito, era apenas sua...

E de Draco. Oh, Draco,como deveria estar?

Ao lembrar-se do rosto do loiro contorcido de dor, culpa e confusão sentiu lágrimas chegarem a seus olhos, fungou. Não queria chorar novamente.

Abriu a porta do quarto e entrou indo direto ao armário. Começou a pegar suas roupas emboladas na prateleira e jogar na mala que estava ao lado do mesmo.

Voltou-se para o armário e viu o vestido azul que usara na festa de Blaise pendurado em um cabide. Era tão lindo... Lembrou-se de tudo que vivera aquela noite. A dor, os desentendimentos, a reconciliação, o amor... Ah, sua primeira noite de amor com Draco.

Sentiu o estômago embrulhar ao acessar tais lembranças. Náuseas apoderavam-se de si. Uma dor forte atingia-lhe por completo, parecia sufocar-se nela. Abraçou o vestido desesperada.

Aquela dor era esmagadora. Era a dor da impotência. Do destino que não podia mudar, das circunstancias que deveria mudar, do amor que não podia viver, mas tão pouco esquecer...

Iria viver com aquela paixão proibida dentro de si, assim como sua mãe viveu. Com as boas lembranças do que foi, mas com a culpa do que não poderia ter sido.

A única diferença é que viveria sozinha. Sabia que aquele vazio em si não seria preenchido por nada. E nem mesmo queria que fosse. Ter um companheiro significa dividir o que se é e receber a metade do outro em sua alma.

Mas Virginia Molly Weasley agora era só dor. Não queria dividi-la e sinceramente ninguém entenderia.

Afastou o vestido de si e olhou-o detalhadamente. Era lindo, mas não precisava de uma lembrança física de tudo que já estava embrenhado em seu emocional. Deixou o vestido sobre a cama e terminou de guardar seus pertences.

Já a porta do quarto olhou uma ultima vez para o vestido sobre a cama. Lembrou-se de quando ela mesma estivera deitada ali com aquele vestido sob o luar e os olhos desejosos de um lindo cavaleiro britânico. Suspirou resignada e fechou a porta antes que as lembranças trouxessem novas lágrimas aos seus olhos.

Rumou para o saguão do hotel onde iria fechar sua conta.

**- o –**

- O que é isto? – Blaise segurava uma pasta de papelão que retirara do banco do carona.

Mostrou-a a Fordingbride que lustrava o caput do carro.

- Chegou hoje pela manhã. Documentos de sua investigação sobre a moça Weasley – respondeu o velho mordomo sem nem mesmo olhar para Blaise.

Este suspirou cansado. A hostilidade de Fordingbride para com sua pessoa era quase palpável.

Abriu a pasta e folheou a papelada distraidamente. Apoioi-se no carro de costas para o mordomo. Não vendo assim o olhar depreciativo do velho para o traseiro que ele acabara de apoiar sobre a lataria polida. Talvez fosse perfeccionista demais como Blaise dizia, mas esta era sua função.

- Acha que minhas investigações são responsáveis por isso, não? – A pergunta era retórica já que a voz de Blaise ardia em culpa.

- Prefiro não opinar... – respondeu seco – Senhor. – Acrescentou depreciado, quase esquecendo de seu polido padrão inglês.

Pelo lado do motorista abriu a porta e guardou o pano em um compartimento na porta.

A verdade era que preferia não opinar mesmo. Blaise estava certo em achar que ele o culpava, mas não pelo que acontecia. Seu patrão era um tolo por achar que influiria tanto assim na vida de um casal apaixonado. Mas pelo que ele poderia ter evitado. Não sabia ao certo o motivo de tamanha reviravolta, mas Blaise poderia tê-la evitado.

E se não sabia até agora o motivo de tudo aquilo é porque estava atraso e pouco preciso.

Antes que Blaise ou Fordingbride falasse qualquer outra coisa viram Virginia sair do hotel. Blaise caminhou em sua direção para ajudá-la com a bagagem e ele rumou ao porta malas.

**- o –**

Observou a cobra feita em aço contorcido, cravado no portão da propriedade de sua família antes que este fosse aberto dando passagem ao seu carro.

Olhou para o envelope sobre o painel do carro. Enquanto este percorria a pequena estrada de cascalho que levava a entrada principal da Grande Malfoy Hall.

Sua vontade era de rasgar aquele envelope como se assim aniquilasse o que ele imaginava estar escrito. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros platinado nervoso.

Mas que droga! Como tudo saíra de seu controle de tal forma? Sentia-se incapaz como nunca antes em sua vida.

Sempre manipulara as circunstancias, convertera resultados. Dominara tudo a sua volta. Mas pela primeira vez, e quando mais precisava, nado podia ser feito.

Poderia ser piegas, mas Draco Malfoy jamais se sentia derrotado.

Já perdera em sua vida evidentemente. Mas perca significa algo que você pode recuperar. Uma batalha perdida sempre o dera mais ganas de vitoria.

Mas ser derrotado é cair sem poder levantar. Receber o golpe de misericórdia. É não saber o que fazer ou se quer ter o que fazer.

Estacionou o carro ao pé da escadaria de pedra da residência. Ficou um tempo com as mãos no volante e olhando pelo vidro.

Bateu no volante e grunhiu em desespero.

O gosto da derrota era amargo. Apoiou a cabeça no volante e permitiu-se chorar como nunca antes na vida fizera.

Estava ruindo e nada podia fazer e nem queria. Não tinha forças para isso. Não tinha _motivo_. A vida lhe tirara este, de modo tão definitivo que nem a morte poderia ter sido mais acertiva.

Virginia fora embora e levou consigo sua felicidade e todo amor que poderia ter. Levantou o rosto e olhou novamente para a carta.

Controlou novamente o ímpeto de rasgá-la. Muita coisa foi sacrificada para que aquela carta fosse entregue, não poderia simplesmente destruí-la.

Pegou-a como se nela estivesse todo o peso de sua culpa. Toda a dor de seu coração e a amargura de sua alma.

Saiu do carro e viu seu pai aparecer no topo da escada. Seu olhar resignado e complacente indicava-o que ele sabia de tudo.

E Draco não sabia o quanto doía a Lucio ver o filho naquele estado. Os olhos vermelhos e o rosto molhado indicavam o choro, as mãos trêmulas e a postura caída lhe indicavam o quanto o filho estava mal.

Era incontrolável o sentimento de pena por aquela cena, seu único filho estava aos frangalhos e de algum modo sentia-se responsável por isso.

Draco fechou a porta do carro. E a passos lentos e dolorosos caminhou em direção ao pai. Sem quebrar o contato visual em nenhum momento, parecia suplicar a Lucio uma solução. Uma que ele não podia dar, nem todo o dinheiro do mundo ou amor que sentisse pelo filho poderia colocar um sorriso vitorioso e superior novamente em seu rosto. Aquilo doía em sua mais profunda existência.

O olhar de Draco era como o da criança que ele fora um dia. Manhoso e voluntarioso Draco sempre olhava-o daquele jeito quando não tinha o que queria.

Mas se antes Draco olhava-o pedindo e isso o fazia sentir-se o melhor pai do mundo já que sempre esteve ao seu alcance fazer as vontades do filho agora este olhar o torturava. Antes ele nunca vira aquela derrota nos olhos de seu primogênito. A certeza de que a guerra estava acabada. Que por mais que pedisse, sabia que seu pai não poderia atendê-lo.

Em qualquer outra circunstancia o faria feliz descobrir que Molly o amara e não o enganara como pensou. Sentir-se-ia realizado houvesse descoberto antes que Draco era fruto de seu amor com Molly. Mas agora parecia que seu filho nasceu condenado àquela infelicidade.

Nunca fora supersticioso, acreditar no destino era coisa de tolo. Mas se não foi o destino, o que o trouxe aquela situação de culpa?

Seu orgulho talvez. Se houvesse procurado Molly antes e esclarecido tudo, nada disso estaria acontecendo agora. A vida trouxe o alivio ao seu tormento. Mas levou consigo a felicidade de seu bem maior. Era o preço a se pagar.

Sentiu a incapacidade envenenar sua alma e leva de si a vida mais uma vez.

Colocou o braço no ombro do filho e puxou-o para um abraço como nunca antes lembrava-se de o ter dado.

- Por que...? – sentiu a voz carregada e rouca de Draco perguntar abafada em seu ombro.

Um nó formou-se na garganta dele, não sabia o que responder ao filho, se quer tinha o que responder.

Sentiu-o mexer-se em seus braços e aquilo indicava que o filho estava chorando. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos do filho afagando-os. Ficaram assim por um tempo. Até que Draco tomou a iniciativa de afastar-se e entrar na residência, sendo seguido pelo outro.

**- o –**

- Gina querida, tem certeza de que não quer conversar? – a ruiva que até então estava com o olhar perdido na paisagem que desenrolava-se pela estrada olhou para Blaise – Digo, vocês pareciam tão bem... e caramba! Deve ter sido muito forte – ele gesticulava nervoso.

Encarou-o por um tempo tentando processar o que ele disse. Sua mente parecia anestesiada, tudo que ouvia parecia chegar a seus ouvidos e ser processado em câmera lenta. Um sorriso involuntário surgiu em seus lábios ao finalmente entender o que Blaise estava tentando dizer.

Sentiu pena de Blaise por uns segundos, ele estava ali tão solicito em lhe ajudar e vendo toda a história se desenrolar, mas sem entender o que estava acontecendo por trás dos bastidores. Estava dançando uma musica que não sabia a melodia. Ele merecia saber e ela precisava desabafar.

Ela segurou as mãos de Blaise, fazendo com que ele se acalmasse e a encarasse.

- Você sabe que minha mãe e Lord Malfoy tiveram um caso? – sua voz estava áspera e rouca, quase não saíra.

Blaise apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Isso foi durante a guerra quando ela achou que meu pai morreu, no entanto ele sobreviveu – ele assentiu novamente, já sabia da história até este ponto, mas não queria interrompê-la – Quando minha mãe descobriu isso correu para ajudá-lo e não teve tempo de explicar nada ao Lord Malfoy- ele assentiu novamente, seus olhos azuis faiscaram de curiosidade, queria entender onde as histórias se encontravam – e por uma série de desventuras que não vale a pena citar eles nunca conversaram quanto a isso. No entanto, meses depois minha mãe descobriu que estava grávida e contou a Narcisa – não pode evitar cuspir aquele nome – esta aproveitando que Lúcio estava fora do país em batalhas disse-lhe que ela havia gerado seu herdeiro.

- E esse seria Draco? – Blaise concluiu o obvio.

- Sim – respondeu em um fio de voz.

Blaise abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes tentando pensar no que dizer, mas na da saia. Por fim ao ver lágrimas formarem-se no rosto de Gina novamente, puxou-a para o seu ombro aconchegando-a em seus braços.

- Não sei o que dizer... – sua boca estava seca e parecia que as palavras encontravam dificuldade de chegar até ela – Agradeço por ter me contado tudo. Não deve ter sido fácil. – limitou-se a acariciar os cabelos ruivos da jovem que chorava em seu ombro.

Ela queria dizer que era um alivio poder desabafar com alguém. E por mais frustrante que fosse dizer que nada poderia ser feito ou se quer falado. Mas não conseguia, só conseguia chorar...

E chorar...

E chorar...

Blaise continuou a afagar seus cabelos, sentindo os soluços pararem e gradativamente sua respiração acalmar-se. Quando a sentiu ressonar levemente olhou pra baixo vendo-a dormindo em seu ombro.

O rosto estava inchado e marcado pelas lágrimas. A pele antes pálida estava rosada e os lábios de um vermelho tão intenso quanto de seus cabelos. Apesar da tranqüilidade com que dormia, era visível seu sofrimento.

Apoiou-a sua cabeça no banco confortavelmente. Remexeu-se nervoso no carro. Toda aquela situação era surreal demais. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e depois pelo rosto.

Olhou-a novamente dormindo e imaginou como estaria seu amigo. Por que tinha de acontecer com eles? Tudo estava caminhando tão bem.

Viu a pasta com a papelada de sua investigação. Pegou-a e começou a remexer nos papéis. Estava tenso, precisava ocupar a mente com algo. Lia os papéis por cima apenas para tentar focar sua mente que estava perdida em varias linhas de pensamento.

Até que uma palavra chave chamou sua atenção. Leu e releu aquele trecho novamente.

Sentiu sua face se contrair e as rugas sua testa acentuar-se. Arregalou os olhos não acreditando no que lia.

Olhou para a ruiva que continuava a dormir alheia a sua confusão e novamente para o papel. Arqueou as sobrancelhas medindo a probabilidade de aquilo ser real.

Ficou alguns segundos em choque até que sentiu os lábios repuxarem-se em um sorriso involuntário.

- Fordingbride... – chamou o mordomo que o olhou pelo retrovisor central. Inclinou a cabeça levemente e encarou-o com intensidade. O mordomo concordou com a cabeça e rapidamente ligou a seta, olhou pelo retrovisor esquerdo a jovem que dormia no banco traseiro e a estrada atrás de si.

Começou a cantarolar uma de suas sinfonias mais queridas.

xXx

_Gente, estou meio com pressa, mas prometo que respondo as reviews no próximo capítulo, que será nosso último. T.T_


End file.
